El Fénix, el Tigre y el Dragón
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: –¡Kai, Kai, Kai! ¡Acaso es lo único que sabes decir! –te gritó y tu lentamente volteas, estas llorando y me siento furioso al ver ese gesto en tu rostro, no es la primera vez que te veo así por causa de él… quien no se cansa de traicionarte [ReixTaka&Kai]
1. 01: ¿Por qué?

**El Fénix, el Tigre y el Dragón.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

Jueves 1ro de diciembre del 2005.

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (amor entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, ahora les traigo una de esas cosas raras que solo a mi se me ocurren, este fanfic me vino a la mente cuando Rei se enfrenta a Cruser en la Justice fight y piensa en Takao (BB G-revolution), espero les agrade, es mi primer ReixTakao, sé que es poco común, pero yo soy experta en parejas raras, es como ver la historia desde la perspectiva de Rei, además que definitivamente lo estoy fundamentando.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Si tú lo dices._

Lo voy a dividir en dos partes, tómenlo como un regalo navideño y si quieren leer algo más de Beyblade escrito por mí les recomiendo _Buscándote, _un poco ciencia ficción y de AU, el triangulo YurivxKaixTakao, si le dan un click a mi nick seguro lo encuentran. Y si quieren que continúe con éste déjenme un review y su E-mail para contestarles sus comentarios, Ok.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– ironías o frases; _---Cursiva--- o "Cursiva" _Recuerdos.

**Parte 01: ¿Por qué? **

POV

Estoy detrás de ti, te veo parado a la mitad del parque estás desesperado y decepcionado, estas llorando…

–Kai… –Te escucho decir y es obvio el dolor que sientes.

–¡Kai, Kai, Kai! ¡'¿Acaso es lo único que sabes decir?'! –te gritó y tu lentamente volteas y ahora estoy seguro, me miras, tus ojos se desbordan en llanto, me miras con tristeza y me siento furioso al ver ese gesto en tu rostro; no es la primera vez que te veo así por causa de él… él, el que no se cansa de decepcionarte y de traicionarte.

No recordaba haberte visto tan mal desde hace tres años… y eso me hace recordar todo lo pasado ¿Cómo fue que empezó todo esto? No creo poder explicarlo, pero lo que aun no he podido olvidar fue tu rostro aquel día hace tres años, la primera vez que te vi llorar y ese llanto al igual que hoy fue por él. Aquella vez nos traicionó a todos, yo nunca confié en él, pero aun así dolió lo que nos hizo y a ti fue a quien más le dolió. En aquel entonces no entendí la razón de tus lágrimas o no quise entenderlo, si era evidente que tú y él nunca se llevarían bien, siempre estaban en desacuerdo y él perecía detestarte.

_---Perdimos a Kai…---._

Recuerdo que dijiste apretando a Suzaku en tu palma con fuerza. Después de eso no te volvimos a ver sonreír, estabas callado, taciturno… triste y nunca soltabas a Suzaku, lo llevabas siempre contigo y yo no podía dejar de cuestionarme a mi mismo…

"_¿Por qué estas tan triste Takao? ¿Por qué le extrañas tanto? El nunca quiso estar con nosotros además, nosotros estamos contigo, el señor Dickenson, mis compañeros los Bai Fu Zu (White tigres), los Majestics, los AllStars, Max, Kyo… yo. ¿Por qué lo necesitas a él?"_

Pero ni todos juntos podíamos ni podríamos reemplazar el vacío que le te dejó y yo me sentía terrible Takao…

"_¿Por qué?"_ Me decía a mi mismo _"¿Por qué siento deseos de llorar y no puedo expresarlo enfrente de ti? ¿Por qué no puedo soportar verte así? ¿Por qué no me ves Takao? ¿Por qué tu rostro no se iluminó al verme como cuando se iluminó al ver esa carta? Esa carta que Kai te envió". _

Kyouji y yo estábamos sorprendidos por la forma en que habías reaccionado, estabas totalmente seguro de que Kai nos había llamado para regresar con nosotros. Yo lo dudé pero la seguridad y la felicidad que reflejaba tu rostro, casi me convenció.

"_Ojalá sea cierto"_ Me dije _"Ojalá sea eso"._

Max no estaba, pero eso no te importó, la opción de esperarlo para ir juntos no te convenció, no creíste que fuera necesario, no tenías ni idea de que nos tenderíamos que defender de él como sucedió, sólo pensaste que todo saldría bien y que regresaríamos juntos. Pero cuando llegamos él trató de derrotarnos y despojarnos de Seiryu y de Byakko y aun en plena batalla no te podías convencer de que él estaba hablando en serio.

_---Kai, vuelve, por favor, detente… por favor---._

Y cada palabra de súplica hacia él me destrozaba, el no sólo quería quitarnos a nuestros espíritus, quería terminar con nosotros ¿Acaso era yo el único que veía esa oscuridad y esa locura en su mirada?

"_¡Basta Takao! ¡Basta!"_ Pensé _"¿Qué no te das cuenta? Él quiere hacernos daño, no le importamos, ¡No le importas!"_

Estuve a punto de gritarlo, pero entonces llegó Max a apoyarnos con un Genbu mejorado gracias a su madre, Max llegó a rescatarnos de la locura de Kai y pronto Genbu comenzó a superar a Yami Suzaku, y entonces tú sacaste a Suzaku y eso sumado a tus palabras de amor… si, Amor, lo hizo reaccionar del dominio de aquella sombra y esas ansias de poder de Yami Suzaku, yo no podía creerlo, Kai estaba arrepentido por lo que había hecho y cuando el hielo se cuarteó y Kai estaba por caer él no quería que lo ayudáramos, aun en esa situación su orgullo fue grande, pero tu le suplicaste que no se fuera y le tendiste la mano con más lágrimas en tus orbes azules y él aunque dudó aceptó tu ayuda y tomó tu mano… Después de eso él volvió a tu lado y a los Bladebreakers y de nuevo volviste a sonreír y él te sonrió, te apoyó y lo hizo todo por ti, podría decir que por nosotros pero no, él único que le importaba eras tú.

El campeonato mundial continuó, ahora los enemigos eran el equipo de los Neoborg de parte de Voltaire, su demente abuelo que quería capturar todos los espíritus sagrados para usarlos en su beneficio y así conquistar el mundo… Kai fue tentado de nuevo por Voltaire y por Yami Suzaku, pero renunció a ese poder y lo hizo por ti, lo malo es que tambien perdió y perdió a Suzaku, ahora, todo dependía de mi, yo no te decepcionaría, te demostraría que yo poseía la fuerza para ganar y te acercaría a la batalla final, así me costara la vida.

La batalla fue cruenta y hubo ocasiones en que en verdad creí que perdería la vida ese maldito de Valkov y su esbirro Boris estaban decididos a acabar con nosotros. Pero yo nunca me di por vencido, si Kai había perdido era diferente, tu no dejarías de quererlo por eso, pero yo era poco menos que un amigo para ti y la única manera de demostrarte mi valor era derrotar a Boris a cualquier precio. Mi cuerpo estaba casi hecho pedazos cuando me bajaron de la plataforma. Tu estabas muy preocupado por mi y cuando tomaste mi mano, fue cuando vi tus ojos, tus zafiros tenían lágrimas y eran por mi y fue entonces que lo comprendí, tu no me querías como a él, pero sin duda no te era indiferente como yo lo había creído y me sentí feliz, tanto que hasta el dolor disminuyó, porque ninguna herida física era tan dolorosa como la que le provocaba a mi corazón tu amor por él.

Tuve que ir al hospital, tú agradeciste mi esfuerzo, pero Kai se quedaba contigo… contigo. Y desde el hospital vi como Yuriv te encerró en esa fortaleza de hielo sin que Kai, Max o Kyo pudieran hacer algo para ayudarte. Seguí creyendo en ti, pero aun así decidí regresar allá y Mao me ayudó. Lograste derrotar a Yuriv y salvar a Genbu, a Suzaku y al resto de los espíritus capturados.

Después de todo eso, regresé a China, de hecho todos regresamos a nuestro lugar de origen, pero al aparecer los Saint Shields nos reunimos de nuevo. No sabía que había sido de su relación, pero Kai siguió prefiriendo estar junto a ti aun después de lo ocurrido con su amiguillo ese llamado Wyatt y aun cuando empezaste tu relación con Zeo. Yo me mantuve al margen, Kai y tú se habían separado, pero ahora tu tenías a Zeo y yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad, entonces cuando sin saber por qué Zeo nos traicionó y se apoderó de Byakko y de Suzaku, fue Kai, no yo, no Max quien logró levantarte el ánimo y el valor, cuando tú casi te habías dado por vencido. Fue cuando Kai te demostró por primera vez cuando confiaba y creía en ti. Al final descubrimos que Zeo no era humano y lo que pretendía al robar nuestros espíritus, tu te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba, supiste que entre Zeo y tu las cosas no funcionarían, pero lo tomaste de un modo admirable, lo derrotaste y así recuperaste a Suzaku y a Genbu, después de eso Zeo y su padre se fueron y nunca más volvimos a verlos.

Meses después de eso, todo fue paz y tranquilidad hasta que un día apareció un chico muy molesto llamado Daichi, quien trató de derrotarte, eso sumado a la aparición de un tal llamado Jin que nos hizo pasar unos poco malos ratos. Pocos días después de eso, se anunció el inicio de un nuevo campeonato mundial por parejas y yo que ya había más que entendido que lo preferías a él a tu lado, me resigné o eso creí y me dije:

"_Está bien, está bien, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, tal vez lo mejor será que me vaya"._

Creí que alejándome se borrarían mis sentimientos por ti y dejaría de sufrir tus desaires, no los podría llamar desprecio, sé que no me desprecias, soy tu amigo, pero aun así, sigues sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos los cuales te demuestro a cada rato, pero más que nada te dejaría estar con él. Si es que alguna vez había pensado intervenir, ese día decidí no hacerlo nunca.

Cuando decidí irme, tambien Max tomó esa decisión. Pobre Max, no explico como nunca me di cuenta, Max trataba de volar mucho más alto que yo y curiosamente trató de olvidarse de Kai partiendo a E.U. Ahora no solo yo te dejaba, si no también Max. Creí o quise creer que no te importaría, tenías a Kai a tu lado, pero la forma en que reaccionaste fue totalmente contraria a lo que había pensado. Te pusiste muy mal y nos rogaste que nos quedáramos, pero al ver que no cambiaríamos de opinión te pusiste furioso e irracional trataste de golpearme, al final Kyo te detuvo, pero lo arrojaste lejos y yo me sentí muy molesto sobre todo por que sabía que no nos necesitabas, pero querías seguir siendo el único y el primero y no iba seguir soportando más tus delirios de grandeza y enojado me retiré de allí, Max fue más flexible y no me sorprende, pero antes de que atravesara la puerta y me fuera de allí, casi no creí lo que escuché…

_---Siempre seremos amigos, no importa lo que pase---._

Yo mejor me retiré era capaz de cambiar de opinión si permanecía un momento más allí. Regresé a mi país, con Rai (Lee), con Mao (Mariah) con Gao (Gary) y Kiki (Kevin)… Mi Clan, volví a ser un Bai Fu Zu (White Tiger) y a partir de ese momento mi única meta fija en mi cabeza sería derrotarte a ti y a Kai y ganar el campeonato mundial. Tenía que demostrarme a mi mismo y a mis amigos que podía ganarte, además tenía que enfrentarme a mis sentimientos por ti y a borrarte de mi corazón. El entrenamiento dio inicio y lo acepté muy en serio, no perdería mi objetivo: Derribarte.

Un tiempo después de eso. Me enteré que Kai te había dejado para unirse a los Blitzkreig boys, cuando lo escuché me pareció imposible… Kai… ¿Kai te había traicionado de nuevo? No supe ni que pensar, pero me imaginé que estarías muy mal después de eso, por mi cabeza pasó el regresar contigo, pero, no, tenía que olvidarme de ti, ese había sido el segundo propósito de mi partida a China, pero solo retracé lo inevitable.

Cuando llegamos a Japón y se reinició el campeonato mundial te vi, y estaba más que eufórico desesperado y afligido y yo entendí de inmediato la razón. De hecho acababas de tener una discusión con Kai y en cuanto te tocó beybatallar contra Rai, te pusiste como un loco y arrebatándole el micrófono a Jazzman me retaste acusándome de cobarde y de que ibas a derrotar a todos tus ex compañeros, que ninguno te derrotaría… y eso me puso furioso ¿Cómo era posible? Si aun podía recordar ese día…

_---Siempre seremos amigos, no importa lo que pase---._

No recuerdo haber estado más furioso en mi vida. El que Kai te hubiera despreciado no justificaba que fueras a desquitarte conmigo, no tenías derecho a tratar de lastimarme, no tenías derecho a reprocharme nada después de que por dos años lo único que hice fue pensar en ti y en tu felicidad, mientras que tú estabas todo el tiempo pensando en Kai y vanagloriándote de ser el campeón mundial, sin si quiera reconocer que ganaste esos torneos por que nosotros siempre te ayudamos. Esta vez no me iba a quedar sin hacer nada, te daría una lección.

Rai y yo nos enfrentamos a ti y a Daichi, pero tu descontrol y tu dolor por el desdén de Kai no te permitieron dar el 100 por ciento y te derrotamos demasiado fácil y de una manera muy humillante y eso que era el inicio del campeonato mundial. No sabes cuanta pena me diste Takao…

_---¿No puede ser que esto me esté pasando a mi? –Te escuché decir---._

_---Creerlo Takao, no sé que te ocurrió, no haces más que perder con esa actitud –te dije y miré como tus ojos se llenaron de rencor, nunca creí verte esa mirada hacia mi---._

_---¡Mi actitud! –reprochaste– Tu eres quien me abandonó y dejó al equipo que era como una familia para cada uno de nosotros, tú, Max y… Kai… ¡Todos me dejaron!---._

Cuando dijiste Kai, vi como tus ojos amenazaban con llorar.

_---Que pena me das –te dije– te dejé para probarme algo a mi mismo, para saber si era lo suficientemente bueno para retarte…, pero, es una pena que te haya ganado de este modo, no puedo perdonarte por no haberme dado una batalla de tu altura… tú, no eres nada sin él…---._

Y me di vuelta, en verdad nunca sentí tanta pena y tanta lástima por ti como ese día. Ese chico tras de mi, al que había derrotado tan patéticamente de ningún modo era aquel del que me enamoré.

"_Sin Kai no eres nada, cuanto lo lamento"_

Rai trató de alcanzarme, pero yo lo dejé a tras, no quería que me viera en esa situación, tal pareciera que éramos nosotros los que habíamos perdido, pues mis ojos no dejaban de llorar. Que tonto es mi corazón, por que no fue sólo por tus victorias, ni por tu habilidad en el Beyblade lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti, creí que si te vencía te olvidaría, pero mi corazón lloraba, por que supe desde entonces que te seguiría amando, a pesar de todo…

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

¿Qué les pareció? Raro ¿verdad?… es mucho pedir, pero espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review, aunque sea pequeñito si lo leen.

_Yami Hisaki: Sin comentarios…_

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer, Felices fiestas y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Mata ne!

9


	2. 02: Aun si el camino es incierto

**El Fénix, el Tigre y el Dragón.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (amor entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, pues ya les traigo aquí, la segunda y ultima parte de esta cosa rara que se me ocurrió, espero les agrade, es mi primer ReixTakao, espero no sea el ultimo y solo unos cuantos detalles, les dije que era desde el punto de vista de Rei, pero aquí hay varias cosas de la serie que son distintas las tuve que hacer así, para darle ya más coherencia a los sentimientos de Rei y Takao. Y además por que lamentablemente no vi completo BB-G-revolutions, muy a mi pesar. T.T

_Yami Hisaki: ... Yo mejor no digo nada._

Y ya saben si quieren leer algo más de Beyblade escrito por mí les recomiendo _Buscándote, _un poco de ciencia ficción y de AU, el triangulo YurivxKaixTakao tambien un poco de TakaxRei; si le dan un click a mi nick seguro lo encuentran.

Gracias por todos los reviews que me llegaron no pensé que llegarían tantos, bueno pues les dejo el capítulo y recuerden que esto **Es un regalo de navidad.**

Si les gustó déjenme un review y su E-mail para contestarles sus comentarios, Ok.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– ironías o frases; _---Cursiva--- o "Cursiva" _Recuerdos.

**Parte 02: Aun si el camino es incierto. **

(POV de Rei)

No he podido dejar de meditar sobre ese día aún, después de que Rai me alcanzó ambos nos dirigíamos a nuestra siguiente batalla, te sorprendimos en mitad del pasillo, estabas enojado aun, pregonabas ser el campeón y fue tan fuerte tu discusión que cuando Rai te escuchó se burló de ti por la patética batalla que nos habías dado. No pude evitar alzar la vista para verte, no podía perdonarte, simplemente no podía perdonarte el que me hicieras eso, me habías decepcionado tanto, me estabas haciendo creer que tu fuerza solo provenía de él, y eso no podía ser cierto, no podía ser que la persona a la que yo amara fuera solo el reflejo de otro. No entiendo aun la reacción de mi mirada en ti, pero en cuanto me encontré con tus zafiros te doblaste, sentí tu miedo…

_---¡No es justo!---. _Gritaste y saliste corriendo.

"_Te estaré esperando Takao, estaré esperando el momento en que vuelvas a ser la persona de antes"._

No entiendo lo que ocurrió después de eso, cuando a Kai le tocaba enfrentarse a tu equipo, tu no participaste en la batalla, Daichi y Kyo se enfrentaron a ellos, Kai perdió a propósito, al parecer no le interesaba enfrentarse a tu equipo si tú no estabas en él. Kyo venció a Yuriv, y fue así como siguieron en el torneo, aunque llegaste casi al final aprendiste mucho de la batalla de Kyouju. Y mientras que el torneo continuaba te vi afrontar tus problemas y superarlos valientemente, y poco a poco me di cuanta de que comenzabas a respetarnos como a tus rivales y sin ello dejar de mirarnos como amigos. ¿Cómo me di cuenta? Fue unos días más tarde, cuando Rai estaba muy preocupado después de que fuera derrotado por la Dinastía F y no sabía de que manera ayudarlo, te vi discutir con Daichi como siempre, entonces me viste y me acompañaste. Te comenté sobre mi problema con Rai, pero después me arrepentí, dudé que te interesaran mis problemas, después de todo, ya no éramos compañeros, pero lo que me dijiste me sorprendió, te mostraste interesado en mi dificultad y me dijiste que Rai y yo hacíamos un buen equipo y que lo único que faltaba era que ayudara y apoyara a Rai con su preocupación y entonces lo solucionaríamos. Extrañamente nunca te sentí más cerca de ti, como me sentí ese día a pesar de que no estábamos en el mismo equipo.

Recuerdo que Max, logró lo que quería, se enfrentó a Kai con toda su fuerza y con toda su alma y Kai le respondió como nunca lo imaginé, sobre todo en aquella parte cuando aun estaban disgustados los espectadores con el equipo de Max, el les gritó que respetaran a sus oponentes. Aunque Max perdió vi que estaba feliz por haber beybatallado contra Kai, no estuve seguro pero supe que después de eso Max se sintió mejor, Kai le había reconocido.

Y antes el torneo en Australia nos hiciste llamar en lo alto de una montaña, a la que ya antes nos habíamos reunido para prometernos a nosotros mismos dar lo mejor en el campeonato. Estabas sonriendo y creí ver en tus ojos de nuevo el brillo de siempre.

_---Les debo una disculpa chicos, antes no había entendido lo que todo esto significaba para ustedes, el Beyblade es tan importante para mi como para ustedes, el Beyblade me ha hecho conocer tantas cosas, tanta gente a ustedes, no tengo por que estar decepcionado, es más, estoy muy emocionado, pues en este campeonato nacional de Beyblade al fin podré enfrentarme a los mejores Beyluchadores… mis amigos. Pero no crean que les dejaré ganar por ello, este será el mejor campeonato de todos---._

Quedé sorprendido por la forma en que habías respondido, en verdad eras tú, habías vuelto, me sentía orgulloso de ti, no sé lo que Max y… Kai habrán pensado entonces, pero yo me sentía feliz por haberte recuperado. Y eso no quedó solo en palabras, tu actitud era diferente también, y lo vi tambien en la batalla que tuviste contra Max.

Y llegó el día. Me enfrenté a los Blitzkreig boys, ellos en verdad eran un equipo muy fuerte. Yo tenía muchas cuentas con Kai, fue una lastima que no hallas podido ver mi batalla. Quizá allí te habrías dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti. Al fin Kai y yo empezamos la batalla, había inventado una nueva técnica para vencer su técnica de fuego con Suzaku, su hubieras estado allí hubieras visto mi desempeño, pero Kai no hacia más que evadirme… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso consideraba que yo no valía la pena? ¿Que no era capaz de darle una batalla?

_---No juegues conmigo– le exigí– Yo soy el único que se enfrentará a Takao y te lo demostraré---._

Desconozco el efecto de mis palabras en él, quizá conocía mis sentimientos por ti, y eso es probable, a mi no me dirigió una sonrisa como a ti o como a Max, el y yo nunca podríamos vernos de otro modo que no fuera como enemigos y yo no esperaba verlo de otro modo, lo único que yo buscaba era derrotarle, después te enterarías que de yo era mejor que él. Pero a pesar de todo y de mi nueva técnica, no pude contra él, creí que se estaba burlando de mi, pero en realidad no había hecho más que analizar mi nueva técnica, y con dificultad logró derrotarme, no creo que a Suzaku le halla ido muy bien después de nuestro enfrentamiento, de hecho a Byakko tampoco le fue bien y después de vencerme, me miró con un gesto altivo y frió, esa mirada indiferente que tanto odio de él.

_---Yo soy el único que se enfrentará a él…---._

No me gustaron sus palabras, tenía la certeza de que conocía mis sentimientos y que tras esa indiferencia ocultaba sus ganas de burlarse de mí, al saber que yo te amaba y que tú, solo lo amabas a él… y a él, ¡A él parecía no importarle! o eso me pareció. Nuestro número de derrotas nos dejó fuera y Bai Fu Zu fue eliminado. Solo Kai y Yuriv estaban en la final sin ninguna duda. Max y los PPB All stars aun tenían una oportunidad, pero Daichí venció a Rick y tú venciste a Max, en una batalla muy buena tanto de tu parte como de la de Max.

Después de vencer a la Dinastía F, la final llegó y con ella, Kai y tú, y de hecho me lo esperaba, no era ninguna clase de actitud derrotista, di lo mejor de mi, pero ni yo, ni mis compañeros ni Max pudimos alcanzarte… a tu altura solo estaba Kai… Esa fue la batalla más fuerte que haya habido en ese campeonato, los sentimientos de ambos eran tan intensos, en todos los sentidos, yo puede sentirlo, pude sentir cuanto lo amabas y cuanto te amaba él a ti y precisamente por ese amor tan grande no dudaron en ofrecer lo mejor de si mismos. Nunca vi tanta entrega y tanta sinceridad en sus emociones y en sus sentimientos, sobre todo en Kai. Al final, tu ganaste, era obvio que tu amor por el te daba fuerza, pero eso no era todo, tambien tu amor por el Beyblade y por la sincronía entre tú y Seiryu. Ahora no tenía duda alguna ese ser frente a mi era al que más amaba, no eras ni eres el reflejo de nadie, posees brillo propio y fuerza propia y es por eso que te amo.

Después del torneo decidí regresar a China, tú no pusiste ninguna objeción, estabas seguro de mí y de nuestra amistad, me deseaste lo mejor y me dijiste que esperabas verme pronto de nuevo. Solo sonreí y partí. Los siguientes meses traté de seguir con mi vida. Los días en china junto a mis amigos y mi Clan eran siempre felices y agradables salvo por el pequeño detalle de que no podía olvidarme de ti, invadías mis pensamientos todo el tiempo, no eran recuerdos tristes, pero aun así te echaba de menos, y no solo a ti, tambien a Max y a Kyo… pero no tenía nada de que preocuparme, Kai estaba contigo. Los días se fueron acumulando y sin darme cuenta pasaron tres meses, y supuse que después de ese tiempo todo iría bien en tu vida y la de él. Hasta que un día no pensado apareció en la villa un Beyluchador misterioso llamado Mystel. Quien decía ser miembro de una organización de Beyluchadores llamada BEGA.

"_¿BEGA?."_

No tenía idea de que se trataba todo eso, pero si tenía que ver con el Beyblade seguramente tú estarías involucrado también, decidí entonces volver a Japón para saber lo que pasaba. Y cuando lo hice la impresión que me llevé fue tremenda. BEGA había desplazado a la BBA y eso no era todo, Valkov era el que había tomado el control de todo el Beyblade. Y fui testigo de lo que esos beyluchadores le hicieron a Sergei, a Boris y a Yuriv, sobre todo a Yuriv. En realidad ellos nunca me importaron, pero Valkov era un hombre cruel y ningún beyluchador merecía lo que él y sus Beyluchadores le hicieron a Yuriv y a los otros y tú estabas ahí, del lado de Yuriv, estabas preocupado por ellos y retaste a Valkov y yo estuve de acuerdo contigo, ese hombre no se adueñaría de nuestro deporte, tambien Max, Kyo, Daichi, el señor Dickenson y Hiromi se pusieron de tu lado. Kai tambien estaba allí y pude ver como creció tu sonrisa al ver que de nuevo estábamos a tu lado, pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado por todos incluso para Valkov, ahora lo creo. Kai nos traicionó afiliándose a BEGA delante de nosotros y no solo él, tambien Hitoshi.

Ninguno de nosotros podía creerlo… tú no podías creer que dos de las personas que más amabas te traicionaran y se pusieran en contra tuya. Después de dejar a Yuriv en el hospital nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre lo ocurrido. En el hospital no querías hablar con nadie, te quedaste junto a la cama de Yuriv… era cierto, Kai tambien había traicionado a Yuriv y a los otros…

"_Que raro ¿no?"_ Me dije a mi mismo "_Kai parecía ir por el mundo traicionando a todos sin ningún miramiento"._

No quisiste, regresar a casa, aun después de que nos dijeron que Yuriv estaba fuera de peligro.

Y fue hasta el día siguiente que regresamos a tu casa y que mirando las noticias volviste a maldecir lo que Valkov había hecho.

No sabíamos que decir, solo sabíamos que teníamos que hacer algo para derrotar a Valkov y terminar con todo eso. Pero no sería fácil, Valkov se había adueñado de todo el deporte del Beyblade. Estábamos demasiado conscientes de eso, éramos tan solo 8 personas las que nos enfrentaríamos a una organización de más de miles de personas, y eso era seguro pues no debíamos olvidar que lo que antes era la BBA se hacía cargo del Beyblade en todo el mundo. No estábamos seguros del resultado de todo ello, pero lo único de lo que si estábamos seguros era que nunca te dejaríamos solo, pero…

_---Si tan solo Kai no… –Murmuró Kyo y se interrumpió---._

Todos sabíamos lo que ese nombre podía provocarte y de hecho al momento de recordarlo tu rostro cambio, ensombreciste y tus labios murmuraron algo que si no fuera por el silencio nadie hubiera podido escuchar…

_---No… puede ser… no puede ser que Kai nos haya traicionado…---._

_---Takao –llamó Hiromi preocupada---._

_---¡Es un error, es un error! –Gritaste fuera de ti– ¡Tiene que ser un error! ¡No voy a aceptarlo! ¡Nunca!---._

Y después de que gritaste eso saliste corriendo de tu casa. Ni Kyo, Max, Hiromi, tu abuelo o el Señor Dickenson supieron que hacer después de eso y es que todos ellos estaban igual que tú, ninguno podía aceptar lo que Kai había hecho, pero yo, yo ya lo había aceptado, ya lo había hecho dos veces otra no significaba nada para mi, al menos no para mi mismo, sino por ti. Pues eso sólo significaba otra traición más para tu corazón. Yo fui el único que encontró el valor y la fuerza suficiente para ir tras de ti.

"Y ahora estoy aquí, frente a ti…"

–¿Vas a quedarte allí llorando por que Kai se fue? –Te reprocho.

–Déjame solo, Rei…

–¿Te vas a rendir? –me atrevo a decirlo y siento como mis lágrimas intentan dolorosamente escapar de mis ojos.

No me contestas y a pesar de que estas viendo hacía mí, ni siquiera me miras, no me miras…

–¡Mírame! –te grito.

Mi grito te sobre salta, pero aun así tus ojos aun estaban perdidos entre el dolor y el llanto.

–¡Kai se ha ido a BEGA Takao, acéptalo! ¡Nos ha traicionado de nuevo!

La dureza en mis palabras seguramente te lastimó, pues te vi retroceder un paso de modo vacilante, parecía como que tenías miedo… miedo de mi.

–…no… –balbuceaste– Kai, no… no es cierto, tengo que ir por él, el… vendrá conmigo.

–No, no va a volver, no le importas Takao, no le importa de que lado esté, el solo quiere derrotarte, no importa como… ¿No lo entiendes?

–No es cierto… –Esta vez si me miras, pero tus ojos reflejan dolor y rencor– ¡El vendrá! ¡Va a regresar con nosotros y entonces yo…!

–¡Ya deja de engañarte! ¡El nos ha traicionado de nuevo! Si se fue ¡olvídalo! ¡No lo necesitas! ¡El no es indispensable en tu vida! –grité con desesperación.

–Hitoshi… –titubeaste– todos me han dejado solo… –Después de eso te quedas callado y veo como tu llanto se intensifica, sé que te has dado cuenta –Kai…

Eso solo me hace sentir furioso y sin pensarlo mucho sacó a Byakko de mi bolsillo lo lanzó, Byakko pasa girando muy cerca de tu cara, rebota contra uno de los tubos de los juegos del parque y después cae frente a ti, girando.

Reaccionas por un momento y lo ves…

–Takao…– te habló y alzas la vista a hacía mi, sé que estoy llorando lo siento en mi rostro, siento como mis lágrimas se vuelven de hielo con el viento de la tarde…

–Rei…

–¿Por que no nos ves, Takao? –de pronto surgen aquellas palabras que fui incapaz de decir hace tres años– ¿Por qué nos ignoras Takao? Es que acaso, Max, Hiromi, Kyo… Daichi y yo, ¿no estamos contigo? ¿Es que caso nosotros no importamos?

–Rei… –Vuelves a murmurar.

–¡Es que no te das cuenta! –grito y mando a Byakko contra ti, hay un centello, la fuerza de ese destello es tan grande que me impulsa hacia atrás y tengo que saltar y deslizarme por el suelo hincado y colocando una mano sobre el asfalto. Ahora puedo ver a Seiryu y a Byakko, los dos girando en el suelo. Entre tú y yo, Seiryu te ha protegido, y me siento decepcionado, no has sido tú, no has respondido al ataque. –Reacciona Takao… –te digo incorporándome– Por favor ¡Reacciona! –Grito y mando un nuevo ataque contra ti, pero esta vez reaccionas y saltas y al mismo tiempo que lo haces Seiryu lo hace contigo.

–Basta Rei... –me dices.

Pero no voy a detenerme, no hasta que me des una batalla digna, tal y como se la diste a Kai meses atrás.

–¡No! –Contesto y mando a Byakko en un nuevo ataque, Seiryu y tú no hacen más que escapar de nuestros ataques– ¡No puedes darte por vencido! ¡Tienes que pelear!

Veo una reacción en tus ojos.

–¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Todos te necesitamos! ¡Yo te necesito!

Tus ojos crecen aun más al escucharme decir, eso, Byakko sigue atacando, sin tocarte, pero de un momento a otro Seiryu y Byakko chocan el uno contra el otro, la fuerza me hace salir retachado hacia atrás, pero me recupero. Y veo como te diriges hacia, mí y no creo lo que veo, en tu rostro hay una sonrisa… y es la sonrisa más hermosa que te he visto y es sólo para mí.

–¡Seiryu, ataca! –Gritas y tu Blade aumenta su fuerza, pero no me voy a quedar atrás, te enfrento y el choque de nuestros Blades nos expulsa a los dos, pero tú te recuperas rápido y saltas de nuevo hacia mí y yo hago lo mismo hacia ti, nos cruzamos en el aire, me sonríes y yo te devuelvo la sonrisa. Byakko y Seiryu, giran juntos dando un espectáculo de luz y viento. Dicha luz y dicho viento, sacude los árboles y todo a nuestro alrededor. Tus ataques son lo más fuerte que haya resistido antes, pero no estoy dispuesto a rendirme, lo estoy dando todo en esta batalla, tú estas peleando contra mi, tambien lo estas dando todo y nada más importa, nada más que esta sensación tan intensa, tan placentera y tan maravillosa. Cuando Beybatallamos damos siempre lo mejor de nosotros. Ahora estoy abierto a ti Takao, mira a través de mi, mira lo que hay en mi corazón…

–Te amo, Takao… –sueltan mis labios, mientras que te veo frente a mi, en medio de la batalla, del polvo, del viento y de los rayos. Y alcanzo a ver tu rostro, estas sorprendido. La sorpresa en tu rostro me hace sonreír, y mi sonrisa te indica que Byakko y yo nos preparamos para nuestro ataque final. Tu rostro serio me indica lo mismo y llamas a Seiryu…

–¡Seiryu, Galaxy Storm!

–¡Byakko, Gatling Claw!

Nuestros blades chocan y la luz, me cega por un instante, siento una poderosa fuerza golpearme. Me siento desfallecer, he puesto toda mi fuerza en ese ataque. Logro controlar mi caída en el suelo, aun no puedo ver nada, pero cuando el polvo y el humo se disipan, miró sorprendido como Byakko se ha detenido y como Seiryu sigue girando hasta pararse en el suelo. Mis ojos se entre cierran, respiro hondo, me has ganado, pero…

–Casi lo olvidaba –te escucho decir– Cuando juego al Beyblade, lo doy todo, y es la sensación más intensa que existe en mi vida, es simplemente lo mejor, y lo que más me gusta es que mis contrincantes hagan lo mismo…

Me sorprendo al escuchar eso, pues mis pensamientos durante la batalla fueron idénticos a tus palabras. Me incorporo un poco y te veo postrado justo a mí. Tus ojos zafiro miran el cielo y sonríen otra vez.

–Por ningún motivo quiero perder esto, no voy a permitir que Valkov se quede con los mejores momentos de mi vida… Rei –Me dices y veo como tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y pasas tu mano por ellos– perdóname… perdóname por no darme cuenta antes.

–Takao… ¿ahora entiendes lo que siento? –Murmuro con una sonrisa y me acercó hasta donde puedo poner mi mano sobre la que pones en tus ojos.

Escucharme decir eso hace que tus lágrimas aumenten y siento como las mías amenazan con salir tambien, lo cual no puedo evitar por mucho tiempo.

–Rei… no me mal entiendas, a Kai lo quiero mucho y por ello me duele su traición, pero… lo mismo sentiría si Max o Tu o Kyo me hicieran lo mismo…

Al escuchar eso me quedo sorprendido.

–Ustedes son lo más valioso que tengo, mi mamá me abandonó cuando era muy chico… mi hermano… se fue años después y mi papá… casi no lo veo. Solo tengo al abuelo y a ustedes, Hitoshi me ha dejado de nuevo y… y la verdad es que no puedo soportar el hecho de que las personas que más quiero y me importan me abandonen… yo…

Me encuentro atónito por lo que estas diciendo: ¿Entonces no amas a Kai? Entonces todo lo que yo había pensado… ¿Estaba mal? ¿Siempre te has sentido solo?

–Lo entiendo –te digo– ahora lo entiendo todo, perdóname por ser tan duro, yo pensé que… lo amabas a él y… yo…

–Rei… –de nuevo escucho mi nombre en tus labios, pero no puedo verte mis lágrimas no me dejan y bajo la vista apenado.

–Estaba celoso… Takao… –Digo y mis lágrimas están en todo mi rostro y no puedo hacer más que agacharme, me siento tan mal por ti.

–No te disculpes, –te escucho decir y siento como me tomas de los hombros –todo esto me duele, pero, si no fuera por ti, quizá ahora mismo estaría pensando en darme por vencido, tú me has hecho recuperar el valor y la fuerza necesaria para pelear, me hiciste recordar por que es que necesito pelear contra Valkov.

–Takao… –Te miro, de nuevo estoy sorprendido por lo que acabas de decirme.

–… Gracias por todo, me has ayudado tanto, incluso en el campeonato mundial tambien me ayudaste, fueron en parte tus palabras las que me hicieron darme cuenta de tantas cosas de las que solo, nunca me habría percatado, con esa batalla en la que Rai y tú me ganaron aprendí mucho, no sabes cuanto… yo tambien te quiero mucho Rei.

Me siento feliz, y como un tonto al mismo tiempo, estuve sufriendo por mucho tiempo por cobarde, si te hubiera dicho mis sentimientos antes, tú me hubieras correspondido como lo estas haciendo ahora…, tu nunca me has ignorado.

–Takao, eres la persona a la que más amo y admiro –Sonrió– y yo nunca, nunca me alejaré de ti, jamás te voy a dejar solo mientras tú nunca te des por vencido.

Mis palabras te hacen sonrojar y sonríes.

–Gracias Rei… me siento muy feliz de que… sientas eso por mi, yo, no pensé que…

Sigo llorando, pero ahora es de alegría, me dejo ir hacía ti y te abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, te quedas tenso ante mi abrazo, pero…

–Te amo, jamás lo olvides Takao Kinomiya, ¡Te amo! –grito. Y siento como al fin aceptas mi abrazo.

–¡Takao! ¡Rei! –Escuchamos la voz de los demás, nos han encontrado. Tal vez no seamos más de 8 personas contra una enorme organización, pero aunque se que la batalla será difícil y que el final de todo aquello es incierto, no tengo miedo, si puedo sostener tu mano, si puedo ver tu sonrisa a mi lado, nunca me daré por vencido. Mientras tú y yo estemos juntos, nada puede salir mal.

¿Fin?

21 de diciembre del 2005.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

¿Qué les pareció? Tal vez algo cursi, pero bueno son unos chavitos de 15 años aun hay muchas esperanzas XD XD. Si no es mucho pedir, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review, aunque sea pequeñito para darme vuestra opinión.

_Yami Hisaki: Pues voy a tener que admitirlo, te quedó muy bonito… ¬¬_

n.n A mi Yami le gustó.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

**¡Mil gracias por leer, Feliz navidad y año nuevo a todos y a todas y luego nos leemos!**

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

**Felices fiestas. Nos leemos en el 2006.**

14


	3. 03: Takao y Yo

**El Fénix, el Tigre y el Dragón.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (amor entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, pues un Review por allí me convenció de continuar esta historia que definitivamente abarcará hasta el final de la serie G-Rev, y los siguientes capítulos seguirán siendo escritos desde el punto de vista de Rei, trataré de evitar describir lo que ya todos vimos en la serie y centrarme un poco más en lo que "no se vio" claro que esas serán solo escenitas que tengan que ver con taka-kun y Rei-kun n.n.

_Yami Hisaki: Bueno, jamás creí que se atreviera, pero… lo hizo, ya veremos en que termina esto y supongo que si será un ReixTakaoxKai... ¿No?_

Pues… no olviden el título jejej n.nU Y ya saben, si quieren leer algo más de Beyblade escrito por mí les recomiendo _Buscándote, _un poco de ciencia ficción y de AU, el triangulo YurivxKaixTakao tambien un poco de TakaxRei; lo hallaran unos fics más abajo o si no si le dan un click a mi nick y seguro lo encuentran.

Gracias por todos los reviews que me llegaron no pensé que llegarían tantos, bueno pues les dejo el capítulo

Si les gustó déjenme un review y su E-mail para contestarles sus comentarios, Ok.

Gracias a **Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo**, **Youko Sakuma** y **Kioki-Kai, **por su review anterior y pues les informó, aunque está demás que esto va a continuar, Gracias a **Kioki** por darme la sugerencia y a **Youko Sakuma** por decirme que quería más acción, jajajajaja bueno, pues aquí está.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- o "Cursiva" _Recuerdos.

**Parte 03: Takao y yo.**

(POV de Rei)

Cuando Kyouji y los demás nos dieron alcance en el parque las dudas a saltaron a sus mentes en cuantos nos encontraron en el suelo abrazados y con rasgos de haber llorado; yo no tuve ningún problema con admitir mis sentimientos, les dije a todos lo que sentía por Takao, y todos se quedaron sorprendidos; pero creo que los más sorprendidos fueron Daichi y Hiromi.

–¿Están hablando en serio? –dijo el pelirrojo de ojos verdes con confusión.

–Bueno, supuse que algo así te ocurría –Dijo Max que lo había sospechado.

Y Kyo hizo un comentario no muy grato para mí.

–Algo así pensé, pero… pensé que sentías algo por Kai, Takao.

Y eso hizo a Takao ruborizarse.

–¡Kyo! –Exclamó apenado.

Hiromi no dijo nada solo desvió la vista.

Después de aclarar eso Kyouji nos explicó que la situación en la que nos encontrábamos se complicaba segundo a segundo y casi le da un infarto cuando miró las condiciones en que terminaron Seiryu y Byakko en nuestra reciente batalla. Cuando nos dijo que ahora que BEGA tenía el control del deporte del Beyblade había puesto como condición el estar afiliado a esa organización o nadie podría conseguir partes de Beyblade. Fue entonces que comprendí la preocupación de Kyo y me sentí mal… por mi culpa no solo Byakko estaba dañado, si no tambien Seiryu.

–Lo lamento mucho… –me disculpé– yo te hice participar en esta batalla Takao y ahora Seiryu está dañado.

–No te preocupes Rei –Me dijo de pronto y luego se volvió a Kyouji– Descuida Kyo ya verás que encontraremos una solución a esto –y sonrió– Apuesto a que en alguna tienda encontraremos repuestos, hay muchas en la ciudad.

–Es cierto –también sonreí, me sentía cada vez más feliz.

–Supongo que tienes razón Takao, lo mejor será que investiguemos –dijo el chico de cabellos castaños con un deje de duda. Después de ello se encaminó junto con Daichi, Max y Hiromi de vuelta al Dojo Kinomiya, nosotros tambien teníamos que regresar. Cuando Takao estaba por avanzar, yo sostuve su mano deteniéndolo y entonces regresó su mirada azul hacía mí.

–Gracias, Takao –fueron mis palabras y vi como apareció un sonrojo en su rostro.

–Por nada –contestó con una sonrisa.

Al ver su sonrisa me sentí acalorado y me di cuenta de lo que hacía por lo que solté su mano de inmediato y sentí como el calor subió más a mi rostro.

Y mi acción le hizo ruborizar aun más a él.

–Vamos… –le escuché decir, y al alzar la vista lo vi girarse la gorra y con ella ocultar su rostro.

–¡Oigan! –Escucho la voz de Daichi– ¿Se van a quedar allí todo el día?

Miro a Takao avanzar y me siento avergonzado, pues no puedo creer que minutos antes me atreviera a abrazarlo y decir que lo amo y ahora me convierta en un manojo de nervios con tan solo tocar su mano. Al fin miró al frente atisbando la cara molesta de Daichi y a Max que me sonríe son un gesto divertido y siento como mi sonrojo aumenta. Y entonces recuerdo algo… "¿Cómo puede estar Max por lo de Kai?" Max es un chico que siempre se muestra alegre y feliz sin importar lo que pase, y esa es la razón por la que nunca supe de sus sentimientos por Kai, hasta que el mismo me los dijo, pero ¿cómo estará? Supongo que lo de Kai tambien le habrá afectado… aunque no lo parezca.

Los siguientes días todo fue tranquilo, muy tranquilo y tal y como se lo dije a Takao, nunca me apartaré de su lado. Aunque me ha resultado un poco difícil estar con él, pues no hay momento en que podamos estar completamente solos, siempre hay alguien más allí. Pero sobre todo Daichi, quien nunca se despega de él y que siempre encuentra un modo de llamar su atención cuando estoy con él. Al principio pensé que eran cosas mías, que a Daichi no le agrada mi relación con Takao, pero… un día me pareció que mi sospecha no estaba tan fuera de lugar y Hiromi era otro tema.

Un día salimos a dar la vuelta por la ciudad para ver que encontrábamos. Max dijo que con gusto su papá nos daría algunas piezas que le sobraran y Kyo se adelanto con el, por otro lado nosotros iríamos a todos los establecimientos de Beyblade que conociéramos en la ciudad para investigar.

–Muy bien, vayamos –dijo él saliendo a prisa para alcanzarnos. Nos encontrábamos ya esperándolo en el jardín de su casa. Se paró frente a mí y me sonrió, y eso me indicó al instante que quería que fuéramos juntos y eso me alegró mucho, tal vez ahora si podríamos estar solos un rato.

–Takao, se me ocurrió una idea genial –dijo Daichi de pronto.

Nos miramos el uno al otro.

–¿De que hablas Daichi? –preguntó.

–Si esa bola de tontos de BEGA no quiere vendernos piezas a nosotros, tal vez funcione si usamos un disfraz y aparentamos ser otra persona.

–Bueno, no creo que eso sirva de mucho, aun así todavía necesitaríamos una tarjeta de afiliación.

Después de decir eso el chico de ojos verdes me miró de un modo que en verdad creo que hasta miedo me dio.

–Rei tiene razón Daichi –dijo él fastidiado.

–¡Oye! Me pasé varios días preparando este plan y el disfraz y no me he cansado en balde –reclamó.

–Con que eso era lo que hacías los pasados días –comentó Hiromi, si no hablaba estoy seguro de que nunca me habría acordado de su presencia.

–¿Un disfraz? Eso es totalmente ridículo, –comentó él– vamonos Rei.

–¡Takao! –Gritó aferrándose a su brazo, cosa que en verdad me molestó.

–Daichi, ¿Qué haces?

–Vamos Daichi –Hiromi se hizo notar de nuevo– No molestes a Takao y ven conmigo.

–¡No, yo quiero estar con Takao!

Hiromi, él y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos entonces vi como el rostro del pelirrojo se sonrojó y se soltó de su brazo, nos quedamos ansiosos esperando la explicación de aquellas palabras.

–N-no olvides que después de todo este problema me debes una Beybatalla, así que no vas a deshacerte de mi hasta entonces ¿Entendido?

–¡Que terco eres! No quiero tener ninguna Beybatalla contigo.

Suspiré, aun si fuera contigo seguramente Daichi insistiría en ir con nosotros y la verdad no me sentía con energía para aguantar a ese niño, además… Daichi es solo un niño, no voy a ponerme celoso de él.

–Ve con él Takao –me sorprendí a mi mismo diciendo– Hiromi y yo iremos a casa de Max y después a la ciudad.

–Pero, Rei…, –Me miró con algo de pesar.

–Descuida nos veremos bajo el puente del río.

–Está bien –de nuevo me sonríe.

Daichi jaló su chamarra para llamar su atención.

–¡Date prisa Takao! ¡Rápido! –Se detuvo en la puerta del Dojo– ¡Eres tan lento, así no me ganarás esa beybatalla!

–¡Cierra la boca, enano! –grita y va tras él.

Hiromi y yo nos quedamos parados en el patio, ella no ha hecho cometario alguno después de mi sugerencia, y a decir verdad no había hablado con ella, desde mi regreso de China, además cuando les revelé a todos mis sentimientos por Takao ella no dijo nada y de hecho no hemos cruzado palabra desde entonces…

–Ya vamonos –dice de pronto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

–S-si –titubeo, en verdad estaba muy distraído.

Los dos comenzamos a caminar.

–No le hagas caso a Daichi; –Me dijo– a pesar de todo, Takao es como un hermano mayor para él, no olvides que mientras Max, Kai y tú estaban en otros equipos, él y Takao han estado siempre juntos…

No sé por que pero el que recalcara eso de los equipos, me hizo sentir que lo hizo apropósito, para que me sintiera culpable…

–Daichi está acostumbrado a estar con él –finalizó.

–Ya veo –es todo lo que puedo decir al respecto, caminamos otro rato, pero ahora en silencio y sin saber a donde vamos en realidad. No sé lo que ella siente y la verdad eso me perturba un poco, pues no me siento con la tranquilidad de hablar con ella, las cosas ahora son distintas y no creo que simplemente no tenga nada que decir al respecto.

–Hiromi…

–¿Umn?

–…¿Qué… piensas de lo de Takao… y yo? –Titubeo, se que mi pregunta fue muy directa.

Puedo ver como se pone tensa y como sus manos las cuales tiene dobladas tras su espalda se ponen rígidas, no me contesta, y supongo que la pregunta no es de su agrado, creo que no me responderá…

–Aun no lo… creo –dice después de una pausa– nunca pensé que tú… y Takao… o Kai…

–Lo que siento tiene mucho tiempo… Hiromi –digo sin vacilar– desde la primera vez que Kai nos traicionó, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que Takao significaba para mí.

–Ah –dijo mirando hacia el suelo– y por que era tan especial para ti, por eso lo abandonaste al igual que Kai y Max, ¿no?

Sus palabras comienzan a molestarme, pero me controlo.

–No…, lo dejé por que pensé que nunca sería correspondido…

–¿Y crees que eres correspondido, ahora? –Ataca– ¿Qué te hace suponer que Takao es igual que tú?

Aquellas palabras hirientes me indican que eso se está saliendo de control.

–¡Qué dices! –me dejo llevar por mis emociones y la jalo del hombro para obligarla a mirarme, ella me rechaza y ahora puedo ver su rostro…está llorando.

–¡Por qué tenías que volver! –Me grita– ¡Yo estuve los últimos dos años siempre junto a él! –Me replica mirándome con sus orbes rojizos– nunca lo dejé solo… ¡Nunca! ¡Y tú llegaste así como así, ha confundirlo con tus extraños sentimientos y quitármelo!

–¡Takao me aceptó! –grito con dolor.

Ella me mira con desdén.

–¡Claro! Llegaste en el mejor momento, justo cuando él se siente solo y confundido –es lo ultimo que me grita y sale corriendo, no me fijo siquiera a donde va, mientras que me quedo paralizado.

_---… yo tambien te quiero mucho Rei… me siento muy feliz de que… sientas eso por mi, pero yo, no pensé que…---._

"No es cierto", me digo después de recordar tus palabras "Tú no me aceptaste por que estas confundido", me siento desesperado, pero no regreso al Dojo, prefiero correr a casa de Max. Justo cuando llego a la casa, Max ya va de salida.

–Rei –me saluda alzando una mano.

–Max –lo nombro y me dejo ir hasta él, me inclino y dejo que mis lágrimas escapen por mis ojos.

–¿Rei? ¿Qué te pasa? –escucho su voz desconcertada y siento que me toma de los hombros.

–Hiromi…Hiromi… –balbuceo desesperado– me dijo que… que Takao no me aceptó por que… me quiera, que solo está confundido y que en cuanto se recupere… me rechazará –en realidad Hiromi no había dicho eso, pero eso quiso darme a entender…

–Rei… –escucho la voz de Max y siento como me levanta el rostro.

–No es cierto, ¿verdad Max? –Digo tratando de fijar mi mirada en la de él, pero mis lágrimas me ciegan– Si Takao no me quiere… no podré soportarlo… yo… yo, lo necesito… lo amo tanto.

–Lo sé, Rei –me dice en seguida– tus lágrimas me lo dicen, sobre Takao… aun es muy pronto para saber lo que él siente por ti, yo sinceramente no lo sé, pero… Hiromi tampoco puede saber lo que Takao siente.

Secó mis lágrimas al escucharlo decir eso.

–Escúchame Rei, Takao jamás te rechazaría, además ya sabes que él no es del tipo de persona que se queda callado, si tuviera algo que decirte o algo le molestara, cualquier cosa, con respecto a tus sentimientos por él, ya te lo habría dicho.

–… –reflexiono aquella palabras, sé que Max tiene razón– Pero… Hiromi…

–No te preocupes por lo que ella dijo, yo sé que ella tambien quiere a Takao, pero imagínate como debe de sentirse, tu no eres como otra chica contra la que pueda competir por el afecto de Takao…

–¡…! –Reaccioné sorprendido, ¿entonces esa era la razón por la que Hiromi trató de lastimarme? Pues sabe que si Takao siente algo por mi, está consciente de que ella nunca tendrá una oportunidad… aquellos pensamientos hacen que mis lágrimas aumenten.

–¿Rei? –Escuchó la voz preocupada de Max– ¿Takao te dijo algo?

–… –niego con la cabeza– no.

–¿Entonces por que lloras?

–Siento tristeza por… ella –admito mientras que trato de controlar mi llanto "Pobre Hiromi, eso debe ser muy doloroso, lo comprendo por que yo sentí lo mismo por casi tres años, con Kai". Después de decir eso no escucho nada de parte de mi rubio amigo frente a mi– ¿Max? – pregunto y cuando lo miró está inclinando la vista al piso.

–Que bueno eres… Rei –me dice al cabo de un rato– mereces el amor de Takao.

Cuando lo miró mejor me doy cuenta que sus ojos están vidriosos, que retiene sus ganas de llorar.

–¿Y tú, Max?

–¿Yo…? –murmura en la misma posición.

–Nunca te pregunté como te sentías por lo de Kai.

Lo veo negar con la cabeza y alzar sus ojos azul claro hacía mi.

–Kai… tiene fuertes razones para hacer lo que hizo.

–¿Eh? –Miro desconcertado a Max.

En seguida el se echa a correr y de lejos me grita.

–¡Ven! Vamos a buscar piezas para los Beyblades.

–Eh… Si –Voy tras él.

Esa tarde me quedé pensando en las palabras de Max… ¿Acaso él creía que Kai volvería? El resto del día fue agotador y decepcionante, en cada tienda que entramos fue lo mismo, necesitábamos una tarjeta de afiliación a BEGA para poder comprar algo. Cuando llegamos al puente Daichi y él ya estaban de regreso, ellos tampoco habían tenido suerte y supuse de inmediato que el plan de Daichi no había resultado… como era de suponerse.

–Al parecer, BEGA quiere sacarnos del camino como sea –comenté.

–¡Gran cosa! –dijo Daichi tratando de refutar mis palabras– Nuestros Beyblades, no están dañados, todavía podemos usarlos –Dijo Sacando a StrataSeiryu de su bolsillo.

–No están dañados como para no usarlos– asistió Max–, pero no puedes ganar con ellos.

Miré a Takao y a Daichi con el rostro grave.

–Chicos, para esto necesitamos Beyblades más poderosos.

–Tenemos que hallar una solución, y rápido –comentó Takao.

–¿Quieres una solución? –escuchamos todos y vimos como un Beyblade color amarillo con un aro llegó hasta nuestros pies– Pues la tienes– después de escuchar eso otros más se unieron a ellos, cuando alzamos la vista nos encontramos con varios de nuestros antiguos oponentes y amigos: Los PPAll stars, la Dinastía F, el batallón Bartéz y mis compañeros los Bai Fu Zu, estaban allí dispuestos a ayudarnos.

–¿Están aquí para ayudarnos? –Preguntó Max.

–Esas son grandes noticias –dije aproximándome a Takao y colocando mi mano en su hombro y el con otra de sus brillantes sonrisas se volvió hacia mi y al resto de los chicos mientras que Daichi lloraba de alegría.

–Finalmente las cosas se ponen de nuestro lado. Necesitábamos apoyo y ahora la tenemos.

Después de eso nos pusimos de camino al Dojo y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Takao y yo con solo verlo me sentía feliz, feliz por que él lo era, pero cuando recuerdo las palabras de Hiromi siento un dolor en mi pecho y mi sonrisa está por desaparecer. Te miro rodeado de todos, con Daichi a tu lado como siempre mientras que hablas animadamente con Mihaeru y con Julia y me pregunto si acaso ahora que tantos se nos han unido aun querrás estar conmigo… estoy pensando en esto cuando siento que alguien me toma del brazo.

–Hola, Rei –escucho la voz de Mao, "mi hermana".

–Hola…–Respondo tratando de sonreír, supongo que no lo consigo…

–¡Anímate Rei! Todo se solucionará, ¡Ya verás! –me dice con su inagotable optimismo.

–Por supuesto que si –se acerca Rick– ahora que todos estamos aquí, BEGA y ese tal Valkov tienen que preocuparse.

–¡Siii! –Exclama Mao alegremente jalando a Rick y sosteniendo su brazo tambien, lo que hace que Rick tenga que agacharse, pues él es muuuy alto.

–¡Hey! –se queja levemente pero no intenta soltarse.

Sonrío, pues Rick se comporta como un tipo amable con Mao. La posición se vuelve algo incómoda para los tres y Mao tropieza llevándome junto con ella al suelo, pero…

–¡Oye, ten cuidado! –Nos sujeta a ambos manteniendo el equilibrio.

–Gracias Rick –dice Mao con su acostumbrada sonrisa y puedo ver como el rostro de Rick se ruboriza levemente.

–No ha sido nada…

Cuando nos percatamos, todos nos están observando con suma atención.

–¡Qué están mirando! –exclama Rick molesto, avergonzándose aun más y esa actitud hace que todos estallen en risas. Yo tambien río y al mirarlos a todos me encuentro con la mirada azul de aquel a quien tanto amo y él me sonríe con tranquilidad, trato de devolverle el mismo gesto, pero me siento triste irremediablemente…

Llegamos al Dojo y discutimos la situación, todos estamos conscientes de que tenemos que ser más fuertes. Ahora el problema sigue siendo las partes de repuestos para nuestros Beyblades. Pero entonces Kyouji llega diciéndonos que el asunto de las piezas de Beyblade está resuelto gracias y Michael y Emily y que además ha diseñado un nuevo Beyblade con mucha más potencia y fuerza, todos estamos animados, pero sobre todo Daichi y Takao. Kyo tambien nos habla de ciertos riesgos ala hora de experimentar más poder en un Beyblade, pero tu no le das mucha importancia y dices que todo saldrá bien, extraño o no, todos confían en tus palabras, yo no puedo evitarlo, ¿pero los demás? Ya todo parece ir sobre ruedas, solo falta empezar el entrenamiento y Daichi y Tú ya saben a donde ir.

La conexión que existe entre tu y Daichi no deja de sorprenderme, supongo que en eso Hiromi si tiene razón… por lo demás… trato de despejar mi mente. La noche avanza y después de ponernos de acuerdo en partir mañana; gentilmente el abuelo y Tú ofrecen alojamiento a todos en el Dojo, menos a Max, Hiromi y a Kyo que regresan a sus casas.

Un rato después me pongo de pie y salgo del Dojo. Me paro un momento en el patio de atrás… mirado el estanque, recuerdo buenos tiempos allí... contigo, con Max… y Kai… aun no logro entender lo que pasó con Zeo, tampoco es que me importe mucho, pero… jamás volvimos a saber de él…

–Rei.

Volteo y te veo atrás de mí.

–Takao…

–Oye, ¿estas bien? Esta tarde te vi algo desanimado.

Eso me deja sorprendido y recuerdo las palabras de Max:

_---Takao jamás te rechazaría, además ya sabes que él no es del tipo de persona que se queda callado, si tuviera algo que decirte o algo le molestara, cualquier cosa, con respecto a tus sentimientos por él, ya te lo habría dicho---._

–Gracias por preguntar, pero descuida, estoy bien –digo con una sonrisa, nada me hace más feliz que saber que te preocupas por mi.

Avanzas lentamente llegando más cerca del estanque.

–¡Pues yo me siento genial! –Exclamas– ahora que Rick, Mihaeru, Michael, Raul… ¡Y todos! están con nosotros sé que nada puede salir mal.

Sonrío levemente y me acercó hasta a ti quedando a tu lado.

–Si, ellos son un gran apoyo –Digo mirando el cielo.

Me siento muy bien por poder contemplar ese cielo junto a ti, de estar contigo, aunque no hablemos y el silencio se prolonga hasta que…

–Oye Rei…

–¿Umn?

–S-siento lo de esta tarde… –dices y me volteo mirándote con la mirada algo inclinada, colocando tu mano en la nuca.

–¿El qué? –Pregunto.

–Lo de Daichi, es que ese niño es muy terco –haces un gesto de molestia, te ves tan gracioso así…

–Pues en eso se parecen mucho –digo.

–¿Estas diciendo que soy terco? –Dices con cierta molestia mirándome de reojo y cruzando lo brazos.

Mi sonrisa no vacila.

–Totalmente.

–Claro que no –cierras los ojos con los brazos cruzados.

–Por supuesto que si –Repito mirando todas tus reacciones.

–¡Que no, que no y que no! –Exclamas sacudiendo tus manos infantilmente. Después de ello reaccionas y al verme te sonrojas.

–¿Seguro? –Insisto.

–Bueno… tal vez un poquito– Dices volviendo a cruzar tus brazos y dandote vuelta para que no vea tu sonrojo.

–No, –digo– lo eres, y lo eres bastante, y es por eso que nunca te das por vencido y sales adelante.

Te volteas de nuevo hacia mi y sonríes con aquella sonrisa segura que te conozco muy bien.

–¿Crees que hubiera sido campeón tres veces si me hubiera rendido?

–No… difícilmente –digo sintiéndome atraído por el brillo de tus ojos– … por eso me gustas –Mis palabras te hacen sonrojar de nueva cuenta, me encanta mirarte así, pues sé que lo que te digo te produce algo. Me acercó más a ti y coloco una mano en tu hombro y siento que te estremeces ante lo que hago, más no dejas de mirarme, mientras que yo admiro tu rostro, tus ojos tan azules y profundos y tu piel morena… me gustas tanto, no puedo resistirme a decírtelo de nuevo– Takao…

–Dime… –dices y bajas la mirada.

Pero con mi otra mano te la levanto de nuevo lentamente.

–Te amo…

–Rei…–Dices y veo tu sonrojo aumentar y sonrió deteniéndome a mirar ahora tus labios… y deseo besarlos, pero… ¿Podré hacerlo? ¿Me dejaras? Aun me miras y siento que puedo hacerlo, me acerco lentamente a ti, tú no pareces entender lo que pretendo pero aun así no me rechazas… "cierra los ojos" pienso mientras me acerco, pero…

–¡Oigan!

Los dos nos alejamos bruscamente al escuchar la voz de Daichi, yo me siento muy acalorado, seguramente estoy ruborizado

–¿Qué están haciendo? –Dice el pelirrojo llegando hasta donde estamos.

–Platicando ¿No ves? –Dices tu ruborizado y molesto.

–Aja –dice el pelirrojo mirándome de reojo con frialdad y luego agrega: –Será mejor que se duerman, sobre todo tú, Takao, después ya no te quieres levantar.

–¡Ja! Mira quien lo dice ¿quien fue el que hoy se quedó durmiendo hasta las 11:00?

–Ese fuiste tú.

Veo como te pones rojo, pero de molestia.

–¡No digas mentiras!

–¡Por eso digo que fuiste tú! –Replica retándote.

Junto a Daichi Takao se comporta como un niño, los dos son tan infantiles y graciosos, aunque ahora me siento más seguro de que a Daichi no le gusta que yo esté con Takao.

–Daichi tiene razón, Takao– digo para dar fin a la pelea– mejor vamos a dormir.

Es la segunda vez en el día que le doy la razón a Daichi y noto como este se me queda mirando sorprendido.

–De acuerdo, pero lo hago por que Rei lo dice, no por ti, Daichi.

–Vamos– Te digo ofreciéndote mi mano, pero…

–¡Solo date prisa! –interrumpe de nuevo ese niño poniendo sus manos en tu espalda y empujándote.

–¡Oye, basta! –protestas y él te suelta así que ya te ha aparatado lo suficiente de mi.

–El abuelo dice que no hay suficientes almohadas– Dice el chico corriendo hacia dentro con una sonrisa juguetona– así que como buen anfitrión me tendrás que ceder la tuya.

–¡Que! Oye, no ¡Sin mi almohada no puedo dormir! –Gritas y te detienes de pronto volviendo a mi algo apenado– Oye… Rei…

–¿Si? –Digo con tranquilidad.

–Tú… ¿crees que podrías…? –Titubeas.

No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme… dejo de sonreír y te miró con atención.

–¡Takao, ya tengo tu almohada!

–¡Ha! ¡Dámela! –Olvidas lo que ibas a decirme y vas tras el chico de ojos verdes y cabello rojo.

"¿Qué ibas a decirme?"

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

¿Qué les pareció? Solo espero que nadie quiera asesinar a Hiromi o a Daichi n.nU

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ ¡No manches! ¿Cómo te atreviste a publicar esto? y luego el título, casi por error leía: Platero y yo._

O.o ¿No te gustó? ¬¬ Deja a Platero en paz…

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ ¿Tú que crees?_

T.T Espero que a alguno de ustedes si les halla gustado y me dejen algún comentario, al menos para decirme que lo deje por la paz.

_Yami Hisaki: ¿Como si enserio fueras a hacerlo? ¬¬U_

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

**¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!**

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

16


	4. 04: ¿Qué soy para ti?

**El Fénix, el Tigre y el Dragón.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (amor entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Privet, Privet (Hola, hola), Kak diela? (¿Cómo están?) jejeje me he dado prisa en actualizar… no?

Bueno pues no hay mucho que decir, solo que espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. ¿Tienes algo que decir Yami? ¬¬

_Yami Hisaki: Nop v.v_

Okas, gracias a todos (as) por los reviewsNo más, no olviden dejarme su E-mail en su review para contestarles sus comentarios, esta vez haré una excepción Ok?.

Quiero agradecer a: **Nancy Hiwatari**: ¿Te gustó? O.o... T.T menos mal, después de las alentadoras palabras de mi Yami creí que a nadie le gustaría. ¿Que pensaste que le diría? XD XD, Mi Nee-chan tambien se quedó así: O.o? "¿Y que le iba a decir?" y servida, aquí se sabe que onda con lo de Kai, menos mal que no quieres matar a Hiromi-chan... al parecer ella no es tan odiada... como otras ¬¬ (_Yami hisaki: Anzu de Yuugiou v.v pobre chava_) ¿He? o.O bueno se supone que los sentimientos de Max por Kai se saben desde el capítulo 1, ¿si te diste cuenta, nee? ¿Cómo ves? ¿Si cabe TaKai en este fic? XD XD, gracias por el review Nancy ¡Cuídate mucho! También agradezco a: **Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo**: n.n la intriga crece aquí XD XD, tardé en decidirlo, pero ya está, y aquí está el capí cuatro, espero te guste. Claro que si se ven esas escenitas, aquí hay algunas otras en el tres tambien hubo, pero en el cinco hay una que te encantará... XD XD espero n.nU. Y ojalá escribas pronto algún TaKai, onegai! A: **Phoenix milk**: jejejeje Daichi estará otro rato fastidiando a Takao y a Rei, y claro que explicaré lo que pasa, jejejejejejeje como me gusta intrigar a la gente, no sé, no sé, solo espero que Daichi no interrumpa a Takao de nuevo y entonces lo sabrás XD. Servida está es la continuación más rápida que he hecho... creo. Gracias por tu gran apoyo, tambien en "Buscándote" y "Dos palabras". Y a **Fantasma de la niebla**: Gracias por el cumplido n.n, ¿crees que le guste Taka a Daichi? XD XD, te prometo que en el próximo capítulo eso se aclara y ya no falta mucho para el regreso de Kai, n.nU y créeme, yo tambien tengo un problema con eso, pero más entre Yuriv y Kai. Do svidaniya!

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- o "Cursiva" _Recuerdos.

**Parte 04: ¿Qué soy para ti?**

(POV de Rei)

Al día siguiente todos se levantan muy temprano para preparase para el viaje. Y todos nos ocupamos de algo, es probable que pasemos en la montaña los últimos meses antes de Justice-Five, como le han llamado al torneo donde nos enfrentaremos contra el equipo BEGA Bladers de Valkov. Es irónico que ese tipo haya elegido ese título, en fin. Esa mañana y el resto del día me es difícil estar contigo, sobre todo por que Mao nos secuestra a Rai y a mi para que la ayudemos a guardar el equipaje y mientras trabajo con el resto de mi Clan te veo junto al inseparable Daichi, con Max y… Hiromi, la cual no se ha separado de ti desde que llegó esa mañana y la cual siempre evita mi mirada… desde ayer está así y yo, no sé como reaccionar ante eso.

En fin que no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que intentaste decirme ayer en la noche… ¿Qué pudo haber sido? Si tan solo Daichi no nos hubiera interrumpido, tal vez hasta pude haberte besado y me siento algo avergonzado de solo imaginarlo y de reconocer que lo que más deseo ahora es poder besarte, pero ahora ni si quiera he podido cruzar palabra contigo, pero cuando al fin todo parece listo, tomo una decisión, dejo a Mao y a Rai y me dirijo a ti, tu estas distraído mirando algunas cosas, llegó tras de ti y poniendo mi mano en tu hombro me acercó a tu oído...

–¿Puedo sentarme contigo en el autobús? –te digo de ese modo para que solo tu me escuches.

Mis palabras y mi toque te hacen brincar, pero en cuanto me reconoces, me sonríes.

–¡Rei! Por supuesto. –me respondes.

–Takao, yo quiero sentarme contigo –Escucho de nuevo esa voz interrumpiendo.

–Llegas tarde –le contestas al pelirrojo– Rei me lo pidió antes.

Y el chico pelirrojo me mira con molestia.

–¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo, Daichi? –Llega Max tratando de ayudarme.

–¡No! Yo quiero ir con Takao –dice de mal modo.

–¡No le respondas así a Max! –Le reprendes.

Me siento muy incómodo… o molesto, ya ni sé ¿Será por que siempre trato de no molestarme con la actitud de Daichi?

–Ya está todo listo –llega diciendo el señor Kinomiya– Ya pueden abordar el autobús, chicos. Y todos comienzan a subir, menos Max, Daichi, tú y yo que seguimos ahí parados.

–Vamos Rei –me dices.

–¡Oye! ¿Qué hay de mí? –pregunta Daichi de nuevo.

De acuerdo… esto comienza a resultar molesto. Solo quiero estar junto al chico que amo un momento ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? Miro a Max y él me sonríe.

–Oye Daichi, olvidaste a StrataSeiryu en el Dojo.

Apenas Max termina de decir esto yo aprovecho el momento y tomándote de la mano te jalo corriendo hacia el autobús.

–¿Qué…? –dice Daichi sorprendido, el pelirrojo no sabe si correr al Dojo o tras de nosotros– ¡Max! –Escucho su protesta, pero tú y yo ahora vamos abordando el autobús y se me ocurre una idea, te llevo hasta el asiento de atrás, sentándome junto a la ventana y sentándote junto a mí. Te miró y tu te estas riendo y me embeleso con tu sonrisa.

–¡Eso fue genial, Rei! –me dices y te sigues riendo.

Hace horas que no te tengo cerca y me dejo vencer por la fuerza de mis sentimientos y tirando de tu mano, te acerco lo suficiente haciendo que te recargues de mi… y después, lentamente te rodeo con mis brazos y te quedas quieto, sin protestar, pero haz dejado de reírte.

–Rei… –Me llamas y me preocupo, quizás quieres que te suelte, pero cuando bajo la vista y me encuentro con tu rostro, veo que estas ruborizado levemente y mi rostro tambien se pone rojo, lo siento, pues estoy tan cerca de nuevo de tus labios…, ojalá pudiera mantenerte así, en mis brazos durante todo el viaje.

–¿Qué? –Sonrío sin perder detalle alguno de tu rostro, estas muy nervioso igual que ayer… ¿acaso me dirás lo que ayer no pudiste?

–Rei ¿Podrías b…?

–¡Rei! –Escucho un espeluznante llamado y ahí está el pelirrojo mirándome con un gesto asesino y te suelto sintiéndome avergonzado de nuevo, ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué siempre me siento obligado a hacerlo cuando ese niño aparece?

–Mira –digo– me apresure a apartar el último lugar, ahora podremos ir los cuatro juntos –mi comentario no le convence, pero al fin se sienta al lado de ti.

–Eres una molestia Daichi, ¿Lo sabías? –Dices con los brazos cruzados y fulminándolo con la vista.

El pelirrojo te hace una mueca y se voltea molesto con brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Max sonríe algo apenado por aquella escena.

Así empezó el viaje a la montaña. Todos están emocionados y hacen sus propias especulaciones sobre los resultados del entrenamiento y ninguno de ellos olvida que alguno de ellos puede convertirse en el quinto miembro del equipo para Justice-Five. Las chicas: Julia, Mao y Matilda se sienten muy animadas, pues están seguras de que un elemento femenino le iría bien al equipo.

Cuando llegamos a la montaña todos, rápidamente empezamos el entrenamiento, y todos están muy tensos, pues saben que cualquiera de ellos puede convertirse en el elemento que falta. Empezamos a ejercitarnos; todos está llenos de energía, determinación y valor, pero nadie como tú y mientras nosotros entrenamos Kyouji, Emily y Mihaeru se ponen a trabajar en la creación del nuevo Beyblade. Durante los días de entrenamiento me percato de algo, todos te siguen y opinan que eres quien debe elegir al quinto elemento. Todos confiamos en ti, eres como nuestro líder y nuestra actitud te desconcierta al principio, pero a mi no me extraña, eres un gran rival y una gran persona, seguramente eso lo tienen todos en mente, eres una persona honesta, perseverante y determinada y respetas a cada uno de esos Beyluchadores de un modo admirable. Para mi no solo eres al chico al que más amo, tambien eres mi rival, uno de mis mejores amigos y la persona que siempre me dio apoyo incondicional para seguir adelante y para luchar, tu no te das cuenta, pero eres un gran ejemplo para todos.

Una tarde después de entrenar nos detenemos en una colina. Hacen un viento y un calor muy agradables. Te recuestas a descansar y a disfrutar de nuestra compañía. Max y Daichi se encuentran al lado tuyo, mientras que yo prefiero quedarme de pie junto a los demás, desde que empezamos el entrenamiento en la montaña trato de no interferir con eso. Estamos mirando la tarde y cierras tus ojos dejando escapar un ligera risa.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso Takao? Dinos –Pide Max.

–Si, dinos antes de que te duermas –Inquiere Daichi sonriéndote.

–En el instante en que nos pusimos en contra de BEGA –comienzas a hablar para todos– Aquellos que nos poyaron en el pasado, de pronto dejaron de respaldarnos…

Al escuchar eso, no puedo evitar pensar en Hitoshi y en Kai.

–Es realmente triste –te digo sintiéndome mal por ti.

Después de que digo eso veo como tu sonrisa se borra de tus labios.

–La verdad… eso si me molestó –confiesas.

–Lo sabemos… –comenta Max triste.

–… –Y yo no puedo decir nada… Hitoshi es tu hermano y aun así… se unió a BEGA traicionándote, y Kai, era un gran amigo para ti y en quien confiabas a pesar de todo.

–Me siento traicionado, no solo por ellos –dices de pronto refutando mis pensamientos– tambien por BEGA, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se adueñaron de nuestro Deporte y borraron nuestros logros.

Todos te escuchamos atentamente y sé que los demás están de acuerdo contigo, pero de pronto te levantas y te sientas, y tu rostro ha cambiado incluso tu mirada.

–Pero ahora las cosas son distintas, los viejos rivales se han reunido amistosamente para pelear contra ellos y eso me hace pensar que podemos ganar este encuentro –te pones de pie con una sonrisa y tu mirada brilla, y yo cada minuto creo enamorarme más de ti, aunque eso parezca imposible. Y continúas con tus palabras: –no ser favorito en cualquier batalla es un peligro y éste grupo de no favoritos tiene grandes dientes, listos para morder.

Nos encontramos en esto cuando Kyo llega mostrándonos el nuevo Beyblade al fin terminado. El tamaño es distinto de los Beyblades comunes y Kyo lo llama Beyblade Hard Metal System. Todos estamos sorprendidos y tú muy animado. Kyo te lo deja caer en la palma y Mihaeru te proporciona el lanzador. Ninguno se imagina lo que ocurrirá, pero en cuanto lanzas a Seiryu Metal Storm, ocurre una explosión y eres impulsado hacía atrás, aun no reacciono de lo ocurrido, cuando siento como chocas contra mi y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tú, Yo y Rick estamos en el suelo.

–¡Takao! –Apenas puedo escuchar a Max preocupado por ti y entonces reacciono.

–Takao –te asisto. Los comentarios sobre el nuevo Beyblade no se hacen esperar. Max y yo te ayudamos a incorporarte; estás herido, pero lo que hay en tu mirada en ese momento me deja sorprendido, está más decidido que nunca:

–Nuestros sueños se han convertido en la peor pesadilla de Valkov.

El resto de esa tarde, Kyo, Emily y Mihaeru se la pasaron explicándonos en que consistía el nuevo sistema Hard Metal y como poco a poco teníamos que encontrar el balance adecuado para controlarlo, al parecer esto solo era posible con una gran concentración. Kyo ya había hecho bastante en construir nuestros Beyblades el resto dependía de nosotros.

Esa noche me sentía un poco raro, lo que más deseaba era estar y entrenar contigo, pero si el Hard Metal system lo requiere, lo mejor es seguir el entrenamiento sin interrupción.

–¡Rei¡ –Llegaste corriendo hasta mi– Hola, ¿qué estas haciendo? –Preguntas con una animada sonrisa.

Trato de sonreírte, pero mis pensamientos previos no me permiten relajarme.

–Takao… –dejo escapar de mis labios.

Me miras y tu sonrisa desaparece.

–¿Qué pasa? –Me preguntas desconcertado.

–He… solo estaba pensando en nuestros Beyblades –digo volteando hacia el bosque distante.

–¿Si? –Dices animándome a decir lo que pienso.

–Creo que lo mejor será que nos enfoquemos sólo en entrenar.

Te quedas callado un momento, pero después me sonríes de nuevo.

–No te preocupes tanto Rei, verás que dentro de muy poco controlaremos estos Beyblades como a los otros –dices con mucho optimismo.

–Si, claro, pero… –Respondo con duda, tú siempre eres tan seguro y hasta algo imprudente y ante mis palabras veo como tu rostro se desconcierta de nuevo.

–¿Pero? –remarcas.

–Esta batalla es muy importante Takao, si no la ganamos Valkov se apoderara del Beyblade en todo el mundo… –digo seriamente.

Apartas la mirada de mí y la fijas en el suelo.

–Lo sé Rei… –dices muy serio–, pero…

–Mañana entrenaré solo –te interrumpo y miró como me volteas a ver con algo de sorpresa.

–… –no dices nada, solo me miras, creo que has entendido a lo que me refiero, al fin sonríes de nuevo– Ya veo…, está bien, sé que lograras muy pronto controlar la fuerza de Metal Byakko– te das vuelta y caminas lejos de mi– Que… descanses Rei– es lo último que dices y echas a correr a la cabaña.

Es extraño, cuando llegaste tras mío parecía que querías decirme algo, pero… lo estropeé y ahora me siento algo arrepentido, por primera vez no había nadie interrumpiéndonos, yo fui quien cometió el error, ni modo ya no hay vuelta atrás.

–Estoy listo para llevar esta cosa a su límite.

Entrenamos duramente por varios días, prefiero dejarte solo para no interferir en tu entrenamiento esa noche me entendiste muy claramente, cada uno de nosotros debe encontrar la forma de controlar los nuevos Beyblades, pero… aun así Tú y Daichi lo hacen juntos, de hecho lo sospeché, son tan parecidos. Mientras Max entrena por si solo, yo intento lo mismo sin muchos resultados, y a pesar de que dije que entrenaría solo al final, Mao, Gao, Rai y Kiki me acompañan, mientras entreno con ellos recuerdo que cuando era niño y tuve mis primeras batallas, aunque me fuera difícil, no me desesperaba por que nunca dejé de disfrutar esos buenos momentos que jugar al Beyblade me dejó, y el solo pensar y el recordar los momentos vividos tambien junto a ti y el que tú nunca te dieras por vencido a pesar de la adversidad, lo comprendo mejor que antes, lo que más quiero ahora es estar contigo, pelear a tu lado y ayudarte.

Max y yo nos enfrentamos a Rai y a Rick y es cuando comprobamos que al fin hemos logrado controlar el Hard Metal System. Después tú y Daichi nos dan una demostración de sus resultados. Mientras celebramos nuestras miradas se cruzan y tú me sonríes abiertamente, más no hablamos.

Los días han pasado volando y ya es tiempo de regresar para empezar con el torneo de Justice-Five. Es extraño desde que nos sonreímos esa vez no hemos vuelto a hablar… es más, tengo la sensación de que me has estado evitando. No sé como reaccionar ante eso, solo trato de actuar igual que antes, pero… Bueno, ahora que estamos en un lugar más reducido, como tú casa, hemos comprobado una cosa más…: el poder destructivo de nuestros Beyblades. Si no nos detenemos antes capas que destruimos tú casa. Aun hay algunas fallas, incluso parece peligroso.

–Mejor tratemos de estar concentrados– dices después de que Daichi casi nos tira la casa encima con StrataSeiryu– Aun nos quedan algunas paredes.

Aun no sé si eso es un sarcasmo o una broma.

–Aun no puedo entender como un solo momento de distracción puede originar tal pérdida de control –agrego a tus palabras.

Afortunadamente el señor Kinomiya no parecía molesto por lo que hemos hecho a la casa, o casi. Estamos en esto cuando Rick se encarga, como siempre de regresarnos a la realidad. La cual es… que tú no has dicho aun quien será el quinto miembro de nuestro equipo. Tú miras al alto Rick que se ha plantado frente a ti y le sonríes entregándole a Seiryu Metal Storm, lo cual me recuerda algo… algo en lo que no había pensado en días y que por extraña razón llega a mi mente ahora mismo.

"¿Nos enfrentaremos a Kai de nuevo?".

Todos tratan de controlar a Seiryu Metal Storm, pero solo logran volar otra pared del dojo n.nU.

Estamos en esto cuando de pronto Hiromi nos avisa que en televisión están mostrando un torneo interno en BEGA, para seleccionar a sus jugadores en Justice-five. De inmediato te diriges a la sala y yo me quedo sorprendido, en parte por mis pensamientos, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitar que esa pregunta se forme en mi cabeza…

"¿Acaso quieres ver si Kai peleará?".

¡No! Debo borrar eso de mi mente. Tu me dijiste claramente que solo te interesaba Kai como amigo… no como algo más, eso justifica que quieras verlo, pero… pero ¿Por que me siento tan inseguro?

Miramos la TV y vemos como cada uno de los profesionales: Ming Ming, Garland, Crusher y Mystel vencen a todos, y no entiendo cual es el objetivo de todo eso, Valkov pretende algo, pero ¿Qué? Y de pronto…

–Kai…– Te escucho decir.

Kai aparece en Televisión al parecer va a enfrentarse a alguien.

–Por supuesto, sabía que llegaría a la final –suelto sin mucho tacto estoy seguro de que mi voz sonó molesta, lo sé por que Max me voltea a ver, pero… quien no voltea eres tu, ¿Me habrás escuchado por lo menos? ¿Acaso Kai logrará lo que quería? ¿Se quedará en el equipo de BEGA y te enfrentará?

La batalla comienza, Kai se enfrenta a un chico de cabellos anaranjados y ojos turquesa al que Jazzman anuncia como Brooklyn, pero éste sin darle batalla comienza a dejarlo fuera… lo primero que hace es neutralizar uno de los ataques más fuertes de Kai, con el que me venció a mi, y segundos después imita su ataque golpeando duramente a Suzaku, eso nos sorprende a todos.

–¡No puede ser! –Dices sorprendido con tu mirada fija y trémula en la pantalla.

–¡Está usando el mismo ataque de Kai! –Grito, en verdad estoy muy sorprendido.

–Es increíble –concluye Max.

Ese tal Brooklyn no deja de sonreír mientras que Kai comienza a desesperase, lo cual es muy raro en Kai quien no perdió jamás la postura salvo en la batalla que tuvo contra ti, es más pareciera que Brooklyn disfrutara con la desesperación de Hiwatari. Todos estamos atónitos definitivamente Kai es uno de los mejores y ese tal Brooklyn lo está haciendo pedazos.

–Kai… –Sueltan tus labios de nuevo, puedo ver lo preocupado que estas por él y no sé que sentir ante ello, porque debo aceptar que por más que lo deteste tambien yo me siento algo preocupado por él ¡maldición! Y mientras que Max y Kyo hablan tu te pones de pie repentinamente…

–¡Vamos tienes que encontrar como defenderte! ¡No puedes permitir que él te desgaste! –hablas hacia la tele como si en verdad creyeras que Kai pudiera escucharte o como si quisieras estar a su lado en ese momento. Y yo siento como mi corazón empieza a doler…

"¿Por que te preocupas por él? ¡El nos traicionó! ¿Ya lo olvidaste?" –Pienso lleno celos– "¡Se merece lo que le pasa!" –Casi siento ganas de llorar, pero ante mis pensamientos recuerdo algo, y es cuando volteo para mirar a Max y lo que veo en sus ojos me deja sorprendido, sus ojos parecen un frágil cristal por las lágrimas que retiene. Reconozco que mis pensamientos han sido desconsiderados, por poco y olvidaba los sentimientos de Max, todavía miró a mi rubio amigo cuando algo más me hace regresar mi atención a la TV y es la voz de Jazzman…

–¡El ganador… Brooklyn! –anuncia– Parece que BEGA ha descubierto a otro gran beyluchador y… tambien parece que ha seleccionado al fin a los miembros representantes en Justice-five…

"¿Kai perdió?" –Pienso desconcertado.

Yo no soy el único sorprendido; tambien los demás lo están y Jazzman aun no termina de hablar cuando tú te acercas a la televisión y la sujetas, esta vez parece que hablas con él.

–No hablas en serio, ¿Qué hay de Kai? –Exiges preocupado, Kai ha terminado muy mal en esa batalla… ¡Suzaku fue hecho pedazos!–. ¡Pónganlo a él! –Dices.

Todos guardamos silencio, nadie parece preocupado por él más que Tú y Max, pero Max no dice nada en cambio tú…

Más tarde… ya es de noche. Kyo y nosotros hablamos respecto a los jugadores de BEGA, y tú no has dicho nada desde que vimos la batalla de Kai y yo trato de disimular mis celos, sé que estas pensando en él y lo sé, porque desde que regresamos de la montaña no has hablado conmigo…

Todos sospechan que aun después de Justice-five, Valkov tratará de hacer algo malvado; y tu nos dejas hablar sin participar en la plática, yo te miro de ves en cuando, y entonces me doy cuenta de algo, estas demasiado serio, no tengo la menor idea de lo que piensas y eso me provoca desasosiego… ¿en verdad estarás pensando en Kai? Aparto la mirada de ti y me encuentro con las orbes rojizas de Hiromi, la cual se ve triste y no creo lo que veo… me mira y me lo expresa como queriéndome dar a entender algo y yo no entiendo ¿que significa esa tristeza? ¿Y por que me mira? Si desde que ella y yo discutimos sobre Takao no había vuelto a mirarme, me evitaba a toda costa ¿y ahora…?

–Por favor, no exageremos chicos– Dices al fin sacándome de mis pensamientos– solo nos mantendremos alerta y veremos lo que sucede– Todos te miran sorprendidos… hay algo distinto en ti, estoy seguro, y no sé que es– No importan sus trucos sucios y además… aun no estoy seguro de quien sería perfecto para estar en el equipo.

–Oh, vamos ¿Por qué no lo escupes de una vez? –Dice Rick con cansancio recostándose en el suelo.

Mientras que a mí, me traicionan mis pensamientos:

"¿Acaso Kai te hizo cambiar de parecer?"

Todos se alteran de nuevo con el tema salido a flote y aunque concuerdan en que tú seas quien elija, la espera aun no termina y eso hace que estén algo tensos. Y mientras discuten te veo ponerte de pie y abandonar la sala… quiero preguntarte lo que estas pensando, pero… tengo miedo… un miedo angustiante ante lo que dirás. Esperas que Kai vuelva… ¡estoy seguro! Y no sabes cuanto deseo estar equivocado, no me decido a ponerme de pie, pero veo como Kyouji va detrás de ti; entonces me alejo de la discusión y me acercó a la puerta; la abro; pero ni Kyo ni tú están allí,

"Probablemente fueron a la parte de atrás" –pienso y salgo al fin de la sala dejando a todos allí, camino… y estoy por dar vuelta a la esquina para llegar al patio trasero, cuando desde allí escucho la conversación que Kyo y tú sostienen.

–Pero… ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que Kai se una a nuestro equipo? –me quedo atónito cuando escucho a Kyo decir eso.

–Pero, Kyo…, eso significa que tú…

–Ya me conoces –dice Kyouji de nuevo ante tus palabras– yo siempre estoy preparado– saca algo de su bolsillo y te lo da –he estado guardando esto por semanas.

"¿Será…?" –pienso asomándome un poco para ver mejor.

–¡Suzaku! –Exclamas y ya no tengo dudas, miró como lo tomas y lo miras detenidamente.

"Entonces tú no eras él único…, Kyo tambien… y Max… ¿Acaso soy el único que no espera a Kai?".

Te veo voltearte y mirar hacia el cielo y entonces…

–La verdad…–comienzas a decir con voz lánguida–, la verdad es que la idea de que Kai regresará… no ha abandonado mi cabeza.

No puedo creer lo que escucho y recuerdo las palabras de Max.

_---Kai… tiene fuertes razones para hacer lo que hizo---._

"¿Por que todos creen que Kai merece justificación por traicionarnos?" –pienso con desesperación y rencor.

–Lo sé –agrega Kyo– pero… Takao –Titubea en decir algo– ¿Qué hay de Rei…?

Siento una desesperación aplastante en cuanto escucho la pregunta de Kyo, y al verte dudar en contestar, no… ¡No! Ya no puedo soportar más esa plática y salgo corriendo de allí, pero en el camino me encuentro con Hiromi, y casi chocamos…

–¡Rei! –Exclama sorprendida y yo bajo la mirada de inmediato…

–Perdón… –me disculpo, pero no me voy, permanezco allí mientras que siento como mis ojos amenazan con desbordarse en llanto allí mismo. Los dos guardamos silencio hasta que...

–Es Kai ¿verdad?–mis ojos se abren atónitos al escuchar eso de Hiromi. Y cuando alzo la mirada, la veo sonreír y eso me destroza, ¿acaso se alegra al verme en este estado? ¿Ella ya lo sabía?

Salgo corriendo de nuevo hasta que llego al Dojo.

_---Rei… no me mal entiendas, a Kai lo quiero mucho y por ello me duele su traición, pero… lo mismo sentiría si Max o Tu o Kyo me hicieran lo mismo…---._

–¿Qué soy para ti? –Digo para mi mismo al recordar esas palabras queme dijiste cuando te confesé mis sentimientos y mis lágrimas brotan irremediablemente– ¿Me mentiste? ¡Siempre lo quisiste a él! ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué a Kai? –Siento como la fuerza abandona mis piernas y me dejo caer junto a la puerta del Dojo, mientras que mi corazón se hace pedazos.

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

T.T Pobre Rei-kun, ¿Por qué tienen que pasarle esas cosas?

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Eso es lo que yo digo._

¿Si te gustó Yami?

_Yami Hisaki: v.v más o menos, pero ya no hagas llorar a Rei, pobrecito._

n.n la culpa no es mía, es de Kai.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U_

Eso es todo por ahora.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

**¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!**

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Jarashie nochi!

16


	5. 05: ¡Si lastimas a mi Onisan!

**El Fénix, el Tigre y el Dragón.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (amor entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, ya vine XD XD, incluso antes del tercer capitulo de "Dos palabras", no es que no lo tenga listo aun je, pero bueno, este es más fácil de hacer.

_Yami Hisaki: Yo tengo una duda sobre el título._

O.o ¿El título?

_Yami Hisaki: v.v sip ¿Por qué va "El fénix" al principio si Kai ni sale?_

¬¬ ¿Quién te dijo que Kai no sale? ¿Apoco no se la pasan hablando de él durante todo el fic?

_Yami Hisaki: o.O Es cierto, pero… ¬¬ ¿No debía entonces ir El Fénix entre el Tigre y el Dragón?_

Pos no, por que la idea al inicio del fic era que Rei se interponía entre Takao y Kai. Pero ya no te impacientes, en el próximo capítulo Kai ya no va a ser implícito n.n

_Yami Hisaki: Okas._

Gracias a todos (as) por los reviewsNo más, no olviden dejarme su E-mail en su review para contestarles sus comentarios, Ok?

Quiero agradecer a: **Phoenix mildred** a **Kairi**, a **Shiroi Tsuki**, a **Makoto Hayama**, a **Nancy Hiwatari** y a **Youko Sakuma** por haberme dejado un review, este capítulo es para ustedes. Do svidaniya!

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- o "Cursiva" _Recuerdos.

**Parte 05: ¡Si lastimas a mi Oni-san no te lo perdonaré!**

(POV de Rei)

Después de escucharlos a Kyo y a ti, no me siento con ganas de volver con los demás, por más que quisiera no podría seguir actuando como si todo estuviera bien… por lo que reuniendo las pocas fuerzas de mis piernas me levantó y preparo mi futón…

"¡Estúpidas lágrimas!" –Mis ojos no dejan de llorar y eso me hace sentir furioso. Me cambio de ropa y cuando termino de colocarme la pijama me recuesto… No creo poder dormir, pero… necesito estar sólo…

_---…La verdad es que la idea de que Kai regresará… no ha abandonado mi cabeza---._

_---Lo sé, pero… Takao ¿Qué hay de Rei…?---._

Aprieto mis párpados duramente al recordar esas palabras… no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero entonces escucho la puerta del Dojo recorrerse y cierro mis ojos fingiendo estar dormido, pero de cualquier modo mi espalda es lo único que verá esa persona… quien sea que esa.

–¿Rei? –Eres tú… abro mis ojos y estoy por levantarme, pero…

–¿Ya se durmió? –escucho la gritona voz de Daichi al segundo.

–¡Shh! No grites –escucho tus murmullos– Lo despertarás.

–¿Yo? ¿Quién fue el que llegó gritando: ¡REI!

–¡Cierra la boca! –Escucho como le reprendes con voz baja.

–¿Qué pasa? –Ahora escucho a Max.

–¡Shh! –Ahora escucho a Daichi y a ti haciendo ese sonido– Rei está dormido, no lo vayan a despertar.

Si hubiera estado verdaderamente dormido ya me habría despertado con todo eso. Todos entran al dojo y hablan en voz baja… todo lo que dices es acatado por ellos, el único que nunca te hizo caso fue Kai... "irónico". No dicen nada interesante incluso creo que caeré dormido después de todo, hasta que…

–Oye Mao ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

–Claro, Takao.

–Puedes he… ¿Dejarme ese lugar?

"¿Lugar?" –pienso algo curioso.

–¿Por qué? –Escucho la voz de Mao sonriente.

–Si, ¿por qué? –Se suma Rai a la cuestión.

–Ah… pues, p-por que ahí me siento más cómodo… la verdad nunca me ha gustado tener la puerta detrás de mi –escuchó tu voz titubeante.

–Y porque allí estas cerca de Rei, ¿no?

Ante tal afirmación de Mao abro los ojos repentinamente y miro que tanto Mao como tú están discutiendo esto muy cerca de mi futón.

–M-Mao… –Veo cómo te has puesto rojo… y no lo comprendo…, pero cierro los ojos en cuanto escucho que alguien se acerca a ustedes.

–¿Entonces es verdad que Tú y Rei, andan? –es la sorprendida voz de Michael.

–¡Que lindo! –Dice Julia emocionada pero aun manteniendo la voz baja– ¡Esa es una gran sorpresa!

–Ah… no sé que decir…–Ese ha sido Raúl.

–Pues no digas nada –Ese es Rick– No tenemos por qué opinar.

–¿Pero es verdad? –Reitera Émily.

–Bueno… pues… –de nuevo te escucho titubear…

–¿Tu sabias eso Max? –Dice Émily de nuevo.

–Oigan, mejor hay que dormir –interrumpe Daichi… para variar– pero es preciso que se callen para que eso sea posible.

–Es cierto, mañana es el inicio de Justice-five– Dices con tu usual seguridad.

–Por favor, Takao –Escucho que Julia insiste– solo dinos si, si o si no.

Abro los ojos para mirarte cuando le respondas a Julia, pero mi corazón me dice que no responderás…

–Si… –¡Contestas que si! Y después veo como inclinas el rostro con una sonrisa tímida, y no lo creo ¿entonces si me correspondes?... No entiendo… si es así, ¿Por qué me duele tanto que hables de Kai? ¿Por que temo que en cuanto lo vuelvas a ver ocurrirá algo? ¿Qué fue lo que le respondiste a Kyouji? El interrogatorio ha terminado y con los ojos muy ligeramente abiertos, veo como acomodas tu futón junto a mí y te acuestas. Tú tienes tu habitación, pero siempre que venimos a tu casa, duermes con nosotros en las mismas condiciones. Alguien apaga la luz y a los pocos minutos abro mis ojos y te observo… estas volteando hacia mi, y puedo ver como haz doblado tu brazo bajo tu cabeza…

"¿Tu almohada?" –Me pregunto– "¿Se la has dejado a Daichi?".

Te sigo observando hasta que veo como abres tus ojos lentamente y como te agitas al percatarte de mi mirada.

–Rei… ¿Estabas despierto?

–Me desperté hace un momento…–Miento.

–¿Estas molesto?

–¿…? –¿Por qué me has preguntado eso?– ¿De qué? –Digo, tal vez hace un momento no me percaté del tono de voz que usé.

–Por esto… –dices con algo de inseguridad– iba a pedirte si podía dormir junto a ti ¿Te molesta?

Eso me deja sorprendido y muy confundido.

–¿Querías dormir cerca de mi? –pregunto.

A pesar de la oscuridad veo como sonríes y asientes.

–Jamás me molestaría con eso… –Me siento dolido porque me estuviste ignorando por casi tres días, pero no me atrevo a reclamar, siento como si no pudiera hacerlo…

–Rei.

–¿Umn?

–¿Podrías tomar mi mano?

Eso me sorprende a un más… recuerdo que ya en otras ocasiones habías dejado un: **¿Podrías…?** Incompleto ¿Acaso es eso lo que has tratado de decirme en todo este tiempo? pero… si a quien quieres es a Kai ¿Por qué estas pidiéndome todo esto? No entiendo, pero no soy capaz de reprocharte nada.

–Por supuesto –me escucho decir ante tu petición, por lo que sacando mi mano del futón te muestro mi palma, entonces tu tambien la sacas y la colocas sobre la mía. Me estremezco al sentir tu tacto y el calor sube a mi rostro, seguramente estoy ruborizado, pero tú no puedes verme… ¿O si? Enfoco mi mirada en tu rostro y te veo sonreír… ¿Esto es verdad o estoy soñando? ¿Me quieres o no me quieres? No entiendo nada Takao… Debería estar feliz, pero en cambio siento como mi corazón empieza a llorar por que seguramente estoy soñando y tú… tú no has dicho que andamos, ni quieres estar conmigo… ni me has pedido que tome tu mano, siento unos deseos descontrolados de levantarme de aquí, ir hasta tu futón, estrecharte entre mis brazos y besar tus labios y de ese modo asegurarme de que realmente te tengo… de que eres mío, pero… no puedo hacerlo, jamás me atrevería a hacerlo…

–Buenas noches, Rei –Tu dulce despedida me hace regresar de mi confundida mente y entonces veo como cierras tus ojos y caes profundamente dormido y siento como tu mano sujeta la mía sin temor…sin duda.

–Buenas noches –respondo tiempo después– nunca te apartes de mi.

_XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX_

Finalmente ha llegado el día de Justice-Five, y en por televisión muestran como todas las personas se dirigen al Beyestadio de la antigua BBA; todos están ansioso por saber qué ocurrirá entre los BEGABladers y el quipo del campeón mundial, Takao Kinomiya. Pero antes de ir al Beyestadio nos detenemos en el hospital para visitar a Yuriv. Él está aun en terapia intensiva y el Sr. Dickenson se encuentra con él. Nos acercamos a su cama y le dedicamos algunas palabras y después de ello el Señor Dickenson sugiere un nombre para nuestro equipo: Los G-Revolutions y a todos nos agrada el nombre, después de todo ni siquiera nos habíamos tomado la molestia de pensar en un nombre para nuestro equipo. Antes de irnos tu te regresas a la cama de Yuriv y dejas junto a él a Suzaku Metal system. Nadie dice nada y yo trato de no pensar nada, tratando de mantener en mente lo que ocurrió en la noche y esta mañana.

Al fin nos dirigimos al Beyestadio y vemos lo concurrido que se encuentra. Tú no tienes miedo y les has dicho a los demás que se pondrá un sustituto, pero al llegar al centro del Beyestadio Jazzman nos reclama la ausencia de un elemento. Tú aun no has dicho a quien elegirás y por no sugerir nada llevas a…. al Señor Kinomiya con una máscara u.uU, al que llamas "señor X", Kyo y Hiromi parecen muy avergonzados. Después de que Valkov suelta unas palabras amenazantes la primera batalla está por iniciar y es Daichi, el primero en enfrentarse… su oponente es: Ming Ming.

Daichi se encuentra furioso por el hecho de tener que beybatallar con esa chica y se la pasa todo el inicio de la batalla diciendo que Ming Ming no tiene espíritu de Beyluchador y que lo mejor es que solo se dedique a cantar. Pero la peliazul se siente ofendida con ello y comienza a cantar, pero al parecer y por las palabras de Kyouji, la canción de Ming Ming fortalece a Venus (su bestia bit) y eso hace que Daichi tenga pocas probabilidades contra ella. Kyo es fan de Ming Ming lo que a veces nos hizo dudar del lado de quien estaba.

La batalla termina, Ming Ming gana y Daichi tiene que aceptar que ella en realidad es una buena Beyluchadora, lamentablemente hemos perdido el primer encuentro de Justice-five.

La siguiente batalla me corresponde a mí y todos confían en mí, para Avanzar en el torneo. Antes de ir al Beyestadio de nuevo tú me tomas de la mano y me llevas al pasillo…

–Yo tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarme a Crusher –me declaras seriamente– él es una persona con un verdadero espíritu de lucha; es muy fuerte y lo más importante es que no solo pelea por Valkov, tambien lo hace por su hermana.

Me quedo atento escuchando eso, has dejado de ser aquel chico fanfarrón que solía vanagloriarse de ser el campeó mundial. Durante el campeonato mundial fui testigo de tú cambio, has madurado bastante.

–Sé que tu beylucharas de la misma forma que él lo hará, pues aunque Crusher esté del lado de Valkov es una persona honesta y honorable –concluyes.

Sonrío ante tus palabras y sujeto tu mano con fuerza, ya que aun no me has soltado.

–Lo haré –te ofrezco una sonrisa y tu tambien sonríes tiñéndose tus mejillas de un leve color escarlata.

Cuando llegamos al Beyestadio me entero por la boca de Jazzman que la hermana menor de Crusher está recibiendo una cirugía en el hospital ahora mismo y Crusher en lugar de estar con ella en estos momentos, se encuentra aquí, para pelear por BEGA y por Valkov, no se que pensar al respecto, pero no olvido lo que me has dicho.

Pronto las palabras de Jazzman dejan conmovido a todo el público, pero eso no me importa, si Crusher lo va a dar todo en esta batalla, yo tambien lo haré. Hay demasiado en juego y tengo una responsabilidad y un compromiso contigo y con todos. Al fin nos llaman para que nos acerquemos al plato y me pongo de pie.

–Vé por le Rei, puedes hacerlo –dice Daichi cerrando un ojo y mostrándome su dedo pulgar.

–Solo permanece en calma –dice Max.

–Juega según tu espíritu, Rei –me dices tú.

Me vuelvo y los miro a todos con una sonrisa.

–Si, –te respondo y luego veo a los demás– muchas gracias amigos.

Miro al pelirrojo y aun me parece irreal que él me esté apoyando, lo digo porque en los meses anteriores no me soportaba, ni yo a él, pero lo que ocurrió esta mañana antes de ir al hospital fue lo que dio este resultado…

_---¡Kyaaa!---._

_Todos despertamos desconcertados al escuchar el grito de Mao. Tú y yo nos incorporamos de inmediato, pues el grito ha sido justo frente a nosotros._

_---¿Por qué gritas tanto Mao –Reclamó Rai medio dormido---._

_---¡Takao y Rei están tomados de la mano!---._

_---¿Qué? –Exclamó despertando---._

_Y de un momento a otro ya todos estaban entorno a nuestros futones._

_---Buenos días Chicos –saludaste a todos con una sonrisa---._

_---… –Yo estaba… bueno, muy ruborizado y avergonzado y fui incapaz de hablar---._

_---Gracias por despertarnos Mao–dijiste de nuevo– olvidé colocar el despertador---._

_---Cuando quieras –sonrió mi hermana con naturalidad---._

_---Entonces lo suyo va enserio –dijo Julia---._

_---¡Pero por supuesto que si! –Se apresuró a confirmar Mao– Takao es el novio de Rei._

_Me sentí bastante abrumado con aquel título…_

"_¿Tu no-novio?" –La verdad me sentí bastante expuesto… –"Te Amo, en verdad quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero… pero… soy demasiado tímido para eso, además…"–El recuerdo de la conversación de Takao con Kyo volvió a mi en ese momento…_

_---Oigan, será mejor que dejen a Rei y a Takao en paz –interrumpió Anderson (Rick) de nuevo… para mi suerte– Hoy es la primera Beybatalla de Justice-five, tenemos que estar listos ya---._

_Al escuchar eso todos dejaron de enfocarnos y comenzaron a moverse, solamente recuerdo a Mao y a Julia sonreírnos con… algo de malicia… y creí que sufriría un colapso nervioso…_

_---Rei… –el oír tu voz a mi lado hace que esa sensación se disperse… por un momento---._

_Te volteé a ver con el rostro sonrojado._

_---Podrías soltarme… tenemos que levantarnos –dijiste con una sonrisa algo apenada._

_Ruborizado volteé hacia nuestras manos y me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo el embrollo no había soltado tu mano, por lo que retiré mi mano de inmediato y…_

_---P-p-perdón… –solté con voz lánguida; ya no sabía que hacer con la pena, me sentí muy estúpido y el tenerte cerca eso no mejoraba._

_---Gracias, Rei –me dijiste dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa, estabas ruborizado igual que yo… y me quedé prendado de esa hermosa imagen…_

"_Te amo tanto… ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Al diablo con la timidez!" –Apenas te acababa de soltar, pero tomándote de la mano de nuevo te jalé hacía mí y mi futón. Ruborizado y desconcertado me volteaste a ver y eso era lo que quería, para poder al fin besarte me comencé a acercar a ti lentamente…_

_---Takao…–Susurré---._

_---Rei… –Balbuceas…---._

_---Rei---._

_Pero… ¿qué? Tu voz sonó a la par con otra y cuando volteé me encontré con Daichi, quien me miraba._

"_¡Maldición! Otra vez él u.uU"._

_---¿Ahora qué Daichi? –Preguntaste alejándote de mí y recuperando la postura---._

_---Dije Rei, no metiches –declaró el chico pelirrojo y eso me desconcertó, "¿Daichi quería hablar conmigo?"---._

_---¿Qué te pasa? –su insolencia te molestó---._

_El pelirrojo se cursó de brazo y desviando su vista dijo:_

_---Quiero hablar con Rei---._

"_Me lo temía v.vU"._

_---Está bien –te pusiste de pié– Los esperamos en el comedor, pero ni se te ocurra hacerle algo malo a Rei, ¿Me oyes? –Te vas---._

_Tus palabras me dejan sorprendido. Te vemos irte y desapareces tras la puerta._

_---¡Y no espíes! –dice el pelirrojo._

_Escuchamos como algo cae al otro lado de la puerta._

_---¡Por supuesto que no! –Gritaste desde donde estabas---._

_Al fin nos quedamos solos en el Dojo, yo sigo acostado en mi Futón. La verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que Daichi quería decirme, pero era seguro de que era sobre Takao._

_---¿De qué quieres hablar? – pregunto para apresurar eso---._

_---Ayer no estabas dormido, ¿verdad?---._

_---… –Bueno, ayer estaba despierto, pero… ¿cómo sabe eso Daichi? Me sentí algo extraño bajo su mirada; los niños tiene siempre una simpleza y una facilidad sorprendentes para decir las cosas y eso es algo incómodo para mi que hay cosas que prefiero no decir…---._

_---Sé perfectamente que escuchaste lo que los chicos dijeron y lo que dijo Takao…---._

_Mi rostro se puso serio, ¿A dónde quería llegar ese niño?_

_---¿Dime por qué te hiciste el dormido?---._

_---¿Por qué me preguntas eso?---._

_---¡Yo pregunté primero!---._

_Bueno… ya era el momento de una niñería, sino por poco y olvidaría con quien estaba hablando. No sabía lo que Daichi pretendía, pero, no soy lo suficientemente hábil para mentir y tal parece que no me dejará en paz hasta que responda._

_---Tenía miedo… –¿Por qué lo dije? No estoy seguro tal vez tenía curiosidad por saber que diría---._

_---Ah, y supongo que hace un momento tambien sentiste miedo y por eso te quedaste como un completo tonto---._

_---… –no soy de los que se dejan llevar tan fácilmente con una afrenta---._

_---¿En verdad quieres a Takao como dices, o no? – Me asaltó con esa pregunta---._

_---Claro que lo quiero –respondí al instante---._

_---¿Entonces por que no lo admitiste?---._

_---Ya te lo dije---._

_---Pero ¿miedo de qué? Takao no te ha dicho que no quiera estar contigo. Si en verdad lo quisieras…---._

_---Es que… Kai… –solté sintiéndome afligido…---._

_---¿Kai? –Espetó confundido– ¿Y que tiene que ver Kai en esto? ¿Tambien te gusta él?_

_Eso me hace enojar._

_---¡No seas tonto! –Grité– ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? Ayer Takao estaba muy preocupado por Kai!_

_---¿Y eso qué?---._

_---¿Cómo que y eso qué? ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Es Takao quien siente algo por él!_

_Después de que grité eso me quedé agachado cerrando los ojos, él no dice nada… y no sé que va a pasar ahora… de pronto escucho que se rié y eso me confunde alzando la mirada hacia él._

_---Pues que tonto eres si te dejas vencer por alguien que ni siquiera está aquí---._

_---… –El enemigo invisible, ¡que irónico! – ¿A que viene todo esto? Si yo pensé que no soportabas verme con Takao---._

_---En verdad que eres un tonto –dice el chico cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos en su cintura y haciendo una mueca de desprecio– por un momento pensé que en ti podría confiar para que siempre esté al lado del tonto de Takao, pero ahora veo que no es así…_

_---¿…? –en ese momento me sentí totalmente confundido con las palabras de Daichi– ¿Cómo dices? –pregunté---._

_El abre los ojos y me mira con molestia._

_---Entonces… como crees que Takao siente algo por Kai ¿Vas a dejarlo? ¿Te largarás a China después de que acabe el Justice-five o antes?---._

_---No me iré a ningún lado---._

_---¿Y por que habría de creerte si ya lo hiciste una vez? ¡Max, Kai y tú lo dejaron sólo! ¡Sin importarles nada más que ustedes mismos!---._

_---¡No! –Grité– Le prometí a Takao que siempre estaría con él, que nunca me apartaría de su lado y no romperé mi promesa por que en verdad lo Amo, ¡lo amo con toda mi alma! –después de eso el silencio se volvió a apoderar de la habitación y al no escuchar nada del pelirrojo alcé la vista para mirarlo y me sorprendo de verlo atónito y ruborizado mirándome. Y yo tambien me ruborizo al darme cuenta de todo lo que he gritado._

_---Bueno…–Reanuda– la verdad yo no sé mucho sobre esas cosas y menos de el amor entre chicos, pero… ya me convenciste –Dice totalmente ruborizado y desviando la vista para tratar de ocultarlo---_

_Y yo no puedo hacer nada más que sonreír ante eso._

_---Sabes… –dijo de nuevo el pelirrojo mirando el suelo y moviendo su pie –la verdad es que Takao es como mi Oni-san---._

_Mi rostro se llena de ternura ante tal confesión, entonces era por eso que estaba preocupado por Takao._

_---¿En serio? –Pregunto mirándolo con ternura---._

_El se ruboriza y se acerca a mí._

_---Si, pero es un secreto –me susurra casi al oído y con voz muy baja, por poco y no lo escucho. Después el chico pelirrojo se va del Dojo dejándome allí, pero al cabo de unos segundos que ha desaparecido a través de la puerta escucho que se regresa corriendo y… –¡Así es que si lastimas a mi Oni-san no te lo perdonaré!_

_Me quedé muy sorprendido con eso, pero después de que Daichi finalmente se va, me río, sobre todo por el hecho de que estaba dejando que mis celos me dejaran pensar que Daichi sentía algo más por Takao, cuando en realidad solo lo considera un hermano mayor._

Y así fue como terminó el pleito entre ese niño y yo… jamás imaginé que Daichi considerara a Takao como a su hermano mayor, vaya que los hermanos menores son todo un caso, por ese lado de nuevo Hiromi tuvo razón, ella me dijo algo así.

_---Pues que tonto eres si te dejas vencer por alguien que ni siquiera está aquí---._

Ojalá las cosas fueran tan sencillas como lo cree Daichi, ya sé que Kai no está aquí… pero el poder de los sentimientos es increíble, lo sé por que a pesar de estar tan lejos, en China mi amor por Takao jamás desapareció, al contrario la distancia me hacía amarlo aun más extrañarlo, añorarlo…

_---…La verdad es que la idea de que Kai regresará… no ha abandonado mi cabeza---._

_---Es Kai ¿verdad?---._

Las personas somos tan frágiles frente al amor… en unos minutos reímos y al segundo estamos llorando… ahora estas conmigo y me siento feliz, pero… ¿mañana me sentiré igual?

Al fin estoy frente al plato y Crusher está frente mío, él es enorme, como lo es su lanzador que parece una bazooka, yo también me preparo con mi lanzador. El Beyestadio es anunciado como Ciudad batalla y el juego al fin comienza…

–¡Let it rip!

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ ¡no manches! El título del capítulo me hizo pensar otra cosa._

¿Qué cosa?

_Yami Hisaki: Pues en Monica y Crusher, después de Todo Rei iba a pelar con él._

n.n jeje. Pero ya sabes quien es el próta aquí.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U Bueno debo admitir que este es uno de tus fic con los mejores títulos, el título casi siempre tiene que ver con algo que los personajes dicen y queda muy significativo, y eso que siempre has sido una plasta para los títulos._

¬¬U er… supongo que debo sentirme alagada. Bueno, ya está aclarado lo de Daichi, ahora solo falta que Kai aparezca.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ no más estas friegue y friegue con eso y seguro que al final va a ser una tontería._

¬¬U Yami… haré de cuenta que no escuché eso.

_Yami Hisaki: v.v como quieras._

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

**¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!**

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidaniya! (Дο свидания!)

15


	6. 06: Llegas tarde

**El Fénix, el Tigre y el Dragón.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (amor entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, que siguen esta historia ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! No sé como agradecéroslo! T.T

_Yami Hisaki: Yo tengo una idea ¬¬, dejando de hacer tanto pancho y empezar de una buena vez._

¬¬U ¿Cómo crees Yami?

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ yo tambien soy tu lectora, me harías feliz a mi._

¬¬ Ignorémosla. n.n bueno, ya está aquí el esperado capítulo 6, que por el título ya sabrán que pasa en él.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ pues que chafa, eso no teiene nada de suspenso._

¬¬X ¡Cállate Yami! n.n, bueno aquí hay muchas escenitas de lo que no se vió, en la serie. Haber que les parece.

_Yami Hisaki: Gracias a todos (as) por los reviews ¬¬ enserio no sé por qué leen esto, pero en finNo más, no olviden dejarnos su E-mail en su review para contestarles sus comentarios, Ok?_

n.nX tu siempre tan bromista Yami… Quiero agradecer a: **Makoto Hayama, **a **Nancy Hiwatari, **a **Phoenix mildred, **a **Shiroi Tsuki**, a **Youko Sakuma** y a **Kai Angel** por haberme dejado un review. Do svidaniya!

**Phoenix Mildred**: Hola querida Phoenix. Sipi, en realidad Daichi-chan estaba probando a Rei-kun después de todo Daichi estuvo todo el tiempo con Takao cuando él estaba triste y se sentía traicionado por Rei, Max y Kai, él pudo ver lo mucho que nuestro niño peliazul sufrió con esa situación T.T. Y desde aquí te agradezco tu review en AL AMANECER, y perdona el Lemon tan malo, espero poder corregirlo, y si... TaKai, ya no es mi pareja favorita es que antes era la única que tenía, pero ahora ya se me ampliaron los gustos esos no significa que deje de leer sobre ellos, solo que ahora tendré más conflictos para escribir sobre ellos pues de siempre terminaré convirtiéndolo en un Triangulo, ya sea TaKaRei o TaKaYu XD XD, gracias por leer Phoenix. Espero el capi te guste. Salu2!

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- o "Cursiva" _Recuerdos.

**Parte 06: Llegas tarde…**

(POV de Rei)

–¡Let it rip!

Mi Beyblade comienza y el primero en atacar es Crusher, pero yo lo esquivo hábilmente dejándole un recuerdo de mi parte, un ataque defensivo. Es demasiado pronto para que esto acabe, ni siquiera ha comenzado la verdadera batalla.

"Sé lo que la victoria significa para ti, pero yo tambien tengo mis razones para ganar. Soy un miembro de los G-Revolutions, soy un Bai Fu Zu, pero más que nada soy un Beyluchador y no me rendiré. No aceptaré una derrota".

Con esto en mente Crusher y yo comenzamos una persecución por todo el plato, no puedo perder, si lo hago Valkov podría controlar todo el deporte del Beyblade y lo cierto s que amo demasiado este deporte como para permitirlo. Ahora destruimos todo el estadio. Creo que ya es el momento de acabar con esto y lanzo mis mejores ataques, pero el los resiste todos de modo sorprendente y eso me recuerda a las palabras de Takao. En verdad Crusher es muy fuerte.

De pronto ocurre algo inesperado, el provoca un temblor en el plato en que Byakko queda atrapado y por más que lo intento no puedo liberarlo. Y ante esto Takao, mi Clan y el resto de mis compañeros comienza a animarme para salir adelante y así reuniendo gran parte de mi fuerza consigo liberarlo. Lo miró, parece cansado. Sé que él tiene fuertes motivos para continuar en esta beybatalla; pero no soy el malo del cuento, así que le expongo los míos.

–No voy a rendirme. No solo peleo por mí, lo hago por todos los beyluchadores del mundo. Por mis amigos que construyeron mi Beyblade, por mi Clan, los Bai Fu Zu, quienes me cuidan y apoyan; y por mis compañeros quienes me enseñaron el verdadero espíritu del Beyblade y por mi más grande rival y mejor amigo: Takao, quien siempre me ha llevado a hacer lo mejor que pueda. Es por eso que no voy a rendirme. Mis amigos y compañeros creen en mi y no voy a decepcionarlos.

"Pero además hay algo más que me mantiene aquí y es mi amor por ti, Takao".

Ha llegado el momento de lanzar el ataque que decidirá esta beybatalla. Y una fuerte explosión hace pedazos el plato.

–Me niego a perder, por ti, por nuestros amigos; me niego a perder.

El también lanza su ataque y tanto él como yo estamos expulsando toda nuestra energía, y ahora entiendo por que Takao lo respeta tanto. Esta beybatalla es casi tan intensa como la que sostuve con Takao hace unos meses. El plato termina en ruinas, me he quedado sin energías y caigo con una rodilla en el suelo, no sé lo que ha pasado hasta que A.J y Brad Best me informan que es Byakko quien ha salido del plato. He perdido… De pronto Crusher se acerca a mi y me dice que su victoria fue solo una casualidad, que yo debí ganar; pero yo lo dudo, cualquiera de los dos puedo haber ganado esta batalla, y tanto como yo, él merecía esta victoria, por su fuerza y su persistencia. Después de decir tales palabras Crusher se inclina, me abraza y comienza a llorar, pidiéndome que nos volvamos a encontrar en otra beybatalla. Yo estoy sorprendido, Crusher es una persona honesta y sensible, es una persona digna aunque esté en el bando de Valkov. Takao tenía razón…

Al fin bajo de la plataforma. Los miro a todos y me disculpo.

–Lo lamento chicos… –cierro los ojos– lo arruiné.

–No digas eso –Takao me interrumpe– Fue un encuentro magnífico, es una pena que hallamos perdido, pero al menos lo hicimos de forma justa y limpia, le demostraste al mundo de que estas hecho.

No pudo evitar sonrojarme al escucharlo decir todo eso.

–Estoy de acuerdo –agrega Daichi– Esa beybatalla fue genial; pero una victoria no habría estado mal también.

–Bueno chicos, mejor vayamos a descansar –dice Kyo– dentro de unas horas tendremos el tercer encuentro.

Justo en ese momento escuchamos desde el micrófono de Jazzman, exponiendo la situación: BEGA ha obtenido dos victorias, mientras que nosotros ninguna, si en la siguiente no obtenemos una victoria estaremos fuera. Todos estamos conscientes de ello, demasiado conscientes.

–Chicos ya saben lo que esto significa –comenta Hiromi.

–Ya no queda espacio para el error– Le contesta Kyouji, muy serio.

Te hechas a andar hacia el pasillo y todos vamos detrás de ti.

–Si no ganamos ahora estaremos fuera– Esta vez dice Daichi.

–Eso no pasará –Dice Takao, muy serio y yo por inercia volteo hacía Max, quien es el siguiente en Beybatallar, pero no ha dicho nada, de hecho ha estado muy callado desde que vimos a Kai ser derrotado por ese chico de cabello naranja. Permito que Takao y los demás avancen y me acerco a él.

–¿Max?

Mi rubio amigo reacciona como si hubiese salido de una profunda reflexión.

–¿He?

–¿Estas bien?

–Claro –Sonríe de pronto– todo está bien, solo que necesito ir al baño, luego los veo– me dice echándose a correr por otro lado.

No sé si estará bien, no he tenido tiempo de hablar con el con respecto a Kai lo vi muy preocupado por él ayer, pero a diferencia de Takao, Max lo ocultó y lo sigue ocultando. Mientras no está Kyo, Rai y los demás platicamos un poco sobre su oponente, quien es Mystel, y sus habilidades no me son del todo desconocidas, sin embargo Max nunca lo ha visto en acción. Kyouji nos muestra una simulación del Beyblade de Max contra Poseidón (La bestia bit de Mystel) afirmando que la técnica de Max no será suficiente para derrotarlo. Todos estamos hablando de esto cuando de pronto Max nos grita reclamándonos por creer que va a perder la batalla y sale corriendo; por estar tan ocupados hablando no nos percatamos de que el ya estaba allí escuchando todo lo que dijimos acerca de su técnica. Me siento mal, se que él está triste y además presionado por la situación en la que nos encontramos, es su beybatalla la que decidirá si seguimos en el juego o estamos fuera, ahora todo el destino del Beyblade recae en él… aunque suene exagerado.

El descanso termina y al fin volvemos a ver a Max en el estadio. Takao Habla por todos cuando se acerca a él y se disculpa por lo que dijimos. El tambien se disculpa diciendo que tal vez exageró en su reclamo. Después de solucionar eso, la beybatalla inicia y todos le damos ánimos.

Nuestro rubio amigo nos sorprende con un inicio diferente, pero después persiste en su estilo defensivo, el cual parece surtir efecto. Ahora que veo a Max lo miró mucho más concentrado que molesto. Todos estamos confundidos, no sabemos si él ganará, pero Kyo no explica lo que ocurre, La beybatalla es muy pareja, pero… no. La técnica de Max comienza a hacer retroceder a Poseidón. ¡Es sorprendente! Después de usar su Ocean Javaline y su Aqua Shield, un gran oleaje está por derribar a Max, pero él lo resiste. Estoy preocupado por él, todos lo estamos, nuestro amigo está exhausto pero nunca lo vi tan determinado como en este momento. Ambos expulsan toda su energía y esta vez los dos son sacados del beyestadio, al mismo tiempo… Max lo logró, obtuvo un empate y seguimos en el torneo.

"Muy bien hecho Max"

_XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX_

El día de hoy hubo muchas emociones. Nos han dado algunos días de descanso antes de la siguiente beybatalla. Esa noche hacemos una pequeña celebración para Max que gracias él seguimos en el camino correcto. Takao parece muy animado y nos felicita a Daichi y a mi también por nuestro gran esfuerzo, pero… lo noto algo extraño.

"¿Qué será lo que estas pensando?"

Mientras que todos nuestros compañeros platican, me percato que él ya no parece tan animado como antes, es más ahora se mantiene algo alejado y ajeno a nuestra plática; entonces me levanto de donde estoy y voy hacia él.

–¿Todo bien? –le pregunto.

Parece muy distraído, pero reacciona y alza la vista hacía mí en cuanto escucha mi pregunta.

–Claro –responde sonriéndome.

–¿Seguro? –Lo miro con algo de exigencia.

El se sorprende pero vuelve a sonreírme tiñéndose sus mejillas de un leve rubor.

–Estoy seguro, no te preocupes.

Luego de escuchar eso, me quito de frente de él y me siento a su lado en el suelo, agarrando mis rodillas con mis manos y recargando mi espalda en la pared.

–Tenías razón –Reanudo para empezar la plática.

–¿De qué?

–Sobre Crusher –Agrego– Beybatalló muy bien, es una persona honesta y digna.

–… –no me dice nada, simplemente observa a los demás y lo que hacen–…sabes –Dice al cabo– cuando comenzamos todo esto creía que lo BEGABladers eran solo una marionetas, manipuladas vilmente por Valkov para servir a su propósito, pero… las beybatallas que libraron Daichi, Max y tú, me han mostrado lo contrario… y creo– hace una pausa– Que yo también debo ser honesto en el torneo.

Escucharle decir eso me deja muy desconcertado, creo que no he entendido lo que dice… "¿Honesto? ¿Es que acaso no lo has sido?".

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Tardo en preguntarlo.

Él se reacomoda en su lugar, doblando su pierna izquierda y dejando la derecha estirada mientras que coloca un brazo sobre la pierna doblada y la otra mano la coloca sobre el piso, del lado de donde yo me encuentro. Ladea un poco la cabeza y al fin me responde:

–Hablo de lo que voy a hacer en el torneo, y tengo que hacerlo bien, por que no quiero decepcionarlos… todo tiene que salir bien.

–Si tu estas con nosotros eso es seguro –le digo poniendo mi mano sobre la suya.

Al sentirme recibe mi mano y la sostiene.

–Rei… ¿Crees que hago lo correcto?

Al escuchar esa pregunta sonrío.

–Por su puesto, tenemos que recuperar nuestro deporte, tú eres nuestro líder y creemos en ti...

–Basta.

Mis ojos se agrandan al oír eso.

–¿Takao? –Lo llamo preocupado por su expresión "¿Acaso te he molestado?", eso temo.

–Me avergüenzas… –agrega y veo que en verdad esta algo ruborizado.

Me calmo y sonriendo suelto su mano y la paso por la parte superior de su espalda, a la altura de sus hombros atrayéndolo ligeramente hacia mi. Apenas he hecho esto; siento como él se deja ir hacia mí y me rodea con sus brazos abrazándome y ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. Eso me sorprende y al sentir como su pelo me hace cosquillas en el cuello y el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío me ruborizo, pero…

"¿Qué es lo que tienes? Pareciera que te sientes muy inseguro… no es que no puedas estarlo, pero me gustaría saber cual es la razón que te tiene así".

–¿Takao?

–No es nada –le escucho decir– estoy bien… gracias por estar conmigo Rei.

Al escuchar eso me siento muy feliz, por lo que lo rodeo con mis brazos tambien estrechándolo fuertemente. Permanezco así algunos minutos, después…

–No tienes que agradecérmelo –Digo y soltándolo un poco, alzo su rostro para mirar aquellos ojos que tanto amo. Takao me sonríe levemente sin decir nada y yo me dejo llevar y deposito un beso en su frente, me aparto y la respuesta ante mi acto es gratificante, sus mejillas están rojas, pero me sigue sonriendo. Yo también sonrío y tomándolo del mentón me acerco lentamente a él para besarlo en los labios, ya estoy cerca y siento su aliento en mi rostro… pero, de pronto siento como toma la mano con la que le sujeto el rostro y baja la vista. Eso me deja desconcertado… ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Perdóname –lo escucho– Aun… no estoy listo…

–… –No sé que decir.

–… –El no dice nada más simplemente cuelga sus brazos y apoya su frente en mi pecho– déjame prepararme –concluye.

–Está bien –al fin digo– será una difícil espera, pero lo haré hasta que estés listo– Mi corazón alberga la esperanza de que no sea mucho tiempo, han pasado cuatro meses y ya me ha permitido tomarle de la mano y abrazarlo y ha aceptado que andamos y me ha abrazado. Si al final de todo esto podré tener sus labios no me importa esperar un poco más.

Después de eso nos levantamos y le tomo de la mano, él recibe mi mano con una sonrisa.

Mao y Julia se acercan a nosotros con una mirada extraña…

–Los vimos muy abrazados hace rato –dice "mi hermana".

–¿Qué pasoó? –Comenta Julia con una sonrisa pícara.

–¡Nada solo fue un abrazo! –Me apresuro a contestar.

–¡Si solo eso! –Confirma él.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron molestándonos; me siento abochornado, pero feliz, ahora que todos saben lo que hay entre tú y yo, me siento más libre, aunque aun hay algo que me hace sentir intranquilo.

_XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX_

Al día siguiente Takao se levantó muy animado y muy temprano lo cual es un tanto raro en él n.nU. Me despertó a mí también y me secuestró a la cocina pidiéndome que le ayudara a preparar el desayuno para todos y yo aunque estaba muy sorprendido acepté. Así, juntos preparamos hot cakes, Takao exprimió naranjas preparando jugo fresco para todos nuestros amigos.

Después de desayunar dijo que iría a entrenar un poco y esta vez les pidió a todos los presentes que le ayudáramos. Tomando nuestros beyblades nos dirigimos al puente junto al río. Eran casi las 12:00 del día cuando llegamos. Y entonces me enteré de lo que pretendías.

–¿Tú contra todos? –Reiteré sorprendido. Me encuentro parado cerca de él, a un lado del cause del río mientras que Kyo, Max, Daichi y los demás están sentados en las escaleras que bajan al río.

Él me mira.

–Así es, necesito estar listo para el enfrentamiento de mañana. Garland o Brooklyn… cualquiera de los dos son muy fuertes –cerró los ojos con seriedad– Garland, quien derrotó a Boris, a Sergei y… dejó a Yuriv en el hospital –su voz se escucha entrecortada cuando habla de Yuriv– o Brooklyn, quien dejó fuera de combate a Kai –abre los ojos y nos mira a todos– el peor error que podría cometer sería pensar que ya estoy listo sin demostrarlo –Aseveró sacando a Seiryu de la bolsa que tiene en la manga izquierda de su chamarra y lo acomoda en el lanzador– ¡Vamos! – Grita y lo lanza. Seiryu aterriza en el suelo como si flotase. Takao lo mira con atención y moviendo su mano lo dirige hacia las orillas de las escaleras dónde están sentados los demás. Seiryu sube por allí llegando hasta la parte superior y antes de llegar Takao alza su mano haciendo que el Beyblade salte a todos y caiga del otro lado, se deslice hacia abajo y después desde allí salte y regrese girando con la misma velocidad hacia sus pies. Yo estoy sorprendido… supongo que los demás tambien y los comentarios no tardan en llegar.

–¡Muy bien hecho Takao! –La primera es Mao.

–Eso no estuvo nada mal –Dice Michael.

–¿No deseas unirte al circo con nosotros? –Dice Julia sonriendo, quien esa mañana tambien nos acompaña junto con Raúl (1).

Takao solo le sonríe y agrega:

–¿Y bien? ¿Quién será el primero?

–De acuerdo –se levanta Julia– ¿Qué te parece si ahora mismo, Raúl y yo te pedimos una revancha por lo de la ultima batalla del Torneo?

Raúl al escuchar eso de su hermana tambien se levanta.

–Pero… ¿no necesitará ayuda?

–No te preocupes Raúl –dice él– con la ayuda de Seiryu me basta ¡Adelante!

–Tranquilo –contesta la rubia– tengo problemas con los chicos que son tan impacientes– acomoda su Beyblade en su lanzador y lo apunta a Seiryu escaleras abajo– ¡Vamos Raúl! ¡Let it rip!

El pelirrojo se queda sorprendido por el ímpetu de su hermana, pero reacciona a tiempo lanzando su blade tambien.

Apenas iniciada la batalla se ve de inmediato que los hermanos planean su partida doble tradicional. Pero él… con un simple movimiento de cabeza hace que Seiryu esquive los ataques de los hermanos. Julia examina la situación y llamando a Raúl planean lanzar su mejor ataque combinado, pero como si Seiryu tuviera un escudo invisible, rechaza todos sus ataques sin que estos afecten tan siquiera su giro. Y de un momento a otro con un movimiento formidable golpea a los Blades de Julia y Raúl mandándolos a volar al mismo tiempo y con tanta fuerza que caen clavándose en la tierra. Todos nos quedamos atónitos.

–¿Quien sigue? –Es todo lo que dice después de esa victoria.

–¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Dice Julia pasmada.

Pero Takao ni siquiera la mira, de hecho me mira a mí.

–¿Rei, vendrás a beybatallar conmigo?

Trato de tranquilizarme y sonreír.

–Cuando quieras.

Julia y Raúl retiran desconcertados sus beyblades. Mientras que Takao y yo comenzamos, no planeo que sea una batalla sencilla, hace mucho que no beybatalló contra él, le mostraré la fuerza con la que me enfrenté a Crusher, pero… Seiryu me repele sin siquiera moverse de donde está, como si estuviera firmemente adherido al suelo. Está bien utilizaré el Látigo de trueno, mi mejor golpe. Byakko comienza a girar en círculos y a levantar un poco del polvo, la tierra ya está removida en aquella superficie. Muevo mi mano y Byakko se lanza contra Seiryu. Lo único que lo veo hacer ante mi ataque es fruncir ligeramente el ceño, pero el polvo no me deja ver lo que mi ataque causó… De pronto Seiryu salta de entre la nube de polvo y arremete contra Byakko, como si nada, estoy sorprendido sus ataques me están moliendo y entonces hago retroceder a Byakko.

–¿Estas huyendo Rei? –Le escucho decir. Y de improviso hace a Seiryu regresar junto a sus pies, lo veo sonreír son impasividad, Seiryu sigue igual mientras que veo a Byakko tratar de normalizar su giro.

–¡Es increíble! –Dice Kyouji que mira en su computadora, como siempre– la sincronía de Seiryu Metal storm y Takao es increíble, si tuviéramos un Electrocardiógrafo aquí, diría que cada seis giros de su Beyblade equivalen a un latido de él.

Después de escuchar eso lo miro…

"Entonces eso era…, pero… ¿Qué significa?".

–Esto aun no acaba, ¡ahora veras! –Grito y hago avanzar a Byakko y él al mismo tiempo manda a Seiryu, los dos se impactan y Byakko sale volando cayendo volcado en el suelo. Estoy sorprendido, pero trato de calmarme y le felicito por la victoria.

Luego de ver eso Michael hace un comentario sarcástico con respecto a lo que a dicho Kyo. Se queja de lo difícil que es manejar esos Beyblades y sugiere que quizá su difícil control es lo que provocó que en las batallas anteriores fuéramos vencidos. Luego Rai comenta que ni Kai, ni Yuriv pudieron contra quienes nos toca ahora enfrentarnos y que tal vez no salvemos está situación. Mao se enoja con él.

–Rai, no digas eso. Debemos ser positivos.

–Positivos ¿he? –Contesta con una mirada irónica– pues positivamente vamos a perder.

–¿Quién sigue? –pregunta sin hacer caso a sus comentarios; su rostro es grave y su beyblade sigue girando a sus pies, desde que llegó y lo lanzo sigue igual, pero es Takao quien me parece diferente.

–Vamos nosotros –dicen Max y Daichi levantándose de las escaleras. Esta vez te enfrentarás a dos blades de hard metal ¿veamos como lo haces?

Max y Daichi te atacan, pero ni aun entre los dos pueden detener el giro de Seiryu pronto el polvo comienza a dificultarnos ver, y es ese polvo el que le evita prever el ataque aéreo de Daichi, el cual cae con fuerza sobre Seiryu, él no parece muy preocupado por la situación, pero en cuanto el polvo se disipa vemos que al fin su Beyblade se ha detenido, mientras que StrataSeiryu regresa a la mano del pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos… Daichi le venció y no sabemos como va a reaccionar ante eso… ni yo. Pero ahora que Seiryu se ha detenido lo veo jadear y antes de acercarse a donde esta su Beyblade lo veo tratar de recuperar su respiración, y eso es raro durante todo ese rato no había dado señal de estar cansado, parece aturdido por su derrota, pero solo se inclina levanta su Beyblade y reconoce la victoria de Daichi, con una sonrisa, sonrisa que todos acompañamos.

"Eso debe de significar mucho para Daichi viniendo de ti, lo sabia, has madurado" –son mis pensamientos.

Camina un poco y de nuevo se pone en posición para lanzar. Comenta que no se va a detener hasta hacerlo bien y llama a Rick para que lo enfrente, el cual responde sin chistar. Y eso me preocupa, pensé que se daría un descanso, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? Kyo se levanta preocupado también, pues cree que Takao se está excediendo y es cierto, ha estado así desde que llegamos, sin descanso y si Seiryu se llagara a dañar, no habría tiempo para repararlo, después de todo seguimos limitados de materiales. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kyo y se lo digo. Incluso Hiromi le dice que si se sigue esforzando demasiado mañana no tendrá fuerzas para la verdadera batalla, pero…

–¡Debo estar preparado para todo, Hiromi– Asevera con tono grave– ¡Para todo!

Su actitud asusta a la castaña.

–Pero Takao –trato de hacerle entender.

–Rei –me mira– Tu me entiendes, ¿o no? –me mira duramente y después vuelve con Rick, haciendo caso omiso a nuestras protestas– Seiryu puede aguantas más.

"Tal vez Kyo esté hablando de Seiryu, pero a mi el que me preocupa eres tú. Tú estas recibiendo todos los ataques por Seiryu".

Anderson le dice que no nos haga caso y lo siguiente que dice nos sorprende a todos hasta a él.

–Voy a darte una lección y después voy a girar en el cuarto round del torneo de mañana –Michael y Rai reclaman al instante, pero ahí no acaba la cosa– ¿A quien crees que engañaste con la farsa del señor X? se lo que estas haciendo. Planeas enfrentar tú solo los últimos dos encuentros. Yo no puedo creer lo que escucho, pero, entonces lo que dijiste ayer…

…

_---…creo que yo también debo ser honesto en el torneo---._

_---Hablo de lo que voy a hacer en el torneo, y tengo que hacerlo bien, por que no quiero decepcionarlos… todo tiene que salir bien---._

_---Rei… ¿Crees que hago lo correcto?---._

…

–¡Es eso cierto! –exclaman Max y Daichi sorprendidos

Pero Takao no niega nada, simplemente convoca a Seiryu y comienza su batalla con Rick. Hiromi comenta que ella ya se imaginaba algo así. Y yo… no puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Pero, es que eso es una locura, enfrentar dos beybatallas seguidas… ¡no puede hacerlo solo! Pronto escucho una razón de parte de Max…

–La verdad es que ninguno de nosotros ha logrado controlar el sistema hard metal como Takao.

Hiromi corrobora esto diciendo que aun si pudiera tendría que descansar para poder hacerlo, pero, así como está de obsesionado…

–Si tan solo Kai no nos hubiera abandonado.

–¿He? –Todos centramos nuestra atención en Kyo, al escuchar eso. Y mi rostro cambia…

"¿Kai…? ¿Tu actitud tiene que ver con Kai?".

Daichi se molesta con Kyo y el se disculpa argumentando que no ha dicho nada. Como si no lo hubiéramos escuchado ya todos. Y algo dentro de mi me dice que lo que ayer le ocurría a Takao era esto, se estaba resignando a que Kai no regresaría y que el tendrá que librar las dos últimas beybatallas, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no estoy yo aquí con él? ¿Por que no me deja ayudarlo?

–¡Takao es un testarudo! –Expreso molesto.

–No tenemos otra alternativa, más que esperar a que Takao derrote a todos –son las palabras finales de Max.

Después de derrotar a Rick, los siguientes en enfrentarse a Takao fueron Rai y Michael, comenzó a hacerse tarde. Raúl, Julia y Mao se retiraron, mientras que Michael, Max, Daichi, Rai, Rick y yo seguimos enfrentándonos a él. De uno, de dos, hasta de tres. Takao nos derrotó tantas veces que hasta perdí la cuenta. No sé que hora es, pero supongo que es muy tarde tomando en cuenta que el atardecer lo revela con su color rojo puesto en el horizonte. Estoy rendido… no puedo más. Ni a Byakko ni a mi…, ni a ninguno de los demás nos sobra energía para seguir beybatallando, pero… ¡Takao sigue de pie! Y nos sigue exigiendo beybatallas y a pesar del tono rojizo del tardecer puedo ver como todos los ataques que recibió Seiryu están plasmados en sus brazos, en su rostro y en su ropa, pero eso no parece importarle.

–Takao, ya no podemos levantarnos –declaro ante su insistencia.

–Tal vez deberían detenerse un momento –dice Kyo que también está allí– ya han pasado cinco horas.

–Todos estamos exhaustos. Necesitamos descansar –comenta Hiromi.

Él reacciona, su euforia se va y se da cuenta de la situación en la que estamos. Se siente avergonzado, y nos pide una disculpa.

–Lo siento chicos, pero no podemos detenernos, tenemos que continuar.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿de donde sacas tanta energía?"

Coge a Seiryu y lo lanza hacia el cielo y ocurre algo inesperado, Seiryu choca contra otro Beyblade regresando a su mano.

"¡No puede ser!" –pienso.

–Imposible… –balbucea Max a mi lado fijando su atención a algún punto del horizonte.

–¿Kai? –"¿Heee?" Reacciono al escuchar la voz de Takao decir su nombre– Yo… no lo… creo… –dice con voz lánguida.

Yo tampoco lo creo, sin embargo al voltear, lo veo. Él está allá, acercándose lentamente a nosotros.

"No… ¡No! ¿Qué es lo que se cree? Cree que lo recibiremos así como así después de todo".

Nos ponemos de pie. Max está sonriendo (2), los demás y yo estamos a la expectativa. Ya está oscureciendo, el sol le da en la espalda, no puedo distinguir su rostro; Takao lo mira y sé que él le está viendo. Ninguno dice nada, es como si hablaran sin palabras. A Takao si puedo verlo y está serio, después de esos segundos que para mí fueron una eternidad, cierra sus ojos, inclina su rostro un poco, para después levantarlo con una sonrisa y decir…

–Llegas tarde…

Eso es todo lo que dice, pero esas dos palabras son suficientes para herirme…

"Nunca dejaste de creer en él… aun en estos momentos tan críticos aun lo estabas esperando tus palabras me lo confirmaron…".

CONTINUARÁ…

(1) En el capítulo original Julia y Raúl no asisten con ellos esa mañana, yo lo ví necesario para que Takao beybatallara más.

(2) De hecho en la serie cuando Kai llega, Max es el único que está sonriendo, todos están serios, Rei ni se diga tenía una cara demasiado seria y los demás también hasta Takao.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Allí está. ¿Qué es lo que se puede esperar después de esto? Celos y más celos XD XD.

_Yami Hisaki: o.O ¿Más? Pobre Rei… su hígado no va a aguantar ¬¬U._

n.nU

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ El capítulo estuvo muy largo, creo que te proyectaste, sobre todo en la parte cuando Takao y Rei se abrazan… v.vU._

o.O ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ que los sentimientos encontrados en Takao son ¡TUYOS! Por que sé que nos has perdonado a Kai por haber traicionado a Takao._

n.nU Estás alucinando muy feo Yami, no me metas en tus problemas.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬X Tú eres quien me mete en sus problemas._

Bueno, eso es todo, haber que opinan del capi, se que Kai no salió mucho, pero… ya llegó ¿no?

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Se los dije, que al final iba a hacer una tontería, como hacer que llegue Kai y se acabe el capítulo._

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

**¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!**

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidaniya! (Дο свидания!)

18


	7. 07: ¿Qué es lo que harias tú?

**El Fénix, el Tigre y el Dragón.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (amor entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola. Er… perdón me he retrazado demasiado en esta historia.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ te dije que no te metieras en problemas con más fics, ¿pero me escuchaste? No._

T.T se supone que eres mi conciencia Yami debiste insistir.

_Yami Hisaki: Ahora va a resultar que la culpa es mía ¬¬x._

T.T Si debiste insistir

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬Uuuu _

Bueno ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos… T.T

_Yami Hisaki: De acuerdo No más, no olviden dejarnos su E-mail en su review para contestarles sus comentarios, Ok? _Queremos agradecer a: **Nancy Hiwatari, **a **Phoenix mildred, **a **Kai Angel, a Suu-Kyi Hokkaido y a Fantasma de la niebla** por haberme dejado un review. Do svidaniya!

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- o "Cursiva" _Recuerdos. **Negrita** Ironías o frases.

**Parte 07: ¿Qué es lo que harías tú?**

(POV de Rei)

Coges a Seiryu y lo lanzas hacia el cielo y ocurre algo inesperado, Seiryu choca contra otro Beyblade regresando a tu mano.

"¡No puede ser!" –pienso.

–Imposible… –balbuceó Max a mi lado fijando su atención a algún punto del horizonte.

–¿Kai? –"¿Heee?" Reacciono al escuchar tú voz decir su nombre– Yo… no lo… creo… –dices con voz lánguida.

Yo tampoco lo creo, sin embargo al voltear, lo veo. Él está allá, acercándose lentamente a nosotros.

"No… ¡No! ¿Qué es lo que se cree? Cree que lo recibiremos así como así después de todo".

Nos ponemos de pie. Max está sonriendo, los demás y yo estamos a la expectativa. Ya está oscureciendo, el sol le da en la espalda, no puedo distinguir su rostro; tú lo miras y sé que él te está viendo. Ninguno dice nada, es como si hablaran sin palabras. A ti si puedo verte y estás serio, después de esos segundos que para mí fueron una eternidad, cierras tus ojos, inclinas tu rostro un poco, para después levantarlo con una sonrisa y decir…

–Llegas tarde…

Eso es todo lo que dices, pero esas dos palabras son suficientes para herirme…

"Nunca dejaste de creer en él… aun en estos momentos tan críticos aun lo estabas esperando tus palabras me lo confirmaron…".

De eso no hace mucho, no sé que pasó después pero ahora caminamos por el camino que lleva a tu casa y solo hay una pregunta rondando por mi cabeza:

"¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Acaso tenías la certeza de que él regresaría y por ello escogiste este lugar?".

–No tenias preocupados –dijo Max mirándolo con una desbordante alegría, y al ver eso clavo mi vista en el suelo por donde caminamos.

"**Uuuuy, sii, ¡preocupadísimos**!".

–Oye, ¿qué le pasó a tu ropa? –Es la voz de Daichi– Parece como si te hubiera atropellado un tractor.

El no dice nada… "¡**Que raro**!".

–¡Daichi! –Lo reprendes.

–¿Qué?

–Kyo… –es lo primero que le escucho decir.

Kyo sonríe y se acerca a él atendiendo.

–Espero que Suzaku Metal Gigs, se adapte a tu estilo de lucha, como conservaba los datos de tu antiguo Beyblade en mis archivos, no me fue difícil diseñar uno muy parecido, pero con muchas mejoras, ¿Está bien?

Miro de soslayo a Kai, él está contemplando a Suzaku, pero no responde.

"Un **Gracias Kyo** no estaría mal" Pienso molesto.

–Sabía que lo encontrarías –Dices tú y él te voltea a ver– sabía que no defraudarías a Yuriv.

"¿Lo sabias?" Pienso hastiado– Esto es demasiado –expreso sin fijarme si lo he pensado o dicho, la verdad no me importa. Acelero el paso llegando al lado de Rai, Michael y Rick quienes iban más adelante.

–Así que ese es el famoso señor X.

Al escuchar eso de parte de Rick me siento desconcertado.

–Bueno, quizá era demasiado tarde para aprender a controlar a esos pequeños monstruos Hard Metal –agrega Michael.

Y yo no puedo creerlo, no parecen molestos.

–¿No les parece injusto? –replico molesto, aunque trato de ocultarlo.

–¿Injusto? –reitera Rai mirándome con atención.

–Si –afirmo con impaciencia– cada uno de ustedes merecía una oportunidad y ahora, el llega de la nada arrebatándoselas.

–Takao debe tener fuertes motivos para aceptarlo a él –dice Anderson y sus palabras me recuerdan a las palabras de Max hace tres meses.

…

_---Kai… tiene fuertes razones para hacer lo que hizo---._

…

–¿Qué te pasa Rei? –Reacciono mirando a Rick– ¿No eran amigos ustedes cuatro? –me pregunta y sé que se refiere a Max, Takao, Kai… y a mi.

"¿Amigos?"

Su pregunta me confunde y sin responderle hecho una carrera apartándome de ellos.

"¡Basta!" Grito mentalmente "¡Ya es suficiente!".

–¡Rei! –Escucho la voz de Rai llamándome, seguramente si me detengo y me alcanza me preguntará lo que me pasa y no quiero hablar ahora de eso…

Quiero estar solo, eso es todo. Y la voz insistente de Rai es como un detonador, mis piernas se mueven más rápido sin que yo las mande, están corriendo y corriendo a todo lo que dan… ya ha anochecido, deben ser las 7:00 de la noche, o más tarde, no tengo idea. Corriendo he llegado al Dojo Kinomiya.

–Rei, que bueno que ya regresaron –escucho y al alzar la vista veo al señor Kinomiya, el cual llega hasta mi– ¿Y Takao y los demás? –pregunta.

–No deben de tardar –digo con poco interés.

–¿Qué pasa contigo muchacho?

Reacciono.

"¿Se ha dado cuenta de algo?" nada –contesto– solo estoy cansado y tengo algo de sueño.

–¿No tendrás hambre tambien? Por que la comida ya está lista.

–Si… tal vez un poco –intento sonreírle.

–¡Abuelo! –Es tú voz. Y es ahora tu voz la que detona a mis piernas y corro hacia el interior de la casa.

–Rei –Creo escuchar que alguien me habla, pero no sé quien fue, yo solo he cerrado la puerta tras de mi. Camino a la sala y veo que en la mesa la comida está servida, la intuición del señor Kinomiya es sorprendente, parece que la sirvió y salió a encontrarnos…

–Buenas noches Rei.

Esa voz me sorprende.

–¡Señor Dickenson! –Exclamo.

–Siento haberte asustado –Ríe un poco– que bueno que ya volvieron. Se tardaron.

–Es que Takao quería seguir entrenando…

–Ya veo–Dice serio, pero tranquilo– supongo que Takao está pensando en librar las dos ultimas batallas.

El comentario me molesta.

"Otro que lo toma con tanta tranquilidad".

La puerta se corre y llegas tú.

–Hola señor Dickenson–saludas y atrás de ti vienen todos los demás.

–Hola a todos, chicos.

–¿Cómo está Yuriv? –pregunta Hiromi avanzando antes que todos.

–Igual, todavía no despierta –contesta y justo en ese momento entra Kai, haciendo que el rostro de Dickenson se sorprenda– ¿Kai?

–… –el no dice nada… de nuevo.

Tú sonríes.

–Volvió señor Dickenson.

–Ah… vaya, eso… no me lo esperaba.

–Tengo que ajustar algunos pendientes con Valkov y sus beyluchadores –Dice Hiwatari, con probablemente su oración más larga en lo que resta de la noche.

–Bueno, bueno –interrumpe el señor Kinomiya poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Kai– ya habrá tiempo para platicar, ahora todos vamos a comer.

–Yo me tengo que retirar.

–¿No comerá con nosotros, señor Dickenson?

–Ya comí, además debo regresar al hospital para ver a Yuriv.

–Entiendo –dice Takao.

–Con permiso y buen provecho.

–Gracias –dicen todos, menos yo.

–Lo acompaño a la salida –se va el señor Kinomiya también.

–Rei…–me hablas, pero yo me aparto y me siento a la mesa, lejos de ti, y tú te me quedas mirando, alguien se atraviesa entre mi mirada y la tuya, es Hiromi… se a sentado a lado de mi, evitando de ese modo que te acerques a mi.

–¡Muero de hambre! –Exclama Daichi sentándose a lado de Hiromi, ya todos parecen haber tomado asiento, menos Kai, Max y tú…

Alzo un poco la vista y me percato de que Kai me está mirando.

"¿Qué demonios es lo que mira?" Aparto la mirada hacia el otro lado, hacia donde están Rai y junto a él Rick y al final Michael.

–Vamos Kai, siéntate –Invita Max a Hiwatari asentarse junto a él. Al final de soslayo veo que te sientas justo en medio de Daichi y Kai.

–Bueno chicos comamos –dice tú abuelo al regresar a la sala.

La comida inicia y al preguntar el señor Kinomiya lo que hicimos ese día todos mencionan sin vacilar lo terco que se había puesto Takao a beybatallar con todos. Todos ríen y yo estoy tentado a hacerlo, pero… no puedo y no debo. Kyo es quien entra en más detalles diciendo lo que su Laptop registro en la sincronía de Takao y su beyblade.

–Supongo que Kai también beybatallará –comenta el señor.

–¡Claro que si! –exclama Max muy fuerte y cuando todos lo voltean a ver, se ruboriza– bueno… eso creo yo…

Kai lo mira seriamente.

–¿Y cómo hiciste para controlar el Sistema hard metal? –le pregunta Rick– ¿Por qué supongo que ya lo dominas? ¿O no?

Kai lo mira y solo afirma con la cabeza.

–¿Kai, estas seguro de que estas bien? –Max de nuevo– Estas heridas parecen recientes –dice y alza su mano rozando lentamente uno de los brazos de Kai. Y el atrevimiento de Max me llama mucho la atención y veo como Kai alza su mano contraria deteniendo la mano de Max.

"¿Se enojará?".

–Estoy bien –dice apartando la mano del rubio y colocándola en la mesa.

Dudo que esté bien, se ve bastante maltrecho, pero si a él no le importa, a mi menos "¡Me enferma la forma en que Max está actuando!" Estoy meditando esto cuando mi mirada se cruza con la tuya y la aparto de inmediato "¿Qué miras? Estas con Kai, ¡yo no tengo nada de interesante!"

–Rei… ¿Estas bien? –escucho la voz de Rai preguntándome muy discretamente.

–Si –le digo con voz baja e indiferente.

–Sigues siendo el mismo chico duro de siempre –escucho tu voz dirigida a él.

–Si –te contesta– ¿Y a ti que te pasó? –te pregunta. "Que Kai esté interesado en alguien es raro, aunque, qué me sorprende, si es a ti a quien le habla".

–¿Umn? ¿De que hablas? –preguntas tontamente…

–¡Que más va a ser! –Exclama Hiromi con fastidio– se puso de obsesivo a entrenar toda la tarde, absorbiendo todos los ataques que eran para Seiryu.

–Hiromi…–la reprenses apareciendo un rubor en tu rostro… "Solo eso me faltaba, que te ruborizaras con él allí".

De pronto Kai se pone de pie.

–¿Ya terminaste? –pregunta el abuelo.

–Si, gracias por la comida –se retira.

–No te quedes ahí sentado muchacho –te habla el abuelo.

–¿De que hablas abuelo?

El señor lo mira severo.

–Sé más cortés, invítale un baño a tú amigo, le hace mucha falta y a ti también.

Te ruborizas, no sé porqué razón y no quiero pensarlo.

Hiromi se levanta un poco.

–Es cierto y tienes que curar esas heridas…

–Esto no es nada Hiromi, estaré perfecto cuando halla tomado un baño.

–Takao.

–Ya voy abuelo –te quejas, pero al fin te pones de pie y te vas.

Kyo también se pone de pie.

–Necesito registrar y analizar el control de Kai en Suzaku Metal Gigs.

–Ja, yo quiero ver si en verdad lo domina –comenta Rick poniéndose de pie.

–Yo también –le sigue Max.

–Esperen chicos –protesta Hiromi– no van a beybatallar de nuevo, estuvimos haciendo eso toda la tarde ¿No están cansados?

–No –le contestan y van corriendo los dos junto a Michael y Daichi.

–Hombres… –dice molesta la chica volviendo a tomar asiento.

–¿No quieres ver Rei? –me pregunta mi pelinegro amigo.

–No.

Después de mi tajante respuesta solo escucho silencio, no sé que cara tenga Rai, mi mirada está en la mesa, en mi plato.

–¿Estas seguro de que estas bien?

"Esa pregunta de nuevo" Suspiro y trato de tranquilizarse lo que me ocurre no es culpa de Rai.

–Claro, solo estoy cansado, me voy a quedar aquí –sonrió lo mejor que puedo.

–De acuerdo –me dice no muy convencido y se va. Hiromi está conmigo, ojalá no diga nada.

–Oye Rei…

"¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué?"

–Chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere ayudarme con esto? –pregunta el abuelo.

–Claro, yo –me pongo de pie y comienzo a recoger la mesa. Una vez reunidos los trastes los llevo a la cocina– si quiere puedo lavarlos –me ofrezco.

–No te molestes –me sonríe el señor Kinomiya– mejor ve con Takao y Kai.

–No es molestia –digo, "Lo que menos quiero es estar con ellos".

–Has estado muy callado muchacho, tal vez debas hablar con mi nieto.

–¿Por qué hablar conmigo si Kai está aquí? –Suelto sin pensarlo, no sé como estará mi cara al decir eso. Pero el Señor Kinomiya me mira con suma atención. "He hablado de más".

–Bueno…, Kai no es muy platicador, pero ¿El que tiene que ver en tus problemas con mi nieto?

–¡No tenemos ningún problema! –Grito abandonando la cocina… al salir me siento algo arrepentido, creo que fui grosero con el abuelo de Takao. Pero, esa es la verdad, Takao y yo no tenemos ningún problema, ya no tenemos nada que ver.

…

_---Perdóname, aun… no estoy listo… déjame prepararme---._

…

Atravieso el comedor y veo que Hiromi sigue ahí. Trato de pasar lo más rápido posible.

–¡Rei! –se levanta ella y me grita, a lo cual reacciono parando el paso.

–¿Qué? – contesto con hastío.

La castaña camina rodeando la mesa y mirándome desde más cerca.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –me dice.

–¿Sobre qué? "¡Esto es un fastidio!".

–Kai volvió, tu también sabias que pasaría, no me digas que no.

–No –digo con higa– yo fui mucho más ingenuo de lo que tú piensas.

–¿Entonces no harás nada?

–… ¿Qué quieres que haga? –Pregunto y siento que mi voz tiembla– Si sus sentimientos por él… son más grandes que sus sentimientos por mi… no importa lo que haga… –Después de decir eso me volteó encontrándome con el rostro sorprendido de Hiromi, al parecer no esperaba escucharme decir eso. – ¿Qué es lo que harías tú…? –Finalizo.

Veo la sorpresa desaparecer de su rostro y ahora parece un gesto lastimero.

–…Lo mismo que he hecho desde que tu llegaste –me dice.

–¡…! –Ahora el sorprendido soy yo.

–…Estar a su lado –me afirma y baja la vista–. Duele ¿verdad? –Continua– duele saber que no tienes esperanza, por más que te esfuerces…, espero que ahora lo comprendas.

Su actitud me ha dejado sorprendido, pero aun así quiere lastimarme y no le daré ese gusto.

–Si se queda con Kai, también lo perderás –digo cruelmente.

–Si se queda con Kai–, alza la vista para verme– los dos habremos perdido –al concluir sus palabras me sonríe, y no sé como interpretar esa sonrisa, es muy parecida a la que vi, esa noche la primera que pasamos en el Dojo después de regresar de la montaña (1).

La dejo y avanzo para ir al Dojo, paso por la puerta que da al patio y allí están todos, mirando a Kai… Suzaku gira en el plato.

–La sincronía es perfecta –dice Kyo emocionado.

–¿Ha si? –Comenta Rick– pues yo quiero verlo enfrentarse a alguien– se acerca al plato.

–No –dice Kai llamando a Suzaku que llega hasta su mano.

–¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta el estadounidense algo molesto.

–Mi único oponente será Brooklyn –dice Kai con su típica mirada fría y dándose vuelta.

"¿Brooklyn?" Pienso y veo que se aproxima hacia donde estoy, aparto la vista y él se detiene ahí mismo, mirándome.

–… –No dice nada, pero tampoco se va "¿Qué es lo que espera?".

–Kai, ahí estas, ven el baño está… listo. –Apareces de pronto y dices eso, pero al principio pareces animado, pero al verme tu voz se apaga.

Kai te ve, y se parta de mí, avanzando hacia donde estás tú.

–Takao… –es todo lo que dice y escucho sus pasos seguir por el pasillo.

Yo tambien estoy por irme, pero…

–Rei ¿Qué te ocurre? –me preguntas.

–…Nada –miento.

–No es cierto –me reclama, parece molesto– Desde que llegamos del río estas muy extraño, dime qué pasa.

–¡Nada, ya te dije –grito con fastidio y corro hacía afuera, no voy muy lejos, solo doy como cinco pasos y me quedo allí… esperando, pero tu no sales "¿Acaso espero que vengas tras de mi, para exigirme te diga lo que me pasa? ¡Que patético!" sigo allí y nada pasa… "Takao eres un tonto ¡Tonto! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esa pregunta? ¡Nunca fuiste honesto conmigo! ¡Nunca lo fuiste!"

Sigo allí, tengo miedo de entrar, no quiero encontrarte ahí otra vez. El patio está vacío, ni siquiera supe en qué momento entraron los demás. No me voy a quedar aquí toda la noche, así que decido entrar, cierro la puerta y veo que el pasillo está vacío, no se escucha ningún ruido venir del comedor, todos deben estar en el Dojo preparándose para dormir y yo me dispongo a hacer lo mismo, me hecho a andar, veo el pasillo que lleva al baño, son solo unos tres pasos y una esquina, no sé por qué, pero no resisto ir hacia allá, doy vuelta en la esquina y… lo que veo me hace quedarme inmóvil, y un dolor intenso cruza por todo mi pecho, eres tú… es él… Tú estas contra la pared y él… él está sobre ti, rodeándote con sus brazos, y ocultando con su cabeza tu rostro… y tú lo estas tomando de la cintura… lo estas abrazando; esta vez ya no puedo contener el llanto, esa escena me está destrozando, pero no puedo moverme, mis piernas no me responden…

"¡Basta! ¡Basta!"

Mis lágrimas corren por todo mi rostro, siento que están mojando hasta mi cuello y justo en ese momento, veo que Kai mueve la cabeza, abre los ojos y me voltea a ver… sus fríos rubís están sobre mi.

"¡Maldito, maldito! ¿Por qué tenías que volver? ¿Por qué Takao…? ¿Por qué amarte me hace tanto daño?".

Mis pernas al fin me responden, pero… que idiota soy, en lugar de correr hacia ustedes, de quitártelo de encima corro hacia el lado contrario, ya no puedo más, ya no sé que pensar, "Te odio, te amo, pero tú solo me haces daño ¡te odio Takao!".

Subo corriendo las escaleras y llego a tu habitación cerrando la puerta, contemplo la estancia, lo más que me lo permiten mis lágrimas, veo tu cama, me acerco a ella, a pesar de que llevas semanas de no dormir ahí está impregnada de tu aroma, y me dejó caer sobre ella… Este aroma a ti me embriaga… "¿Por qué no estas conmigo? ¿Por qué te amo tanto? ¿Si no te amara tanto este dolor… no sería tan intenso? ". Aprieto las cobijas, la estrecho lo más que puedo… quisiera que estuvieras aquí, de pronto la puerta se abre… eres tú, entras lentamente a la habitación… tus pasos apenas si suenan en la alfombra, me quedo inmóvil, atónito de que estés allí… te veo acercarte hasta donde estoy, tus zafiros brillan a pesar de la oscuridad… te recuestas en la cama frente a mi… te veo, me sonríes, no pierdo más tiempo me aproximó a ti y tomando tu rostro me acercó, poco a poco hasta que por fin nuestros labios se juntan, empiezo lento y después beso tus labios con desesperación y tu me correspondes. Nos besamos por un largo rato, me coloco sobre ti, me abrazas y yo recorro tu cuerpo con mis manos… me separo un poco para verte y tú en ese momento me susurras algo…

–Te amo…

Al escuchar eso me quedo desconcertado… pero al fin reacciono.

–Mentiroso…–Respondo– Tú no me amas.

Tu rostro se acongoja al escuchar mi respuesta.

–Tu amas a Kai… no a mi. Yo solo fui un sustituto, en lo que él regresaba…

A hora lloras… te veo llorar…

–¿Por qué estas llorando? No finjas…

Sigues llorando, veo tus lágrimas deslizarse por tu rostro.

–¡Deja de fingir! –Grito.

…

_XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX_

Despierto de pronto, notando que estoy en su habitación, el cuarto está iluminado. Ya es de mañana… pero, ¿Qué hora es? Me levanto lentamente de la cama y mis ojos se abren sorpresivamente al verte… tú estas ahí… sentado en la silla junto a tu escritorio, apoyando tu rostro en tus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Miro el reloj, son las 07:12…

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" Pienso de pie mirándote dormir en esa silla… sin pensar acerco mi mano para acariciar esos cabellos que tanto me gustan, pero el recuerdo de ayer me detiene… aprieto mis ojos fuertemente, ingenuamente trato de evadir la realidad.

–Rei…

Abro mis ojos de súbito al escuchar tu voz…

–Takao… –balbuceo al verte despierto, tus zafiros están fijos en mi, y no puedo soportar ver esos ojos que solo me mienten, ya no, al instante trato de irme.

–¡Rei! –me llamas– ¡Espera!

No planeo detenerme y tú tiras de mi brazo. Intento soltarme, pero tú me empujas contra la puerta de la habitación, sin soltar mi brazo, mi espalda choca contra la madera de la puerta y tú recargas tu frente en mi pecho de teniéndome y evitando del mismo modo que salga de la habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?".

–Déjame ir… –espeto con voz tan baja que no sé si lo he dicho o lo he pensado.

–No, no… –me dices– no hasta que me digas lo que te pasa –suplicas con tu cabeza apoyada contra mi pecho.

–Como si no lo supieras… –suelto con desprecio y me sorprendo a mi mismo por el rencor en mis palabras.

–No, no lo sé –dices de nuevo– dímelo, de otro modo no podré entenderlo…

–Estabas esperando a Kai…

Te quedas inmóvil al escuchar eso.

–Ya llegó, ya está aquí… ya no me necesitas…

–No… no lo malentiendas –dices y apartando tu frente de mi me miras– ya te dije que entre Kai y yo no hay nada…

–No es cierto, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas esperando que Kai regresara? nunca me dijiste que esperabas cubrir el quinto lugar con él, ¿por qué?

–No sé… no sé porqué –respondes bajando la vista– Era una esperanza sin fundamento

Eso me lastima a un más.

–Mentira… todo el tiempo estuviste pensando en Kai… ¡esperándolo! ¿Y qué fui yo? ¿Acaso fui el sustituto…?

–¡No! –Gritas– No digas eso, tú no eres sustituto de nadie… antes que nada somos amigos…

–No mientas Takao… déjame… –intento darme la vuelta.

–¡No! – Cierras los ojos y sacudes la cabeza– ¡no voy a dejarte, no después de esto! –Alzas la vista y me miras con desesperación– ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡Te quiero Rei!

Después de eso el silencio inunda la habitación, permanecemos mirándonos, tus ojos tiemblan…

…

_---…no sabes cuanto… yo tambien te quiero mucho Rei---._

…

–Pero no me amas… –mi mente concluye eso después de recordar tus palabras tres meses atrás…

Bajas la vista y me sueltas…

–Te pedí tiempo…, no me pidas que cambie mis sentimientos de un día para otro… ayer dijiste que me esperarías… –dices con languidez.

–Ya han pasado tres meses desde que te confesé lo que siento Takao… y yo te amo desde hace casi tres años… ya no puedo esperar más…

Alzas la cara de pronto mirándome muy sorprendido.

–Rei… tú…

De nuevo intento irme…

–¡Rei espera! ¡Déjame estar contigo! ¡No me apartes!

–Sino sientes nada más por Kai que solo amistad… déjame probarlo… –sé que he sonado muy frío, pero ya no quiero llorar más por ti. Si los meses que he pasado contigo no han sido suficientes ¿qué entonces?

Cierro la puerta tras de mi y estoy por retirarme cuando escucho un sollozo al otro lado de la puerta y mi cuerpo se tensa al oír ese llanto. Soy incapaz de caminar y me recargo de la puerta…

"Estas llorando" pienso al tiempo que siento como una lágrima sale de mis ojos y resbala lentamente por mis mejillas, entonces recuerdo las palabras que intercambié con Hiromi…

…

_---¿Qué es lo que harías tú…?---._

_---…Lo mismo que he hecho desde que tu llegaste… estar a su lado. Duele ¿verdad? Duele saber que no tienes esperanza, por más que te esfuerces…, espero que ahora lo comprendas---._

…

"Yo ya pasé por esa fase" Pienso refutando las palabras de Hiromi: lo hice por casi dos años… después de descubrir mis sentimientos por Takao… y ya ha sido suficiente.

CONTINUARÁ…

(1) Revisar capítulo 04 después de que Takao y Kyo platican en el patio sobre Kai y Suzaku.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Bueno, eso fue todo, se que el capítulo estuvo del asco… pero ni modo así tenía que ser.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U._

Lamento haber tardado tanto y al final ofrecerles algo tan horrible.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ sigue escribiendo así de horrible y te vas a quedar sin lectores._

Gomen nasai T.T

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

**¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!**

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidaniya! (Дο свидания!)

16


	8. 08: Promesas

**El Fénix, el Tigre y el Dragón.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (amor entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola a todos y a todas n.n jejeje, justo el 4 de diciembre este fic cumplió un añito, jejeje si van al capi uno dice **"tómenlo como un regalo navideño"** y como me vino la nostalgia prenavideña, pues quise ofrecerles la continuación precisamente como un regalo navideño igual que el año pasado n.n

_Yami Hisaki: ¿Un año? Vaya como ha pasado el tiempo._

Jejejeje pues allí les va y si quieren leer otra cosa escrita por mí lean Inesperado Destino un TakaxKaixRei basado en Final Approach, un anime muy divertido y sobre éste fic…

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Espero que este, esté mejor que el último capítulo._

¬¬ ¿ya vas Yami?

_Yami Hisaki: Como sea, pasemos a los agradecimientos. Y no más no olviden dejarnos su E-mail para contestarles sus comentarios, Ok? Queremos agradecer a: **Nancy Hiwatari, a Takaita Hiwatari**, **a Fantasma de la niebla,** **Phoenix Fire, a** **Ari-Yuna,** **a Suu-Kyi Hokkaido a Shia-chan Kawaii (antes Kai Angel), a Raven Kinomiya, a Zeiriyu y a Myk **por habernos dejado un review. _

Y Me encantaría dedicar este capítulo especialmente a **Kaily Hiwatari** y a **Takaita Hiwatari** ojalá les guste n.n

**Fantasma de la niebla: **No llores fantasmita, a Taka y a Rei les irá mal otro ratito pero, ya sabes que es necesario para que el fic tenga trama sino no más sería un recuento de lo que ya todos vimos. Pues aunque es un ReixTakaxKai, aun no sé en que terminará XD XD, bueno si sé pero no te lo quero arruinar. Bueno Edro, yo sufro por Rei-kun pues de un tiempo a la fecha le he tomado mucho cariño y me duele hacerlo sufrir pero, todavía falta ver lo que piensa Takao T.T. Gracias por leer niña, te cuidas!!! **Takaita Hiwatari:** Niña, jejejej en este fic todavía me respondiste como Max Rubia, ¿tanto tiene que no actualizaba? Cielos! O.o pos bien, sé que Rei-kun no es mucho de tu agrado, pero que lo toleras con Taka y como me he atrasado un poco con tu regalo pues, permíteme compensarte momentáneamente con la actualización de este fic, espero te guste y gracias por tu apoyo n.n Do svidaniya!

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- o "Cursiva" _Recuerdos. **Negrita** Ironías o frases.

**Parte 08: Promesas.**

(POV de Rei)

Lo siguiente que pasó esa mañana fue extraño… y gris. Tu trataste de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, ni antes ni después de nuestra supuesta relación y estúpidamente yo hice lo mismo. No obstante me trataste con tal indiferencia que ahora no solo no parecíamos novios, sino tampoco amigos y Kai desde la mañana no se apartó de ti, y yo aun me pregunto que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes en el baño...

"Si eso no significa nada entonces en verdad estoy loco por permitir que esta relación se pierda."

Después de desayunar y de hacer lo necesario dejamos la casa, esta vez el señor Kinomiya va con nosotros, hoy es un día decisivo para el Beyblade. Nadie parece notar lo que pasa entre tú y yo, ni siquiera Max, quien desde que se levantó a estado cerca de Kai, aunque este ni le hace caso. Una vez en la cede de BEGA, caminamos por el pasillo que nos lleva directo al lugar del encuentro, y desde allí escuchamos las palabras de Jazzman, quien anuncia la situación de ambos equipos, pero sin ningún comentario tu caminas hacia el estadio y todos te seguimos el paso… ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Rick, Michael, mi Clan y el resto de los chicos miran desde las gradas, y aun me cuestiono ¿Por qué no fui con ellos? Aunque… no, quiero ver muy de cerca lo que Kai tiene pensado hacer, el cual por cierto se ha quedado atrás.

Al salir el público grita emocionado, y del otro lado, en la banca se encuentran Hitoshi, Brooklyn, Garland, Mingming, Moses y Mystel en ese orden. Garland y tú se miran fija y seriamente por algunos segundos.

"¿Qué estarás pensando?"

Ultimadamente que Hitoshi ha dejado de importarte, a pesar de que es tu hermano. Después de que Garland y tú intercambian palabras tú apuntas hacia el pasillo señalando por dónde viene Kai, advirtiendo quien es él que librará la siguiente beybatalla.

Cuando Kai sale todos quedan sorprendidos, hasta Brad Best y A.J. Turnner, tú recalcas que todos hemos decidido que Kai juegue el siguiente round con lo cual yo no estoy en desacuerdo, pues fuiste tú solo el que lo decidió. Los BEGABladers aun no parecen convencerse de la presencia de Kai.

–¿Creen poder ganar con ese beyluchador desgastado? –Dice Garland.

–Kai perdió en las preliminares de BEGA –hasta Mingming se burla de Kai. Y como si esos comentarios humillantes no fueran suficientes, todo el público comienza a rebelar algo que no es extraño para nadie.

–¡KAI ES UN TRAIDOR!

Eso lo dicen a favor de BEGA, pero para mi Kai es un traidor con nosotros tambien. Pero todo eso no tiene ningún efecto en él quien permanece casi inmóvil mirando hacia la banca de los contrarios y ante mi sorpresa y el de todos alza un brazo y señala a alguien, a quien no le ha quitado la vista desde que llegó.

–Oye Brooklyn… es a ti, a quien quiero.

Nueva sorpresa para todos los presentes, se esperaba que el siguiente Beyluchador se enfrentara a Garland, pero Kai ha desafiado a Brooklyn Masefield, no… es más bien una revancha, Kai lo dijo ayer cuando se negó a beybatallar contra Rick. Brooklyn se niega un par de veces, pero al fin accede con aburrición. Acompañamos a Kai a la plataforma. Antes de que Kai suba las escaleras todos mandan mensajes de apoyo hacia él. Yo no digo nada, él no necesita todo esto, nunca lo necesitó y no creo que hoy sea diferente, es obvio que de nuevo está peleando solo por si mismo, él solo usa a las personas, tal y como lo hizo con Yuriv y los otros, lo mismo que intentó hacer con BEGA y lo mismo que hace con nosotros ahora, regresar con nosotros fue la única manera de tener su revancha con Masefield. Tu eres el último en hablarle, y el te responde algo que me deja desconcertado.

–He esperado y el momento llegó, –Sonríe, a su modo– Destino… la hora ha llegado, es mi turno.

No he entendido a lo que se refiere, tampoco es que me importe mucho. Después de eso, Brad y A.J presentan el campo de la batalla, que es muy grande y está formado por una villa que según es una replica de una de Transilvania y en cada esquina vigila una gárgola.

La batalla comienza, después de que Kai y Brooklyn intercambian diálogo. Kai entra con fuerza y es él el primero en atacar, pero Brooklyn sin mucho esfuerzo lo repele, Kai parece desesperado tratando de propinarle algún golpe a Zeus, pero Brooklyn elude sus ataques fácilmente y por cada golpe que Suzaku falla, recibe uno de Zeus, golpeando al mismo tiempo a Kai. Después de recibir varios golpes Kai cambia de estrategia tranquiliza a Suzaku y ahora espera que sea Brooklyn el que vaya por él, y éste lo hace golpeando duramente a Suzaku, tan fuerte es el impacto que Kai cae de la plataforma, controla su caída quedando hincado, dentro del campo. Mientras esto sucede volteo hacia Max y este está muy preocupado por Kai, te veo a ti… y estas serio.

Kai se levanta y parece concentrase logrando que una extraña aura rodee a Suzaku, dicha aura no solo rodea a su Beyblade, sino tambien al estadio haciendo estallar a una de las gárgolas. Kyouji está atónito, yo igual, Max y Hiromi están preocupados por Kai, la castaña incluso nos pregunta si pensamos que él esta bien, yo no sé que decir, lo que está pasando en el campo es muy extraño, de pronto escucho a Max.

–Takao, tenemos que hacer algo y pronto.

–No, –es lo que dices y me sorprendo, pareces muy tranquilo, pero ¿Lo estas?

–¡Pero Takao! –protesta nuestro amigo rubio.

–No vamos a interferir, esa es su batalla –comentas con tono solemne y duro– nos mantendremos aquí… en la banca.

La batalla sigue y un por un momento Kai parece tener ventaja sobre Brooklyn, pero pronto comienza a imitar la estrategia de Kai como lo hizo la última vez. Pero a diferencia del Beyblade de Kai el de Brooklyn se rodea de un aura violeta que comienza a oscurecerse. Suzaku ataca pero choca contra una barrera invisible. Esto no me agrada ya que repentinamente he recordado que en los hombros de Kai recae el destino de nuestro deporte tal y como ocurrió hace unos días con Max.

El aura de Zeus crece y como si fuera un hoyo negro comienza a arrastrar todo hacía el, incluyendo a Kai que apenas y puede sostenerse de pie. Max grita preocupado y yo y los demás no creemos lo que vemos, pero tú nos exhortas a no intervenir y a animar a Kai, estás seguro de que Kai no perderá, pero yo tengo mis dudas, las cosas se ponen feas y ahora no me queda duda de que estas preocupado por él y odio admitirlo, pero creo que yo tambien lo comienzo a estar.

Las condiciones de Kai son precarias, pero aun no se como logra derrotar al hoyo negro de Brooklyn y regresar a la plataforma… quedando hincado, se ve muy débil, creo que se veía así desde ayer, y reacciono ante algo que no parece tener sentido ¿Qué no le ofreciste un baño ayer y un futón? Es que… se ve muy cansado.

–¡Kai despierta! ¡Dale una lección! –Se pone de pie Daichi.

–¡Vamos Kai tienes que recordar lo que es una beybatalla! –Grita Max y luego de eso tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo se levantan e intentan correr a la plataforma, yo tambien me levanto para detener a Max, mientras que Hiromi se encarga de Daichi.

–¡Max tranquilízate, no puedes hacer nada! –Le digo con voz firme.

–Escuchen– dice Kyo– es su beybatalla y no podemos interferir– Dice en un intento de calmarlos.

–Rei… no puedo –Max se deja vencer por mi y yo trato de comprenderlo.

–Max, resiste…–Digo y recuerdo algo, ¿Qué hay de ti? Y en cuanto volteó veo que sigues sentado, cerrando los ojos con los puños apretados.

–Takao… –Te hablo por primera vez en el día y eso llama la atención de Daichi, Max y Hiromi.

–Kai… yo sé lo mucho que deseas ganar…– Dices con dificultad y puedo ver como todo tu cuerpo tiembla.

–Suzaku no está bien –comenta Kyo revisando el análisis de daño en su laptop–Si Kai no es cuidadoso todo acabará. –parece muy preocupado.

–¿Estas seguro? –pregunta Hiromi.

–Me temo que si.

–¡Que podemos hacer! –Grita Hiromi– ¡Kai nos necesita!

Al escuchar eso reflexiono en algo… Hiromi siente algo por ti al igual que yo, pero ella a pesar de no ser correspondida no se aparta de tu lado, más aún si ella pudiera ayudar a Kai creo que ya lo habría hecho, eso es algo que tengo que admirar de ella. Y eso me hace pensar en que…no odio a Kai, nunca lo he odiado y esto ya es demasiado, alguien debe pararlo. Volteó a ver a Max y el me mira, hay algo en la mirada de Max que me resulta familiar, es la mirada de la preocupación por el ser amado y parece decidido a hacer algo y yo estoy de acuerdo con él, esto es demasiado, nadie merece esto… ni siquiera Kai. Su mirada me pide ayuda y yo estoy dispuesto a dársela… nos ponemos de pie.

–Max, Rei ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Kyo.

–Quédense aquí –digo.

–Kai está en problemas y no nos quedaremos tranquilos por más tiempo –apenas Max termina de decir eso cuando tu te pones frente a nosotros impidiéndonos seguir… no puedo creerlo, ¿Qué pretendes?

–Takao… –balbuceo.

–¿Qué haces? Sal de nuestro camino, –reclamó Max– Kai ya ha tenido suficiente.

Pero tú niegas con la cabeza.

–No podemos permitir que esto continúe, Kai saldrá lastimado si sigue beybatallando así.

–No… –Dices con el rostro serio…

–¿Qué pasa contigo? –Te pregunto, no comprendo tu actitud.

–…– ahora no dices nada, pero tampoco pretendes quitarte, no lo entiendo…

–¡Di algo! –te grito, estoy demasiado confundido: "¡Ya deja de confundirme Takao!", pero al cercarme a ti me percato de que hay lágrimas en tus ojos.

–¿Takao…? –Murmura Max sorprendido.

–¡¡¡…!!! –Al verte así, no sé ni que decir…

–Yo también quiero ayudar a Kai, pero le prometí que no intervendría y sé que si yo estuviera en la misma posición, él no dejaría de cumplir lo que me prometió… y si detengo este encuentro, nunca podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos, por favor chicos –suplicas– no me pidan que rompa la promesa que le hice, no puedo hacerlo… no lo haré, es por Kai…–Lloras.

–Esto es muy difícil para mi –dice Max–, pero sigo creyendo en Kai y se que tu tambien crees en él –concluye.

–De acuerdo –es lo que digo, me resigno, lo amas demasiado, ya no tengo nada que comprobar…

–Rei…

Al escucharte llamarme me doy vuelta y camino hacia la banca, para sentarme o para irme de allí… ¡lo primero que pase! No importa realmente.

–¡Rei no! –Me dices– no es lo que crees…

–No importa… –murmuro con voz baja.

–¡Si importa! –Reiteras– Kai tambien necesita de tu apoyo.

"Soy un tonto, no sé a que vine aquí, tan solo para salir más lastimado" me detengo y aprieto mi puño, "no me pidas eso Takao" repentinamente percibo algo cálido en mi mano derecha, reacciono y es tu mano la que está sobre la mía, alzó la vista al frente percatándome de que Kyo, Daichi y… Hiromi nos observan, estamos en esto cuando de pronto Jazzman anuncia la conclusión del encuentro.

Todos miramos hacía la plataforma atónitos, Kai permanece inmóvil hincado y el pelinaranja se retira tranquilamente. "No puede ser… Kai perdió… ¿y ahora que?", pero A.J Turner anuncia que Suzaku sigue girando… ¡y es verdad! Brooklyn no puede creerlo ni nosotros tampoco, Kai se pone de pie y Masefield tiene que regresar al campo, dispuesto a lanzar esta vez el último golpe que derribará a Kai, y lo hace, pero Kai se pone de pie de nuevo, y grita que no se va a rendir y cada que Brooklyn lo golpea se vuelve a poner de pie y eso poco a poco hace perder la paciencia a Brooklyn y se pone como loco, pero Kai se sigue levantando para incremento de su frustración, lanza sus ataques hacía todas partes, está totalmente fuera de control y le grita a Kai que salga de su vista, pero él no lo hace…

Kai intercambia palabras con Brooklyn y después de eso, Kai lanza un último golpe y lo vence. Es sorprendente y a pesar de esa cruenta batalla todavía sigue de pie en la plataforma. Todos están muy sorprendidos… bueno, lo estamos. Max y tú se abrazan emocionados, y corren para recibir a Kai que ya está bajando por las escaleras

…

_---¡No es lo que crees! –_Eso fue lo que me dijiste, sin embargo_…_

…

Miro a Kai… y está sonriendo, pero en cuestión de segundos lo veo doblegarse y perder el equilibrio, pero no cae... Tú logras atraparlo en tus brazos.

–Kai, ¿Qué sucede? ¡Kai!

–¡Kai! –ese es Max.

–Lo mejor será llamar al médico –Dice Kyoujyu.

"¡Ya no aguanto más esto!" Grito en mi cabeza… y… estoy corriendo, ¿corriendo…? ¿A dónde? No lo sé, solo quiero estar lejos de ustedes, ya no tengo que comprobar nada… mi amor no es correspondido, hago una pausa por el pasillo, siento ganas de llorar, pero no lo haré, volteó, escucho la bulla de la gente, pero no hay nadie más en el pasillo, nadie se ha dado cuenta de que me he ido, reanudo mi carrera y al fin salgo del estadio. Me siento culpable, molesto, enojado… soy un caos, pero el pensamiento que más se clava en mi cabeza es que soy un cobarde… ¿Por qué no tuve la fuerza de decirlo?

"Amo a Takao y no vas a quitármelo" –esas son las palabras que debí decir.

…

_---¡Rei espera! ¡Déjame estar contigo! ¡No me apartes!---._

…

–Takao… –Lloro, y es que si he perdido tendré que aceptar mi derrota, porque lo único que quiero es verte feliz… y aunque va a ser muy difícil mirarte con él… sé que podré hacerlo…porque no odio a Kai lo he comprobado… a quien odio es a mi mismo, por no ser como él, por no ser la persona de quien pudieras enamorarte y a la que puedas amar…

Escucho pasos tras de mi y al voltear veo a…

–¿Señor Kinomiya…? –balbuceo.

Efectivamente allí estaba el señor Kinomiya, tu abuelo, y ahora recuerdo que esta vez asistió con nosotros para ver la final de Justice-Five, pero… ¿Qué hace caminando por aquí?

–¿Que pasa chico? –Pregunta al verme– ¿Por qué estas aquí tan solo mientras tus amigos celebran la victoria?

–Por nada… –"¿Por qué tenía que preguntar eso?"

Después de mi respuesta, los dos permanecemos en silencio por un lapso de segundos hasta que…

–¿Por qué estabas llorando, Rei?

–Yo… –mis lágrimas… me olvidé de ellas, tal vez deba decírselo, necesito hablar con alguien– Takao y yo terminamos…

–¿En verdad? Oh… eso es muy malo, lo siento mucho… –Dice en verdad mortificado…

–¿Malo? – Reitero con una sonrisa triste– tal vez fue lo mejor… –La resignación en mi voz es tal que hasta yo me he sorprendido de escucharla.

El abuelo no tarda en contestar.

–¿Lo mejor? ¿A que te refieres chico?

–Por que su nieto… Takao, quiere a otra persona –suelto con dificultad.

De nuevo guarda silencio el señor, alzó la vista para mirarlo, es la primera vez que lo hago desde que comenzamos a hablar y, parece confundido, de hecho está pensativo…

–¿Quién? –pregunta al fin.

"¿Será posible que no lo sepa?"

–Es Kai…– De nuevo me ha costado hablar…

–¿Kai? –Dice incrédulo– ¿El te lo dijo?

–…las palabras son innecesarias, cuando los actos hablan por si solos… –"¡No es momento para poesías! Estoy perdiendo la paciencia."

–¿Te refieres a lo de Kai?

–Si, es Kai. Kai es a quien él quiere, solo por él se preocupa y llora, yo no soy nada, no soy nadie para él…–suelto con desasosiego, ¿es que no entiende o que?

Y de pronto… el abuelo lanza una carcajada que casi me hace caer al suelo, lo miro desconcertado ¿de que se ríe? ¿Acaso le parece gracioso?

–¿Por qué se ríe? –pregunto algo indignado, quiero que la gente tome enserio mi dolor– ¿A caso usted lo sabía?

–¿Saberlo? –deja de reír para repetir esa palabra, se aclara la garganta y cierra los ojos– recuerdo que hace unos meses ustedes dejaron solo a mi muchacho por tratar de cumplir un sueño personal– dice el abuelo y se pone un poco serio– en ese tiempo vi a Takao tan triste como no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, lloró mucho por Max… y por ti, pero cada vez que le preguntaba por lo ocurrido, secaba sus lágrimas y decía que ustedes eran un par de traidores, entonces me mostraba enojo, mi niño es muy orgulloso, pero tambien es un buen chico y no lo digo por que sea mi nieto, sino diría que le falta disciplina– dice el señor poniendo su mano en su barbilla y no sé cual es el punto de lo que dice, me voltea a ver y yo aparto la vista lentamente al suelo…

–¿Enojo…?– remarco– pero quería que Kai volviera…

–Takao siempre esperó que todos volvieran…

–Eso no es cierto– contesto seguro.

El señor Kinomiya suspira.

–Eres difícil de convencer…

Esto ya me está desesperando.

–Ya se lo dije, Takao quiere a Kai… por mi no siente nada…

–¿Por qué dices eso? Takao siempre te ha querido como un gran amigo…

–¡No, el solo quiere a Kai! –grito exasperado.

–Umn… Parece como si te resultara más fácil convencerte de que quiere a Kai y no a ti que lo contrario…

Ante tales palabras me doy cuenta de que casi siempre que quiero pensar en ti y en mi, Kai aparece y todo se derrumba…

–Es que… Kai…–Mi voz tiembla.

–¿Sabes? él tiempo que mi nieto y tú estuvieron juntos, yo vi a mi muchacho muy feliz, como en tiempo no le veía.

–… –esta vez no digo nada… y recuerdo que desde que te confesé mis sentimientos, tú comenzaste a tratarme diferente, y comenzaste a preferir estar conmigo, cuando pediste dormir junto a mí, cuando me pediste por vez primera que tomara tu mano, pero… también… he recordado cuando no me dejaste besarte…

–Bueno…–escucho al abuelo suspirar de nuevo– no sé por que habrán terminado, pero, aun así yo pienso que deberían pensarlo un poco más, no puedes considerar que Takao siente algo por Kai, sin que le hayas preguntado directamente lo que siente por ti, yo ya estoy algo viejo para estas relaciones modernas –se ríe– pero sea moderna o no, el método antiguo de la conversación sigue funcionando. Y bueno… hay una pregunta muy importante que necesito hacerte…

Alzo un poco la vista para verlo y escuchar con atención lo que va a decirme.

–¿Sabes dónde está el baño para caballeros? –pregunta seriamente.

De nuevo me voy de lado… yo pensé que era algo más importante… bueno que puedo esperar de tu abuelo Takao, el siempre es así de impredecible… igual que tu.

–He… están en el primer piso, por allá –señalo con mi dedo.

–¡Gracias! Es una cuestión de vida o muerte, Hasta luego –se va.

Bueno, después de esta conversación me siento algo confundido y me pregunto si servirá de algo hablar contigo, pero… ¿Y si dijeras que no me quieres?

…

_---Eres difícil de convencer…---._

…

Miro hacia la entrada y… siento algo de miedo… creo que no quiero volver, pero…

…

_---Takao, eres la persona a la que más amo y admiro y yo nunca, nunca me alejaré de ti, jamás te voy a dejar solo mientras tú nunca te des por vencido---._

…

Te hice una promesa, te dije que siempre estaría junto a ti y no solo te lo prometí a ti, tambien a Daichi.

…

_---Le prometí a Takao que siempre estaría con él, que nunca me apartaría de su lado y no romperé mi promesa por que en verdad lo Amo, ¡lo amo con toda mi alma!---._

…

Casi sin darme cuenta ya estoy caminando pasillos adentro, aun repasando todo lo ocurrido… cuando de pronto…

–Kai –Se escucha por el pasillo– ¡Kai responde! ¿Qué pasa amigo? – ese eres tú…

–Kai, por favor despierta…–esa es la voz de Max y suena quebrada, no pierdo tiempo y corro doblando una esquina y entonces los veo, está Hiromi y Daichi de pie, mientras que Kyo, Max y tú están en el suelo… con Kai. Eso me extraña, ¿Qué pasó?

–¿Qué pasa? – llegó tras Hiromi y ella y Daichi me voltean a ver.

–Kai está… –dice la chica con los ojos llorosos.

En cuanto me escuchas tu tambien volteas.

–Rei…

Me agacho y tomo a Kai del hombro… está frió.

–Kai, Kai –le hablo, pero no me contesta, está inconsciente– tenemos que llamar al médico– digo y corto mis palabras abruptamente al ver las piezas de un Beyblade… es Suzaku… ¡Se hizo pedazos!

–Yo voy –dice Hiromi.

–¡Voy contigo– Kyo va con ella.

–Kai…– llora Max– no te vayas… no… no quiero perderte…

Las palabras de Max me llaman la atención, nadie a demás de mi sabe lo que Max siente por Kai… te volteo a ver y estas agachando, dejando tu mirada oculta por tu fleco.

–Max… lo siento –Dices.

–¡¡…!! –Eso me deja sorprendido, ¿Por qué le ofreces disculpas a Max? ¿Entonces tú sabes de los sentimientos de nuestro amigo?

Max te mira detenidamente y… abraza a Kai, enfrente de ti y de mí, pero Kai sigue sin moverse, y esto me preocupa… ¿o es que estoy tan agitado que hasta me parece que Kai no respira?

Pronto regresan Kyo y Hiromi con una camilla que levanta a un maltrecho Kai y lo lleva directo al hospital más cercano, Max decide ir al hospital, y yo te miro a ti, supongo que tambien deseas ir, pero…

–Ve Max… nosotros nos quedaremos.

Eso es lo que has dicho, no lloras, pero no nos muestras tu rostro: "Si tienes ganas de llorar, hazlo… no sería la primera ni la ultima vez que te vea llorar por él".

–Si quieres ir… hazlo –sueltan mis labios de pronto, mi mirada sin querer se fija en la expresión de Hiromi y ella parece sorprendida y ella no es la única– Le pediremos a Valkov… o a alguien que retrace el encuentro– "¡No sé en que diablos estaba pensando cuando he dicho eso! es una completa estupidez el pensar que a Valkov le importe el estado de Kai".

–No… –es tu respuesta– Max, ya vete, apresúrense.

Ante eso Max, junto con los paramédicos se retira. Mientras que el silencio vuelve a inundar el pasillo, es un silencio incómodo, pero nadie parece saber que decir excepto…

–Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? –Interrumpe Daichi con su escandalosa voz– ¡Kai hizo esto para mantenernos en el torneo! –El chico pelirrojo parece alterado por verte así– ¡Así que quita esa cara y más vale que te recuperes!

–¡Daichi! –Lo reprende la castaña.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se forma en mis labios, a veces Daichi me sorprende, sobre todo por que todo lo que ha dicho es cierto, de algún modo lo que Kai acaba de hacer es muy parecido a lo que hice yo en Rusia hace tres años….

–Chicos… ¿podrían dejarme solo un momento? –pides.

–¿Vas a estar bien? –Pregunta Hiromi.

–Takao…– ese es Kyo.

Daichi se aproxima a mi, y yo bajo la mirada y lo miro… "está bien".

–Estaré bien –dices sin alzar la mirada– solo necesito pensar… en mi próxima estrategia.

Eso lo habéis dicho solo para tranquilizarlos a todos, pero… dudo mucho que vayas a poder pensar en una estrategia justo a hora…

Hiromi, Kyoujyu y Daichi comienzan a retirarse, pero yo no… permanezco de pie muy cerca de ti, te veo voltearte hacia la pared… estas muy triste, no puedes negarlo… no quiero que te reprimas…

–Si quieres llorar, hazlo…

Te estremeces y alzas la vista de inmediato, al parecer pensaste que tambien me iría.

–R-Rei… ¿Qué- –te interrumpo.

–Te prometí que siempre estaría contigo…– digo con tono tranquilo inclinando un poco la vista y luego mirándote.

–No… no se trata de eso… –Murmuras sin opinar sobre mis últimas palabras.

–…

–… –espero a que digas algo más, pero no dices nada, en cambio te veo sacar a Seiryu de entre tu ropa, lo contemplas un rato y una sonrisa algo melancólica aparece en tu rostro al momento en que sacas el lanzador y lo preparas. Jalas la cuerda y Seiryu cae en ele suelo girando y haciendo varios círculos, como si tratara de animarte. Saco a Byakko y tambien lo lanzo, nuestros beyblades comienzan a girar alrededor de nosotros, danzando. Byakko parece responder más a mis sentimientos por ti que mi cara, te miro y veo como tu sonrisa crece un poco al ver la actitud de Byakko y Seiryu, me volteas a ver, pero yo desvío mi rostro, lo siento caliente, debo estar ruborizado…

Mi actitud hace que tu sonrisa desaparezca y la vuelvas hacia la pared.

–Tantas batallas… –murmuras– tantos sacrificios… para estar aquí…, por una oportunidad y me pregunto…

Me quedo a la expectativa esperando lo que tienes que decir.

–¿Habrá… valido la pena?

Mis ojos tiemblan al escuchar eso… de nuevo te veo dudar… cuando tu dudas es cuando más miedo siento, cuando más celos siento de él, pues parece que la mera presencia de él te daba seguridad, cada vez que dudas es por que él no está… y al parecer nadie más que él puede ayudarte… lo mismo pasó en Rusia, Lo mismo con Zeo… y ahora…

–No… –he hablado– yo creo que no debes hacer eso…

Mi voz ha sonado trémula

"¡Rayos!"

Volteas y me miras y yo al ver tu atención en mi continuo.

–Si te pones a evaluar ahora eso… sería como dejar de tomar en cuenta todo lo que hemos hecho, es de sabios cambiar de opinión, pero esto… esto es una guerra Takao –Mi voz se ha normalizado– Si nos retiráramos ahora, ¿Qué pasaría con todo el esfuerzo? ¿Incluso con el sacrificio de Kai? –no puedo creer haber dicho eso sin que me temblara la voz– Yo sigo creyendo en ti, Takao, te dije que siempre lo haría.

No dices nada, bajas la vista, mueves tu mano y haces a Seiryu chocar contra la pared, Seiryu rebota contra la pared y vuela girando hasta caer en tu mano que has alzado. Después alzas el rostro y me sonríes, con aquella sonrisa segura que te conozco muy bien.

–¿Rendirme ahora? –Cuestionas– sabes que nunca lo haría.

Te miro y tu sonrisa me contagia, pero… hay algo que no se ha apartado de mi cabeza desde que hablé con tu abuelo, pero ahora tengo otra duda.

–Takao… ¿Sabías de los sentimientos de Max?

–¿Tu sí?

–… –Solo te miro, no has respondido mi pregunta.

–No, no lo sabía… –sonríes levemente– ahora entiendo… muchas cosas.

El silencio regresa a la estancia después de eso, lo malo es que se trata de un silencio molesto que me llena de ansiedad e incertidumbre, y me siento más confundido, pues el hecho de que Max sienta algo por Kai no parece disgustarte o eso parece…

–Rei…

–¿Umn…?

–Sobre lo de esta mañana…

–¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? –Te interrumpo y te miro con el rostro serio.

Bajas un poco la mirada, siempre que haces eso me da la impresión de que eres una persona tímida, nunca dejas de sorprenderme Takao…

–Me siento mal por lo de esta mañana Rei –dices y alzas el rostro mirándome con preocupación– por favor, solo quiero que sepas que tú… eres muy importante para mi… y perdóname si hice… o dije algo que te hiciera sentir mal en este tiempo… no… no quiero perderte… Rei.

Escucho lo que dices… pero no puedo creerlo, de hecho toda esta escena se me hace tan irreal, como si no me sucediera a mí y no sé si sea el momento para esto, pero… necesito saberlo, ya no puedo más.

–Takao… –te llamo.

Alzas la vista.

–Dímelo… necesito saberlo…

–¿El qué? –cuestionas.

No sé porqué tengo el presentimiento que después me arrepentiré de esto, pero… ya no quiero seguir huyendo, quiero que las cosas queden claras entre nosotros de una vez por todas.

–Amas a… Kai… ¿Verdad?

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Bueno, eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, creo que entré en muchos detalles, pero la revancha de Kai contra a Brooklyn me gusta mucho.

_Yami Hisaki: XD sobre todo por que le va de la fregada a Kai XD XD_

De nuevo me tardé mucho, lo lamento fue culpa de la escuela, me tenían secuestrada.

_Yami Hisaki: El capítulo no fue tan malo y… ¬¬ Rei, sus preguntas, ¡se pasa!, ¿Por qué no le preguntó otra cosa?_

¬¬ No, pues con una pregunta directa pudo haber mentido, saber lo que siente por él por medio de la pregunta por Kai parece más efectivo, más duro y puede ser más doloroso pero no habrá mentira… hasta cierto punto, creo.

_Yami Hisaki: Como digas ¬¬_

Bueno, ahora si nos despedimos.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos y al igual que hace un año…

**¡Mil gracias por leer, Feliz navidad y año nuevo a todos y a todas! ¡Nos leemos en el 2007!**

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

(Поздравления!!)

Felicidades!!

16


	9. 09: Dudas, celos y reproches

**El Fénix, el Tigre y el Dragón.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (amor entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

_Yami Hisaki: ¡Hooolaaaaa! ¿Se acuerdan de este fic? (Se escucha eco) No? (se escucha eco) Okas, vamonos._

¬¬ Ja-Ja que graciosa yami, gracias por alegrarme la noche.

_Yami Hisaki: Cuando quieras._

De acuerdo este es el capítulo número 09 de EFTyD, la abreviatura del titulo de esta historia. Perdón por el retrazo pero aquí está.

_Yami Hisaki: Bueno a mal paso darle prisa, vayamos a los agradecimientos. Bueno, no más, no olviden dejarnos su E-mail en su review para contestarles sus comentarios, Ok? Queremos agradecer a: **Myk Wong, Enesita, Ainariel, Phoenix Mildred, Takaita Hiwatari, Fantasma de la niebla y a Quimera Dreams** por habernos dejado un review. Do svidaniya!_

Los que me dejaron su Review Logged en unos días les llegará su contestación y lo mismo a los de E-mail, mientras aquí esta la respuesta a los que no me dejaron ni Logged ni E-mail.

**Ainariel**: Hola Ainariel, gracias por haber leído esto y bueno Rei si la está pasando mal, pero ya verás que pronto dejará de sufrir y sobre los capítulos, date una vuelta por Youtube . com, hay varios allí en inglés, en Italiando y el Japonés, siento no poder ser de más ayuda espero veas este capi y me des tu opinión. Cuídate! **Enesita: **Enesita, hola estoy bien, no sabes el gusto que me dio leerte por aquí XD XD, y sobre todo me alegra que te gustara el fic, gracias por decir que está bien, jejej se hace lo que se puede, ¡genial! Yo estaré ansiosa esperando tu opinión y tambien ver tu fic de KaixTaka… T.T. Cuídate y gracias por el review! Do svidan\ ya!

Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan su opinión y a los que leen y no dejan tambien se les agradece pero si me dejaran una opinioncilla aunque sea chiquita me harían más feliz!!! Cuídense.

**¡¡¡Por favor leean las notas finales, es para mejorar la historia!!!**

Sin más preámbulo al fic…

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- o "Cursiva" _Recuerdos. **Negrita** Ironías o frases.

**Parte 09: Dudas, celos y reproches.**

(POV de Rei)

–Rei…

–¿Umn…?

–Sobre lo de esta mañana…

–¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? –Te interrumpo y te miro con el rostro serio.

Bajas un poco la mirada, siempre que haces eso me da la impresión de que eres una persona tímida, nunca dejas de sorprenderme Takao…

–Me siento mal por lo de esta mañana Rei –dices y alzas el rostro mirándome con preocupación– por favor, solo quiero que sepas que tú… eres muy importante para mi… y perdóname si hice… o dije algo que te hiciera sentir mal en este tiempo… no… no quiero perderte… Rei.

Escucho lo que dices… pero no puedo creerlo, de hecho toda esta escena se me hace tan irreal, como si no me sucediera a mí y no sé si sea el momento para esto, pero… necesito saberlo, ya no puedo más.

–Takao… –te llamo.

Alzas la vista.

–Dímelo… necesito saberlo…

–¿El qué? –cuestionas.

No sé porqué tengo el presentimiento que después me arrepentiré de esto, pero… ya no quiero seguir huyendo, quiero que las cosas queden claras entre nosotros de una vez por todas.

–Amas a… Kai… ¿Verdad? –Suelto con dificultad y ahora que lo he hecho menos consigo reunir el valor para mirarte sobre todo por que me acabo de dar cuenta que mi pregunta está inclinada a que me respondas sobre Kai… no sobre mi y además es una pregunta dicotómica: Si o no, a eso se resume., el silencio se prolonga entre nosotros yo conforme eso pasa… me siento más y más seguro de la respuesta…

–Lo mismo me pregunté esta mañana después de que te fuiste… –Lo que has dicho me toma por sorpresa… alzó la vista mirándote con la mirada trémula, pero antes de que pueda decir, incluso pensar algo al respecto continuas– sabes… eso me hizo sentir mal, pues me puse a pensar si acaso te había lastimado, a veces soy muy descuidado, lo sabes… Kai es una persona a la que admiro y respeto mucho, pero eso es todo –concluyes con un gesto tranquilo y seguro, no pareces tener ninguna duda en lo que dices, pero… ¿Y lo de antes? Aunque te ves muy convincente no te creo, no mientras esa imagen siga en mi cabeza.

Desvío la vista y lo siguiente que hago hasta a mi me sorprende.

–Por favor, no mientas Takao…

–¿He? –Lo que digo parece desconcertarte– No estoy mintiendo, Rei la respuesta a mi pregunta y a tu pregunta es que no amo a Kai, lo aprecio, pero lo que siento por ti es diferente… tu eres la persona de quien me estoy enamorando.

Mi vista está ahora en el suelo… mis ojos tiemblan al escucharte decir eso, te oyes tan convincente, pero no sé que pasa conmigo; no puedo alejar este sentimiento de miedo, y eso sumado a lo que vi ayer en la noche… no, mientras esa escena siga en mi mente no podré creerte…

–Rei…–me llamas– ¿No me crees?

–¿Qué pasó ayer en la noche, entre Kai y tú? –suelto enseguida y me sorprendo de lo fría que ha sonado mi voz.

–¿A que te refieres?

Tu pregunta me pone furioso.

–¡Ya no sigas fingiendo! –Exploto sin medida volteándote a ver y recriminadote– ¡Te vi Takao! Los vi abrazados, lo abrazaste justo como hoy ¿Y aun con eso todavía preguntas que, a que me refiero? –Permaneces inmóvil y hasta parece que algo asustado por mis palabras y mi tono de voz– ¡Es obvio que lo quieres a él!

–¡Te equivocas! –Me contradices– ¡Eso no significa nada!

–¿Cómo puedes decir que no significa nada? ¿Acaso no lo estuviste esperando? ¿Acaso no le cediste de inmediato el quinto lugar en cuanto llegó? Te preocupas por el más que por nadie, y además no te molesto el que nos traicionara de nuevo ¿Y aun así lo niegas?

–¡Lo sé, Rei!– Gritas tú tambien– Sé que hice mal en no decírtelo, estoy preocupado por Kai, no lo niego, pero eso no significa que lo ame… y lo del baño, no sé que estés pensando, pero no pasó nada.

–¡Entonces por que lo abrazabas!

–Kai, estaba muy mal, tu lo viste –dices molesto– Y a noche cuando lo fui a alcanzar al baño para entregarle unas toallas lo encontré en el suelo, le pregunté que tenía y me dijo que nada, pero tan pronto como se trató de poner de pie se volvió a caer, pero yo lo sostuve… lo reprendí por mentir… y en el momento en que le dije que tal vez alguien más podría beybatallar, fue cuando me llevo hasta la pared y me dijo que no iba a retirase de la batalla por ningún motivo… y me pidió que no les dijera a ninguno de ustedes como estaba, me hizo que le prometiera que en la batalla de hoy no intervendría, pasara lo que pasara y viera lo que viera… ¡Es un terco! –Dices al final sumando algo de frustración a tus palabras–Yo era el único que sabía lo mal que estaba Kai…

Al escuchar tú explicación me calmo, pero… ahora tengo otra duda…

–¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba en tu cuarto?

–No lo sabía… –desvías la vista con algo de tristeza– Kai me dijo que te vio salir corriendo del baño…

"¡¡Él se lo dijo!! Ahora si que estoy sorprendido."

–Entonces fui a buscarte, pero no te encontraba por ningún lado y comencé a sentir miedo… pensé que tal vez te habías ido… pues desde que regresáramos del rió no habías querido hablar conmigo, después rebuscarte por todos lados el ultimo lugar que me faltaba revisar era mi habitación… y sentí mucho alivio cuando te encontré allí, estaba dormido, pero… estabas llorando.

Al escuchar que me viste llorar dormido sentí pena, lo que menos quería era que te enteraras, siento el calor del rubor en mi rostro.

–Cuando Kai me dijo que te vio… sentí miedo de que al vernos lo hubieras mal interpretado…

–Si eso es lo que pasó… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste esta mañana?

–Porque tu no lo mencionaste… y además yo le prometí a Kai no decir nada…

–¡Pero yo era tú novio! –Gritó y después de eso solo hay silencio…

–… –No dices nada…

–… –Y yo, ya no sé que decir…

–…

–… –¡Rayos…! no puedo decir nada… y no sé por qué, pero temo que si no lo hago te perderé…

–¿Por eso decidiste terminar conmigo…? –es lo siguiente que dices, estas cabizbajo y cierras tus ojos– Ni aun que te he dicho que me estoy enamorando de ti… no me crees…

–Yo… –ya no sé ni que decir… es verdad, me lo dijiste y yo… no te creí…

…

_---Eres difícil de convencer ---_

…

Las palabras que me dijo el señor Kinomiya llegan a mí de súbito.

–Rei… –continuas– se que te oculté lo del quinto elemento, tal vez estuvo mal, debí decírtelo, sé que Kai me ha fallado, nos ha fallado a todos, pero tambien hemos contado con él… ustedes, y me refiero a ti y a Kai tambien, son mis amigos, me preocupo por ustedes… siempre voy a hacerlo… tambien me preocupo por Max, por Hiromi, Rai… por Yuriy y por los demás, sino puedes aceptar eso de mi… Lo lamento… –aprietas tus puños– lamento que no puedas aceptarme…

–¡¡¡…!!!– "¿Qué dices?"

–Pero lo que más me duele… es que en todo este tiempo no halla conseguido tu confianza –eso es lo último que dices, por la impresión me he quedado inmóvil y aun apenas logro distinguir como pasas aun lado de mi y… –siento que esto termine así, pero tengo una beybatalla…

Suenas tan frío y eso, me atemoriza.

–¡Takao! –me volteó y te sujeto del brazo.

–¡Déjame! –Me miras con tus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero molesto y te sueltas de mi corriendo hacia el beyestadio.

Me quedo de pie con la mano alzada mientras siento como mi corazón está herido, y sé que el tuyo tambien lo está por esas lágrimas que vi en tus ojos…

–No es justo –me digo a mi mismo– "No es justo que Kai nos separe sin estar aquí."

…

_---…ni aun que te he dicho que me estoy enamorando de ti… me crees…---._

…

_---Parece como si te resultara más fácil convencerte de que quiere a Kai y no a ti que lo contrario…---._

…

Es un hecho… ya no sé que hacer para resolver esto… me siento muy mal… ¿Por qué amarte tiene que ser tan difícil Takao?

Estoy todavía en el pasillo cuando escucho las voces de A.J Turner y Bard Best, por todo el lugar anunciando la próxima batalla, tu encuentro es con Garland Siebald…

"Siempre voy a estar contigo…"

Camino rumbo al beyestadio, pero no voy a dónde estará Kyo, Hiromi y Daichi… sino que voy al primer piso…desde allí veo como ya estas de pie en la plataforma, camino hacia dónde esta mi Clan…

Los veo y me acerco a ellos.

–¿Hay espacio para uno más? –anuncio mi presencia.

–¿Rei? –Dice Rai algo sorprendido– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Rai, no seas así –lo reprende Mao– ¡Claro que hay espacio, Rei! –Me dice después con su acostumbrado ánimo. Me jala para sentarme justo en medio de ella y de Rai.

Miro la batalla, Garland es muy fuerte, de hecho parece tener ventaja sobre ti… y de pronto me da la impresión que no estas beybatallando como siempre y algo más… no veo que estés disfrutando la batalla como siempre lo haces. Y de nueva cuenta observo como eres tú quien recibe todos los golpes que van para Seiryu… de pronto Garland lanza un golpe certero y muy fuerte contra ti… me asusto, pero tu no caes, sigues de pie, tu y él intercambian palabras, pero desde aquí, es imposible que lo escuche. Y de un momento a otro reanudan la beybatalla, pero ahora es distinto, sonríes… y él también te sonríe. Pareces estar disfrutando la batalla, tu rostro en la pantalla se ve seguro, no hay duda de lo que expresas y sientes, la batalla dura y dura, pero nadie da su brazo a torcer… y tampoco se ve que quieran terminar la beybatalla… y ahora que me encuentro en las gradas escucho los comentarios del público más claramente…

–¡Esta batalla es genial!

–¡Muy bien, Takao!

–¡Sigue así Garland!

Todos están emocionados… y tu y él siguen beybatallando y eso me recuerda algo que nos dijiste en la montaña, allá en Australia hace varios meses…

…

_---…el Beyblade me ha hecho conocer tantas cosas, tanta gente… a ustedes. No tengo por qué estar decepcionado, es más, estoy muy emocionado, pues en este campeonato nacional de Beyblade al fin podré enfrentarme a los mejores Beyluchadores… mis amigos---._

…

La batalla termina, tú has ganado… Garland está por retirarse de la plataforma, pero tu corres a detenerlo, le sonríes dices algo que de nuevo no escucho y le das la mano y él, te sonríe de un modo… que no me gusta.

–¡Que gran encuentro! –dicen al mismo tiempo, Gao, Mao y Kiki…

–Oye, Rei… ¿Qué pasa? Desde ayer no te ves bien… Cuéntanos, ¿o es que ya no confías en nosotros?

"Confiar… Rai ha dicho la palabra mágica"

–La verdad… es que… Takao y yo terminamos.

–¡Qué! –Se altera Mao.

–¿Por qué? –Es la pregunta de Rai…

"¿Por que? ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué! Es lo mismo que yo no dejo de preguntarme, lo tenía todo y en un momento de celos lo perdí todo… tu hermosa sonrisa, tus manos, tus brazos, tus labios que tal vez nunca tendré el gusto de probar."

No digo nada más tan solo les digo que nos vayamos, la gente ya comienza a salir y han dicho los narradores que mañana es el encuentro final…

_XXXXXXXXXXzzzzzEl Fénix, El Tigre y El DragónzzzzXXXXXXXXXX_

Esa noche, en tu casa… y durante la cena, todos aun comentan de tú **increíble batalla contra Garland Siebald.**

–Es muy hábil –dices– al principio pensé que era un engreído, pero una vez que hable con él nos entendimos muy bien– sonríes.

–De hecho…, –Dice Hiromi– a mí me pareció que hubo una conexión especial entre ustedes.

–¿Lo crees? –preguntas tu… mientras que yo clavo mi vista en el plato dónde se encuentra mi cena… casi toda, pues no tengo interés en comer y menos con esos comentarios.

–Casi como tu batalla con Kai –participa Kyojyu… y ese es el colmo para mi, por lo que me levanto de mi lugar sin pensar y me retiro, no quiero seguir escuchando más todo eso, ¡Nada más eso faltaba! Ahora me siento celoso de ese tal Garland tambien. Llego al Dojo y me siento en el suelo, sigo pensando una y otra vez en todo lo que ha pasado y en nuestra discusión de la tarde…

La puerta del Dojo se desliza y entra Rai.

–Hola Rei. –Dice…

–Hola Rai –respondo sin fijarme, solo por decir algo…

Mi pelinegro amigo se sienta junto a mí.

–No sé si sirva de algo, pero Takao se puso triste en cuanto te viniste sin decir nada.

–**Eso es normal…** –Digo irónico– **lo mismo hubiera pasado si, Mao, Daichi… o Kyo se hubieran retirado sin decir nada.**

Rai me mira con el entrecejo alzado.

–¿Por qué lo dices de ese modo? –Supongo que se refiere a mi ironía.

–Por que así lo dijo Takao en la tarde, dijo casi como que mis celos eran inadecuados por que él siempre se iba a preocupar por todos…

–¿De quien sentiste celos? –Pregunta curioso Rai…

De modo tan inmediato como vino mi actitud irónica se esfuma, y ahora solo siento tristeza y enojo…

–De Kai… y de ese tal Garland…

–¿Eso es lo que tenias ayer? –Dice el pelinegro– No te agradó que Kai regresara…

–Takao y yo discutimos y terminamos por eso… pues siempre que Kai se va pasa algo parecido a esto y lo peor de todo es que a Kai ni siquiera le importamos y pese a eso Takao siempre le perdona todo lo que hace… ¿Por qué? ¿Con que mérito cuenta para merecerlo?

–No sé… –Contesta mis preguntas. Yo no alzo la vista sigo del mismo modo, mientras que él prosigue– Tú mejor que nadie sabe que es parte de Takao hacer eso, es un caso especial…

–…

–Además… ¿que no Takao tambien te perdonó a ti y a Max por dejarlo en el torneo ante pasado?

–Eso es distinto– me defiendo casi de modo automático– yo le explique lo que pasaba y lo que quería hacer, en cambio él solo se largó sin decir nada….

–Pero… eso es propio de Kai, ¿no?

–Y el modo que le sonrió a ese… Siebald… –no me explico, pero siento ganas de hacer pedazos a ese tipo.

–Oye Rei… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Umn…

–¿Por qué te enamoraste de Takao?

Esa pregunta hace que casi me vaya al suelo… alzo la vista a Rai y me ruborizo… ¿Qué por que te amo? No lo sé… surgió mientras estaba contigo… creo que desde el primer momento que te vi, creí que había algo interesante en ti… y para apartar ese pensamiento me comporté arrogante al momento de beybatallar contigo… cuando quedamos en el mismo equipo fue cuando comencé a conocerte y me di cuenta del por que Max y Kyo no se alejaban de ti…

–Me enamoré de su alegría, de sus sonrisas, de su energía y su perseverancia… de su iniciativa, de su seguridad… sin importarme que a veces se comportara de un modo infantil y vanidoso, por que con el tiempo me di cuenta de que esa era su manera de afrontar algunas cosas y de defender su orgullo. Por su forma de ser expresivo, abierto, sincero… la forma en que se preocupa por los demás y trata de ayudar…

–Eso es… –dice Rai sorprendido y a la vez divertido– ahora si que no me queda duda… en verdad lo amas, Rei.

Siento tanto calor en la cara que es probable que esté tan ruborizado como nunca en mi vida, vaya preguntas que hace Rai…

–Si… bueno… y ¿Por qué me has preguntado eso?

–No sé si estés listo para escuchar esto, pero… la verdad es que, todo eso que haz dicho de él… es lo mismo que parece estar provocando que te enceles…

Eso me desconcierta y volteo a ver a Rai… no sé de que modo, pero veo claramente como este se pone un poco nervioso ante mi mirada…

–Oye, Rei… me siento algo raro diciéndote esto, pues por lo regular eres tú el que tiene que ayudarme a darme cuenta de las cosas, pero creo que si Takao no fuera abierto con todos, no te habrías enamorado de él… o si él no se preocupara por todos nosotros como lo hace no lo amarías igual… no se si entiendas lo que te digo…

–Amo todo eso de él… –murmuro para mi mismo…

–…Rei… no me vayas a decir que Takao no ha sido todo eso contigo, además de con Kai, con Max… o con **ese tal Garland**, como dices.

–Amo todo eso de él…–repito después de oír las palabras de mi amigo pelinegro– pero… yo quiero que Takao solamente me sonría a mí, ser el motivo de su alegría, que solo sea expresivo, abierto y sincero conmigo, que solo se preocupe por mí, que solo me quiera a mi y que solo quiera estar conmigo…

–Oye, pero eso es…

–Egoísta –a completo las palabras de Rai– lo sé, pero… ahora que lo conozco y que sé que tiene todo eso por ofrecer, no quiero que me trate como a todos, quiero tener algo de él que solo me dé a mi… quiero su amor, quiero que me ame tanto como yo lo amo a él… ¿Es eso algo difícil de entender? –Me abrazo a mi mismo– Quiero tenerlo… quiero que sea mío.

Estoy sorprendido por el modo en que he hablado, sobre todo después de todas esas cosas que dicen sobre él amor… que es un sentimiento hermoso que es un sentimiento puro y más cosas, pero Rai me ha dicho que lo que quiero es egoísta, pero no me importa, si es así entonces el amor es egoísta, por que yo no quiero compartirte con nadie, ni quiero darle mi amor a nadie más que no sea a ti.

Estamos en esto cuando de pronto, la casa se sacude mandándonos a los dos al suelo…

–¡Que demonios! –se altera Rai al sentir eso…

Los dos salimos corriendo y al llegar afuera vemos que la mitad de la parte frontal de la casa ha sido destruida y al ver al frente, allí estas tu y frente a ti están…

–¡Moses, Ming Ming! –"No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Daichi les exige explique lo que hacen allí, y Rick deduce que la razón por la que están allí es solo para cansarte antes del encuentro, y yo no puedo creerlo.

–No lo vez –Me dice Rai a mi lado con el ceño fruncido– ellos harán cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que BEGA gane.

–Si es así lo impediremos –lo secunda Rick dando un paso.

"No, eso no" –pienso– "no después de lo que tu y yo hablamos aquella vez… aun creo en las palabras que me dijiste esa tarde acerca de Moses, las cuales comprobé durante mi batalla contra él… –Rai… –Le llamo para persuadirlo, pero no lo logro.

Ninguno de los dos parece querer dar un paso atrás y te retan a una batalla, tú dudas y frustrado respondes y es obvio que lo hicieras, tú nunca rechazas un encuentro, para bien o para mal eso tambien forma parte de ti, sin embargo Seiryu nunca se encuentra contra los beyblades de Ming Ming y Moses, pues antes se interceptan el de Rick y el de Rai, quienes se ponen frente a ti, protegiéndote, pero aunque les hacen frente, pronto se comienza a notar la diferencia de nivel, ninguno de los cuatro está dispuesto a retirarse y Rai y Rick pronto comienzan a ser repercutidos, estoy preocupado no sé por que sospecho que hay algo raro en todo esto, te miró y me percato de que tu tambien estas preocupado. Y Tal parece que las cosas van a ponerse peores… No sé que hacer, tal vez pueda convencerlos de que se retiren…

–Esta beybatalla es una pérdida de tiempo, estamos del mismo lado, somos beyluchadores y destruirnos entre nosotros no es bueno para ninguno, salvo para Valkov que quiere ponernos en contra –Espero que con eso Moses y Mingming, entiendan, aunque yo siga sin saber que pudo hacer Valkov para impulsarlo a hacer esto… pero mi pregunta es contestada al momento que la pienso…

­–No puedo retirarme aunque quiera, fue por mi hermana, por ella hice un trato con Valkov del que no me puedo retractar –grita desesperado Moses derramando lágrimas.

–Sino lo hacemos, Valkov no nos dejará en paz nunca –Agrega Mingming.

Kyo les grita que se olviden de Valkov y que abra un lugar en la BBA para ellos, y Daichi agrega a ello que es imposible tratar con ellos y…

­–¡Llamen a sus beyblades y piensen primero lo que están haciendo!

Aquello consigue que Mingming se retiré, más eso no ocurre con Moses quien aun esta decidido a hacerte beybatallar y casi lo logra cuando quita a Rai y a Rick del camino, y se dirige hacia Seiryu… ¡Hacia ti! Te veo preocupado, sé que intentarás algo, pero… lo que haces no lo esperaba, alzas los brazos y te rindes…

–¡Takao! –Grito y corro hacia donde estas, pero… antes de que pueda hacer lo que tenía pensado Moses detiene a Gigars (Su bestia bit) y hace regresar a su beyblade, cae de rodillas y llora reconociendo que lo que intentó hacer está mal. Después de eso vemos como llegan Mystel y… Siebald al lugar tratando de calmar a Moses, tú sonríes, pareces tranquilo, te acercas a Moses y a Mingming y nos dices a todos que el único medio de terminar con esa agresión infundada era cediendo y dando oportunidad al otro de retractarse y buscar en su corazón la verdad… tus palabras me recuerdan la razón por la que tu y yo discutimos… no importa lo que las otras personas hagan tu les sigues dando una oportunidad a todos… pero entonces…

…

_---Lo que más me duele es que en todo este tiempo no halla conseguido tu confianza---._

…

Mis reflexiones sobre eso se van por la borda en el momento en que reconozco a Seabald hablando contigo… y mis celos regresan tan rápido como se van mis pensamientos.

–Rei.

–¿Qué? –pregunto sin dejar de mirarte con **ese**…

–¿Has visto lo que esa confianza que Takao deposita en los demás puede hacer?

Mis celos de disipan un poco al escuchar a Rai…, lo que acabas de hacer es una muestra más de que has madurado.

Todos van adentro de la casa, después de despedirnos de los BEGABladers, tu te das vuelta y nuestras miradas se encuentran y siento mi cuerpo conmocionarse. Tu mirada zafiro está sobre mi, tu ropa está algo rasgada, estas descalzo, te vez serio, creo que aun estas molesto conmigo, pero eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento, pues… estoy más agitado por lo que estuvo apunto de pasar, se que sabes cuidarte solo, pero aun así temí que algo malo te pasara.

–¿Rei? –preguntas al cabo al notar que no digo nada ni deja de mirarte, al parecer mi mirada te causa algo de ¿Pena?

Corro hacia ti sin importarme nada y te abrazo con alegría.

–¡Me alegra que estés bien! ¡Me preocupé! –Confieso sin dudar.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntas.

Tu pregunta me confunde y te dejo de abrazar para mirarte, pero no me enfrentas solo desvías el rostro a un lado…

–Por que te amo –Te respondo sujetándote de los hombros.

–¿Estas seguro de eso?

No puedo creer lo que acabas de preguntar.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dudas de lo que siento por ti? –digo incrédulo.

–Tú tambien dudas de lo que te digo, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo yo?

–¡…! –Eso no me gusta, e inmediatamente llega a mi cabeza la razón por la que estas molesto y la razón por la que no nos hemos hablado en toda la tarde después de haber regresado del Beyestadio… Kai… es de nuevo el tema que sale a flote, ¿por que simplemente las cosas se arruinan cuando el entra en mis pensamientos? Mis celos vuelven a la carga casi sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo y salen en forma de palabras… –¿Cómo esperas que no dude después del trato que le das a Kai, a pesar de que se fue sin decir nada y nos dejó a todos?

–¡Lo ves Rei! –Dices molesto soltándote bruscamente de mi– ¡No podemos ser novios… ni siquiera amigos, sino puedes confiar en mi! Además tú tambien te fuiste al inicio del campeonato, Kai se fue sin decir nada, es cierto, pero tú te fuiste a pesar de que te pedí que te quedaras conmigo.

–¡Pero yo te dije por que me iba! –Exclamo perdiendo mi tranquilidad– ¡Y Kai no!

–¿¡Por qué tienes que meter a Kai en esto!? –Gritas bajando la vista, apretando los ojos y tus puños.

–¡Por que siento celos de él, Takao! –Confieso– siento que él es más importante para ti que yo, desde hace tres años que lo veo así. Yo siempre estuve a tu lado, pero cuando Kai se fue se te olvidó que yo estaba allí, lo querías a él de vuelta, incluso le perdonaste todo… y esta vez ha sido igual, nos traicionó y no le has reprochado nada. Yo solo me fui en una ocasión ¡Y ahora eso parece más grave que todas las veces que él se ha ido!

–¡Por que de él me lo podría esperar!

–…

El silencio irrumpe en el patio después de esas ultimas palabras tuyas… hasta que…

–De Kai me lo podría esperar… –reiteras con voz baja– pero de ti… no –sigues con la vista baja y yo estoy inmóvil– creí que Max y tú nunca me dejarían solo, en eso creía. Confiaba en que tú siempre estarías a mi lado, creí que confiabas en mi, pero, no es así… no puedo creer que me ames sino confías en mi… y no me aceptas como soy…

Ese fue uno de esos momentos en que uno no sabe que hacer ni que decir. Se abre una herida y no sabes como cerrarla o curarla. Algo que has construido con tanto trabajo se comienza a derrumbar y no sabes que haber para evitarlo, sin embargo no estoy dispuesto a permitir que esto continué así, tengo que hacer algo, pero ya… y como un flash me regresa la escena de hace unos minutos, Moses lanzando a Gigars y tu extendiendo las manos, rindiéndote para dar oportunidad al otro de darse cuenta de las cosas…

"De acuerdo" –Pienso.

–Lo siento Takao… –Digo.

Veo como pasas tu mano por sus ojos y luego alzas la vista sorprendido para mirarme y ahora se la razón por la que permanecías inclinado, después de ver eso prosigo con mi disculpa.

–Me alejé de ti por que creí que nunca me corresponderías y que querías estar con Kai… siempre creí que estabas enamorado de él, si me fui fue para no estorbar… y para tratar de olvidarme de ti, aunque hubo días en que realmente no resistía el no estar cerca de ti ya que aunque no lo supieras me gustaba estar contigo y verte sonreír. A veces me la pasaba la noche despierto pensando en ti –bajo un poco la vista con tristeza al recordarlo, pero sonrió– otros llorando.

Miro el cielo nocturno y hasta apenas me percato que seguimos en el patio de tu casa y no hay nadie a la redonda más no creo que ninguno de los de adentro ignoren que estamos discutiendo o que eso estábamos haciendo.

–No sabes lo difícil que es estar enamorado de uno de tus mejores amigos y saber que solo eres eso: Un amigo. Por mucho tiempo me lamente no ser como Kai, no ser la persona de quien pudieras enamorarte y a quien pudieras amar, yo te daba mi apoyo, mi presencia… y me prestabas atención, sin embargo siempre terminaba sintiéndome desplazado por él…

–Rei… –tratas de decir algo pero yo te interrumpo.

–Déjame terminar, Takao –comento regresando mi mirada a ti– solo quiero que entiendas esto, tal vez pienses que es una tontería, pero… después de tres años de ser tu amigo, y de haberte confesado al fin lo que siento, ya no quiero solo eso, no soporto recibir el trato de un amigo de parte tuyo. Por eso te reclamé lo de Kai… –Titubeo– entiendo que lo quieras, y entiendo que por ello guardaras el secreto de su mal estado, pero no esperes que me sienta tranquilo con esto. Si me amas… quiero ser tu prioridad. Yo te amo, y siempre vas a ser mi primacía, antes que nadie. –Me acercó a ti– Solo a ti quiero tener más cerca de mi. Solo tus manos son las que quiero entrelazar con las mías, –Digo al tiempo que deslizo mis manos bajo las tuyas mirándote de frente– solo tus brazos son los que quiero alrededor de mi, solo a tu cuerpo quieren rodear mis brazos, solo tus labios deseo besar… los de nadie más.

Para cuando termino de decir todo eso estoy parado justo frente a ti, sosteniendo tus manos y entrelazando mis dedos con los tuyos, mirando sobre tu rostro el sonrojo más increíble que haya visto jamás y eso me hace sonreír, me inclino un poco y deposito un pequeño beso en el camino que han formado tus lágrimas por tu rostro, probando esa sal. Dicha acción aumenta tu sonrojo aunque parezca imposible, pero lo puedo avalar puesto que estoy frente a ti.

–Rei… Yo…– apenas balbuceas y bajas la cara.

Yo aguardo expectante lo que dirás.

–¡Eres un tonto! –Me gritas y…vaya que eso en verdad no me lo esperaba. –¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! –Repites una y otra vez… –¿Qué tengo que decir o hacer para que me creas? Solo quiero a Kai como un amigo… –Dices con voz entrecortada sin mostrarme tu rostro– no tienes idea de lo mal que lo pasé ayer y hoy. Estaba preocupado por Kai y al mismo tiempo por ti, por no lastimarte, por no hacer nada que comprobara tu error…

…

_---Sino sientes nada más por Kai que solo amistad… déjame probarlo…---. _

…

­–¡No amo a Kai! –Al fin alzas la vista y me miras con algo de ansiedad– ¡El estaba muy mal! y tuve miedo de que algo verdaderamente malo le sucediera si seguía beybatallando… ¡Pero el momento en que más miedo sentí fue cuando tu trataste de irte!

Te miro con sorpresa.

–Takao… ¿Estuviste pensando en las palabras que te dije en el cuarto? –Digo impresionado mis ojos tiemblan.

–Miré tu rostro triste y me dije: **No quiero lastimar a Rei**, **No quiero perder a Rei**… **no voy a dejarlo ir de nuevo… como aquella vez lo hice**.

–Entonces tú…

–Te amo Rei –Dices al tiempo que siento como te sueltas de mis manos y me abrazas– es contigo con quien quiero estar, Kai no significa más para mi que tú… él único que más me interesa eres tú… estos meses juntos me hicieron darme cuenta de esto… ¡Por favor no me apartes de ti Rei!

Alzó mis brazos y te abrazo con fuerza, manteniéndote muy cerca de mí…

"¡Estoy feliz, me has dicho que me amas!" Te aparto levemente y te miro a los ojos.

–¿En verdad me amas? –Quiero escucharlo de nuevo.

­Te ruborizas de golpe y desvías levemente la mirada.

–Rei…

Espero a escuchar lo que quieres decir…

–¿Podrías… ? –Pero titubeas.

–¿Si?

–¿Podrías besarme?

No puedo creer lo que he escuchado… y esa pregunta me trasporta de inmediato a todas esas ocasiones en que dejaste un: **¿Podrías…? **sin concluir. "¿A caso era eso lo que querías pedirme? Pero hay algo que no entiendo esa noche que te quise besar…

–Ya estoy listo –Dices, y te miro estas apenado, pero con tu valor y osadía de siempre, no bajas la vista.

Alzo mi mano y la coloco bajo tu barbilla, después comienzo a acercarme poco a poco a ti, cada vez veo tus zafiros más cerca y percato mejor el sonrojo de tu rostro, entre cierro los ojos y veo que tu haces lo mismo, me sigo acercando hasta acariciar tus labios con los míos, siento como mi corazón se dispara… y deposito un beso leve sobre ellos, tu me respondes… siento como me tomas del rostro con ambas manos tomando mis labios con los tuyos, me estas besando y esta vez no estoy soñando. Lentamente comienzo a tomar el control del beso, acariciando con mi lengua tu labio inferior, luego el superior para al final tomar ambos con mi boca; conforme avanzo en tu boca siento un agradable calor nacer dentro de mí, al tiempo que mi corazón sigue latiendo a gran velocidad…

"Te amo Takao, te amo tanto." –Te rodeo con mis brazos suavemente, acercándote más a mí. – "Quisiera que este momento no terminara jamás" – y al poco siento que tu correspondes a mi abrazo, mientras que una de mis manos sube por tu espalda hasta alcanzar tu cabello y hundirse en él. Siento como poco a poco el miedo y el dolor se desvanecen de mi corazón, conforme el beso se vuelve más lento y profundo y puedo beber de tu boca este néctar delicioso, he vuelto a la vida, he renacido en el momento en que probé tus labios...

CONTINUARÁ…

Reviews 56 próxima actualización 64

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

_Yami Hisaki:¿QUEEEEEEE??? ¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE DEJARLO ALLI?_

U Lo lamento Yami, pero ya sabes que no me gustan los capítulos kilométricos. Otra cosa que lamento es que el capítulo quedó de nuevo del asco.

_Yami Hisaki: Yo ya te lo había advertido ¬¬ sigue escribiendo así de horrible y te vas a quedar sin lectores que d_e _por si no tienes muchos… v.v _

¬¬X gracias Yami eres un encanto, ya sabes, ¡Que haría yo sin tu apoyo! Bueno queridos lectores quiero preguntarles algo, importantísimo.

_Yami Hisaki: El final de El Fénix, el Tigre y el Dragón se acerca y queremos pedirles su opinión sobre la estructura de la historia._

**¿Qué prefieren?**

**Que la historia siga escrita como POV de Rei; leyendo solo lo que nuestro peliazabache ve, escucha, siente y cree que sienten los demás.**

**Que siga el POV de Rei pero tambien se vea el POV de Takao.**

**Que haya narración normal y los POVs de los personajes.**

**Que termine el POV y solo haya narración normal.**

Y una cosa más.

**¿Les gustaría leer lemon en este fic?**

Ustedes me dicen chikos y chikas, las opciones tienen ventajas y desventajas, por ejemplo en narración normal se enterarían de más cosas en la historia, pero sin el POV se perderían de la opinión de Rei directamente.

_Yami Hisaki: Estaremos esperando sus opiniones, pues ellas determinarán como seguirá esta historia._

Así es. Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo y sin más que agregar ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!!!

_Yami Hisaki: Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos._

**¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!**

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess" y Yami Hisaki Raiden "Su oscuridad."

Do svidaniya! (Дο свидания!)

22


	10. 10: Gracias

**El Fénix, el Tigre y el Dragón.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Yaoi (Relaciones sentimentales explicitas entre hombres) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Ni Hao!!! Queridos lectores, non ya llego con la actualización de esta historia.

_Yami Hisaki: o.O ¡¡¡10 de mayo!!!!_

o.o ¿Qué pasó, Yami-chan?

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Pasó que no actualizas esto exactamente CUATRO MESES CON DIEZ DIAS!!!_

De acuerdo ¬¬ pero no te alteres. Como les decía este el capítulo numero 10 de EFTyD. Tarde, tarde pero aquí está n.nU Y además quiero dedicar este capi a una amiga muy querida para mi a **Takaita Hiwatari** y por su cumple que fue el 12 de Septiembre!!! Siento que sea tan tarde niña, pero este capi es para ti. Felicidades!!!

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬X ¿¡Que no me altere!? Bueno te lo paso solo por la dedicatoria, y para no hacerlos esperar más, dejo los agradecimientos. Y no olviden dejarnos su E-mail en su review para contestarles sus comentarios, y para avisar de la publicación del ultimo capitulo de esta cosa, Ok? Gracias a: __**Fantasma de la niebla, Takaita Hiwatari, Phoenix Mildred, Enesita, Quimera Dreams, Zei Kinomiya, **__**Maianeko y a**__**Ainarie **__por habernos dejado un review._

Los que me dejaron su Review Logged ya deben haber recibido su respuesta y lo mismo a los de E-mail, mientras aquí esta la respuesta a los que no me dejaron ni Logged ni E-mail.

**Maianeko**: jejeje desde aquí te agradezco tu apoyo tanto de Amor-Yaoi como de aquí, gracias por recordarme que tenía que actualizar. Espero te guste como sigue la historia. Cuídate!! Do svidan\ ya! **Enesita:** Hola Enesita!!! Pues he andado con un poco de todo últimamente, pero, mas me gustaría saber que onda contigo hace mucho que no te leo, por allí . Gracias por decir que el capi fue lindo, es mi Yami que es muy mala la que me quiere bajar la moral ¬¬U. Bueno los celitos del pelinegro ya se acabaron o bueno, falta ver que se me ocurre para el final xD El "metiche" de Kai falta que diga lo que siente o.o espero que no quede raro... mas xD, Sip, Taka NO podía dejar ir a este lindo chico de ojos Dorados, capaz que lo golpeo . X Gracias por leer, cuídate mucho.

Se acerca el final de esta historia si quieren saberla déjenme un reviewcito!!!

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- o "Cursiva" _Recuerdos. **Negrita** Ironías o frases.

**Parte 10: "Gracias…"**

(POV de Rei)

Lentamente comienzo a tomar el control del beso, acariciando con mi lengua su labio inferior, luego el superior para al final tomar ambos con mi boca; conforme avanzo en su boca siento un agradable calor nacer dentro de mí, al tiempo que mi corazón sigue latiendo a gran velocidad…

"Te amo Takao, te amo tanto." –Le rodeo con mis brazos suavemente, acercándolo más a mí. – "Quisiera que este momento no terminara jamás" –y al poco siento que él corresponde mi abrazo, mientras que una de mis manos sube por su espalda hasta alcanzar su cabello y hundirse en él. Siento como poco a poco el miedo y el dolor se desvanecen de mi corazón, conforme el beso se vuelve más lento y profundo y puedo beber de su boca este néctar delicioso, ¡he vuelto a la vida!, ¡he renacido en el momento en que probé sus labios! No quiero terminar, pero necesitamos respirar así que poco a poco comienzo a separarme de él, sin dejar de acariciar sus labios con los míos. Cuando al fin nos hemos separado nos miramos un momento.

No dice nada, solo me mira con sus bonitos ojos azules y puedo ver un curioso tono color rojo adornar sus mejillas y creo que yo también estoy ruborizado, pues siento calor en mi cara.

–Rei… –Murmura al fin, parece muy apenado– este… yo…

–Dime… –Le animo a hablar mientras acaricio sus cabellos pues seguimos abrazados.

–Me… me gustó… mucho –Se ruborizas más.

–Gracias… –contesto torpemente– "¿Es propio decir gracias después de eso?"

–Fue… mi primer beso –Me declara bajando la vista… y yo siento ternura al oírle y felicidad al saber que yo fui quien le dio su primer beso. – Este… –sigue igual de apenado; tal pareciera que cada vez más, por lo que lo suelto un poco de mi abrazo y tomo su mano derecha, acercándola a mi rostro para acariciar mi mejilla con ella.

–Rei… –murmura mi nombre igual de apenado pero ahora sonríe ante lo que hago –¿Y… y ahora que hacemos? –pregunta.

–¿Qué quieres hacer? –Mando una pregunta capciosa.

–Bueno… –pasa su mano y brazo libres por detrás de tu cabeza– ¿Somos novios otra vez?

Al escuchar eso suelto su mano, me agachó un poco, lo rodeo de la cintura con mis brazos pegándolo a mi cuerpo lo alzó del suelo comenzando a girar con él en brazos.

–¡Claro!

Siento como me abraza y ríe divertido con mi acción.

–¡Estoy feliz Takao! –Exclamo. Al fin dejo de girar y lo bajo.

–Yo también lo estoy Rei –Me dice alzando su mano y acariciando mi cara– ¡Cielos! Apenas discutimos en la tarde y ya no soportaba la idea de estar enojado contigo.

–Yo igual –Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, lo beso en la frente y vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos– No puedo creer todas las tonterías que te dije, lo siento tanto, Takao… –me disculpo.

–Si tu dijiste tonterías, lo que yo dije fueron estupideces –Me dices con los ojos trémulos– siento haberme comportado como un estúpido…

–¡No! No te digas así –digo un poco angustiado– yo también me dejé llevar por mis celos, tenía miedo de perderte.

–Te prometo que seré más cuidadoso con lo que digo… y hago, no quiero volver a hacer nada que te lastime, te quiero Rei…

Me apresuro a rodearlo fuertemente con mis brazos, quiero cerciorarme de que no es un sueño, de que en verdad esto está pasando, y al sentir el calor de su cuerpo entre mis brazos y al percibir en mi pecho los latidos de su corazón sincronizados con los míos me hace sentir una inmensa felicidad, pero… hay algo más que quiero pedirle, por lo que lo suelto y me encuentro con su mirada, muy cerca de su rostro y sus labios.

–Duerme conmigo, Takao.

Siento como su cuerpo se estremece al oír mis palabras.

–¿…Eh? –Exclama entre confundido y apenado.

–Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos toda la noche.

–P-Pero… yo… este…–balbucea.

Me causa gracia verlo tan indeciso ya que por lo regular no es así…

–Por favor… –Le pido en voz baja y suave, acompañada de una sonrisa.

–Pero… tú… y yo, vamos… a… hacer ¿algo…?

Al escuchar lo que balbucea me sonrojo totalmente, y también siento mi cuerpo rodearse de un intenso calor…

–¡No! –Casi grité, después desvió la mirada con un poco de pena. Mi vista regresa a él por ínfimos segundos percatándome de que me mira con curiosidad y me avergüenzo de mi propia reacción– es decir… no va a pasar nada porque… solo vamos a dormir… –trato de recuperar la postura– ¿vamos? –le invito alzando mi mano, esperando que la tome a modo de afirmación. Observo su gesto dudoso y como mira mi mano y luego mi rostro simultáneamente. Después veo como alza su mano, al principio con algo de timidez, para después con seguridad ponerla sobre la mía. Alzo el rostro y él me sonríe como siempre como si no tuviera pena de nada y me siento feliz de que haya aceptado.

–Vayamos dentro –digo estrechando su mano para llevarlo al Dojo– es tarde y mañana tienes una batalla.

–Sin mencionar que ya me dio frío en los pies…

–¿Eh? –esa es mi reacción. Volteó a ver a sus pies y reacciono ante el hecho de que no solo está descalzo, también está en pijama– ¿Si quieres puedo cargarte?

Su rostro se pone rojo de nuevo.

–¡Olvídalo! –grita y comienza a caminar tirando de mi mano tratando su ocultar su pena con una mueca de enojo, un poquito infantil. La cual me causa mucha gracia, y no puedo evitar que una suave risa escape de mi garganta.

–¡No te rías! –Protesta.

–Es que tu cara es muy graciosa –Declaro aun riendo levemente.

–¡La culpa es tuya por decir esas tonterías!

Mi sonrisa no vacila.

Al llegar a la entrada y después de que Takao la abrió, nos topamos con: El señor Kinomiya, Anderson, Daichi y Rai quienes nos miraban con suma atención y un gesto grave.

–¿Ya terminaste? –Me pregunta el estadounidense con gravedad– Por si no lo recuerdas Rei, Mañana Takao tiene una batalla **importante** –Dijo con ironía o molestia, ya no se, resaltando la palabra: Importante.

–¡Oye Rei! –Me grita le pelirrojo enseguida, mirándome con mucha molestia– ¿Acaso no fui claro **ese día**?

–¿Eh? –Me desconcierto.

–¿Se han reconciliado Rei? –Dice Rai emocionado haciendo total contraste con los reclamos de Anderson y Sumeragi (Daichi).

–¡Hey, muchacho! –Interrumpe el señor Kinomiya– ¿Ya viste como seguir el consejo de un adulto sabio, te puede ayudar a solucionar tus problemas?

–¡Takao ve de una vez a descansar! –Reitera Rick molesto.

No sé ni a quien responderle, cuando veo a Daichi treparse, en toda la expresión de la palabra sobre Takao mirando su cara muy de cerca.

–¿Lloraste Takao?

–¡Daichi, no te acerques tanto! –Reclama él tratando de sacárselo de encima…

_XXXXXXXXXXzzzzzEl Fénix, El Tigre y El DragónzzzzXXXXXXXXXX_

…Bueno, ya que resolvimos eso y de que les hicimos saber a los presentes que seguíamos siendo novios, al fin nos fuimos a dormir, Kyo se fue a su casa y Hiromi, al parecer se había ido antes de que todo eso pasara. En parte me alegró que esa noche solo se quedaran con nosotros Rick y Rai, pues de haber estado Julia y Mao… no quiero imaginarlo, menos mal que no fue así.

Me dejé caer sentado en el futon lanzando un suspiro de cansancio. Alcé mi vista topándome con la mirada de Takao y ambos sonreímos.

Rick y Rai ya se han acostado, solo seguimos levantados él y yo. Miro hacia el futon recordando lo que le pedí en el patio y al solo recordar lo que quiso decir con ese "algo" comienzo a sentir mucha pena y pienso mejor no decir nada si él no lo recuerda.

–Yo apago la luz –Avisa y corre a hacerlo, mientras que yo me meto bajo las cobijas. Regresa de haber apagado la luz; a tientas busca su cama y con cuidado se mete en ella.

Pasan unos minutos y mi vista se acostumbra a la oscuridad, miró el techo recordando lo que pasó cuando dormimos tomados de la mano, el revuelo que se hizo en el dojo con ese simple hecho, aunque bueno, en esa ocasión estaban casi todos, a diferencia de esta noche que solo somos él, Rick, Rai, Daichi y yo. Pasan otros minutos más… no puedo dormir, ni intento hacerlo, sigo contemplando el techo, recuerdo cuando nos besamos y paso mis dedos por mis labios, tratando de revivirlo, ¿Pero por que tratar de recordarlo? El es mi novio, así que puedo besarlo de nuevo… ¿No es así? Volteó levemente hacia donde mi chico descansa y me siento tentado a levantarme e ir hasta su futon y… Detengo mis pensamientos al percatarme de algo… "¿Estas mirándome?"

–Rei… –Esta despierto en efecto.

–Dime –Respondo bajito con una sonrisa.

–¿Puedo? –Me pregunta.

–¿Umn?

–Este… íbamos a dormir juntos… –susurras.

Me quedó sorprendido al escucharlo, estaba muy apenado en el patio pero ahora ya no parece estarlo, es más creo que el apenado y algo nervioso soy yo, tardo en reaccionar pero al fin sonrío. Asiento, me recorro un poco. Alzo mi mano y aparto el edredón del futon, dejando espacio para él. Miro como se destapa, se levanta y con cuidado de no hacer ruido se recuesta junto a mí. Su cuerpo roza con el mío al momento en que se mete al futon y yo me ruborizo ante eso. Lo siguiente que siento es como se acerca a mí y me abraza. Mi corazón se acelera y por la cercanía que hay entre nosotros creo escuchar el de él.

–Rei… –Me habla y yo estoy casi paralizado.

–Dime… –Consigo articular.

–Cuando te conocí tuve una impresión muy rara…

–¿Rara? –Mi tensión baja ante la confusión que me causo la expresión que empleó.

–Al principio pensé que eras un arrogante, por el modo en que me trataste y te negaste a beybatallar conmigo… pero, después me di cuenta de que no eras así en verdad, que en realidad eras atento y amable, y me agradaste mucho…

Me muevo al fin quedando de lado para poder mirarlo, encontrándome con una sonrisa sincera, la cual al percatarse de que lo observo se torna algo más tímida.

–Cuando yo te conocí, me pareciste interesante, pero no quise reconocerlo, por eso te traté de ese modo… después me di cuenta de cómo eras… y comenzaste a gustarme. –Confesé.

Después de escucharme él recarga su cara en mi pecho, como si se escondiera, y siento como el abrazo que me brinda se hace un poco más fuerte.

–Gracias Rei…

–¿Umn? ¿Por qué?

–Por amarme…

Escuchar eso me deja atónito.

–…Por enseñarme lo que se siente ser amado, yo… no lo sabía, ni lo había sentido, pero…–Continua hablando– ahora sé que es ésta sensación al estar contigo, es el abrazarte, es querer verte feliz… y sonreír, son tantas cosas que no puedo explicar… Te amo, Rei.

Tras escuchar eso lo separo de mi un poco, tomo su cara con mis manos acariciando sus mejillas con mis pulgares, se acerca a mi cerrando los ojos, yo entiendo el mensaje y entrecerrando los míos me aproximo también y unimos nuestros labios en un beso suave que poco a poco se intensifica, lo abrazo juntando su bello y cálido cuerpo junto a mi y siento como él también me abraza, siento como el calor de mi cuerpo aumenta al sentirlo tan cerca, mis manos se mueven y se deslizan bajo el saco de su pijama, siento la piel de su costado… es tan suave y cálida. Siento como se agita al sentir mi intromisión, me quedo quieto, esperando que me rechace o algo, pero me sigue besando y abrazando, por lo que con un poco más de confianza acaricio su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros, tan lisos y firmes. El siguiente en agitarse soy yo cuando siento que él toca mi estomago y recorre mi pecho lentamente con su cálida mano… el beso termina…

–Rei… –Dice con voz tenue…

Acaricio sus hombros y bajo lento por su espalda hasta llegar a la cadera…

–Takao… –murmuro, buscando su cuello y comenzando a besarlo allí.

Mis manos en su cadera bajan un poco más para sentir un poco más de su cuerpo, y escucho un pequeño gemido escapar de sus labios y siento como se acerca más a mí y me abraza, su acción me sorprende…

"Te dije que no pasaría nada" –cierro mis ojos– "Pero en cuanto sentí tu cuerpo junto al mío y escuché esas palabras… no puede resistirme… ¿Qué es todo esto Takao? yo… necesito sentirte cerca… te… necesito. Pero… no. No puedo dejarme dominar por lo que siento, no ahora, no cuando mañana es un día tan importante para ti. Necesitas descansar y estar listo".

Retiro mis manos de donde van y solo lo abrazo por la cintura.

–¿Rei…? –Le escucho…

Me encuentro con su mirada y sonrío.

–Duerme mi amor.

Takao sonríe aun más al escucharme y cerrando los ojos se aferra a mí, acomodándose para dormir

–Te amo, Rei. –Vuelve a decir antes que quedarse dormido, al rato yo también me duermo.

_XXXXXXXXXXzzzzzEl Fénix, El Tigre y El DragónzzzzXXXXXXXXXX_

Cuando desperté sentí como alguien seguía muy cerca de mi recostado, afiancé mis brazos alrededor de ese cuerpo, sin abrir los ojos, ya se quien es el que está a mi lado, la persona que deseo siempre tener a mi lado.

–Rei…

–Umn…–Abro mis ojos con pereza hasta encontrarme con esas orbes color zafiro, una sonrisa se forma al instante en mis labios. –Hola –digo con tono juguetón.

–Hola– Responde del mismo modo–. Ya es hora.

–Lo sé– Respondo y siento como pone una mano, sobre donde las mías se juntan para cerrar el abrazo. Con esto me indica que lo suelte, pero antes de hacerlo, me acerco a su rostro lentamente acariciando levemente sus labios con los míos. Pidiendo permiso para besarlo, siento su confirmación cuando responde a ese superficial beso, entonces juntamos nuestros labios y comenzamos con el acto, acaricio delicadamente cada milímetro de esa piel, disfrutando de su calor… y su sabor. Alza sus brazos y los pasa por mi cuello, de nuevo siento como un intenso calor comienza a envolverme al tenerlo cerca, por lo que me alejo un poco para terminar con el beso, sin embargo Takao me sigue, evitándolo, y continúa besándome. Tengo que controlarme, no quiero arruinarlo todo otra vez, dejo su cintura y alzo mi mano para tomarlo del rostro, ante eso deja de besarme.

–Se hará tarde –Digo en un susurro, recuperando el aliento.

–Es vedad–, dice sonriendo y un rubor parece en sus mejillas. Se ve tan lindo, "¡Demonios, pero no hay tiempo!" Lo suelto y se levanta– Me voy a bañar… ¿Vienes? –Me voltea a ver y me invita.

Ante eso me ruborizo de golpe, no es la primera vez que lo veo desnudo, sin embargo las condiciones han cambiado…

–N-no… iré después de ti –Sin querer mi voz tiembla.

–¿Por qué no? –Su carita parece confusa– Nos hemos bañado juntos otras ocasiones –Dice con cierta inocencia.

–Taka –Lo miro serio sentado en el futón– Si entro contigo, no te dejaré ir.

Un pequeño silencio se forma entre los dos, veo como el rostro de Takao se pone rojo, y reflexiono en que fui muy directo, aunque esa es la verdad, de otro modo no me entendería.

–Ah… y-ya entiendo– Se rasca la cabeza y camina hasta la puerta, la atraviesa pero regresa asomándose– Per-ver-ti-do –Silabea con una sonrisa picara, y eso me vuelve a poner rojo.

Tomo la almohada a mi lado y la aviento.

–¡Ya vete!

Él se ríe y huye de la escena.

"¿En que estoy pensando?" –Me digo sintiendo pena de lo que dije, pero a Taka no parecen molestarme mis pensamientos o eso creo…

–¿Y eso que fue?

–¡Ah! –Me alejo al escuchar esa voz– Daichi –Me pongo una mano en el pecho, pues el pelirrojo casi me hace sufrir un infarto.

Los ojos verdes me miran de soslayo.

–¿Por qué Takao te dijo Pervertido?

–Los niños no deben escuchar eso –Digo como medió de salida, pero por otro lado se me ha olvidado con **quien** estoy tratando y me siento tonto, tras decir esa tontería.

–¿Qué hiciste? –Me pregunta el niño y además me interroga también con su mirada.

En ninguna parte de mi vida me imaginé rindiéndole cuentas a un niño de diez años de lo que hago con mi novio.

–No te importa.

–Claro que si me importa.

–No, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tu solo dijiste que te enojarías si hacia llorar a Takao, y no es el caso, así que déjame en paz. –Digo con gesto de indignación mirando hacia donde fuera Takao.

–Pues los pervertidos siempre hacen llorar a sus victimas, lo he visto. –Dice el pelirrojo de ojos verdes cruzando sus brazos.

Tras escuchar eso casi me voy al suelo, si definitivamente **me olvidé de con que clase de niño** estoy tratando. Aunque la expresión me ha dado de golpe tardo en asimilar del todo lo que quiso decir. Y no es que sea mal pensado, pero…

–¿Cómo que lo has visto?

–¿Pervertidos? –Una voz se suma tras nosotros, es Rai.

–¿De que hablan? –Ahora es Anderson.

–Rei es un pervertido –Dice Daichi sin nada de tacto, y encima señalándome con el dedo– Lo dijo Takao.

Ahora no solo estoy ruborizado por tal acusación sino que quisiera desaparecer de allí, ser invisible.

"No puedo creer esto" Pensé. Mientras que sentía sobre mi las atentas miradas del estadounidense y de mi pelinegro amigo.

–C-como creen –No se como logre hablar después de eso. No tenían por que enterarse de eso… bueno, de hecho, ¡no soy un pervertido!

Todos nos bañamos y desayunamos. Yo tuve la intención de ayudar con él desayuno, pero el abuelo me dijo que ya tenía ayudante y fue cuando la vi. Hiromi y Kyo se presentaron muy temprano ese día, y la castaña se ofreció para ayudar a preparar el desayuno… solo me miró por un momento pero no dijo nada. Y después se dedicó a ignorarme; supongo que las atenciones de Takao para conmigo no le agradaron. Mentiría si dijera que no me sentí incómodo, pues nuestra última plática fue bastante dura y hay algunas cosas que aun no quedan claras entre nosotros, pero de hecho no podían quedarlo porque ni Takao y yo las aclarábamos tampoco. Necesito hablar con ella, aunque no se como abordarla, eso sumado a que me esquiva, aunque a Takao lo trata como si nada.

El tiempo transcurrió y pronto tuvimos que alistarnos para irnos. El encuentro era a las doce del día y Takao me dijo que iría al Dojo a meditar, raro viniendo de él, pero yo sé lo que esto significa para él, así que sin interrumpirle me senté a un lado de la puerta del Dojo a esperarlo. En ese momento me pregunté que había pasado con Max… y con Kai. Desde ayer no supimos más. Aunque supongo que Maxie está con él; sé que Max lo hace por que lo ama, sin embargo, no se si Kai se lo agradecerá, yo mejor que nadie sabe que no haces esos actos para recibir agradecimiento, sino por que las personas te importan sin embargo; los sentimientos de Max me importan mucho y no creo que Kai lo valore… lo conozco no es su estilo, Max también los sabe, pero un corazón enamorado a veces espera demasiado. Yo estuve igual hace unos días.

Escucho pasos y entonces alzo la vista mirando a Hiromi. Nuestras miradas se encuentran pero ella no dice nada la veo apurada por querer salir de allí.

–Hiromi –La llamo con voz calma.

–Umn… –Murmura por no decir nada, aunque al final no se va.

–Siento la discusión de anteayer… –Continuo– solo quiero que sepas que nunca he menospreciado tus sentimientos, comprendo como te debes haber sentido–, inclino un poco la vista pero luego la alzo con más decisión– y siento que pienses que yo te alejé de Takao, pero la verdad es que nada de lo que diga cambiará ese hecho… por que quiero estar con él y…

–No te disculpes… –Me responde de pronto. Haciendo que olvide todo lo demás que pensaba decir… La miro, un pequeño silencio se prolonga entre nosotros, no se si romperlo. Pero ella lo hace.

–¿Ya han vuelto?

Ella sabia que las cosas no iban bien entre nosotros desde la llegada de Kai.

–Si –Digo sinceramente– Ayer, en la noche volvimos.

Parece muy concentrada mirando hacia algún punto de la estancia.

–He podido ver –Comienza con voz pausada– lo alegre que está Takao cuando tú estas cerca, he visto que él… ha hecho todo para corresponderte… y no creo que él pudiera hacer algo así si estuviera confundido.

Al escuchar eso recuerdo lo que me dijo hace unos meses. Sobre que Takao estaba conmigo sólo por que estaba confundido, por todo lo ocurrido.

–Siento haber… tratado de… lastimarte –Afirma después de eso.

–Descuida te entiendo…

–¡Siempre tienes que hacer eso! –Dice de forma brusca, y eso me desubica un poco.

–Vamos Hiromi, sabes que no tengo motivos para estar molesto contigo, creo que tu disculpa es sincera– cierro los ojos, después de todo no quiero lastimar a Hiromi, no soy este tipo de persona–. Eso era lo que sentías en aquel momento.

Se voltea y me mira, sus ojos están un poco cristalinos, pero una sonrisa pequeña y tímida se forma en sus labios, mientras que una lágrima quiere escapar de sus ojos, pero ella las seca con sus dedos.

–Gracias… –Ríe un poco nerviosa y yo solo sonrío.

Después escuchamos pasos y al voltear vemos a Takao que sale del Dojo, y al vernos se dirige a nosotros.

–¿Listos?

–Nosotros si– Dice Tachibana– Es a ti a quien esperamos.

–Ya no esperen más, ya es hora– sonríe de forma segura.

Salimos del Dojo justo en la puerta nos esperan Daichi, Rick, Rai y Kyo El camino comienza y conforme nos dirigimos a BEGA nos vamos encontrando con el resto de nuestros aliados: Mao, Kiki y Gao en la siguiente esquina, más adelante con Michael y Emily; casi llegando al centro con Julia y Raúl. Ya muy cerca de la sede BEGA con Mihaeru y Mathilda. Somos muchas personas, como un gran batallón, liderado por él.

_XXXXXXXXXXzzzzzEl Fénix, El Tigre y El DragónzzzzXXXXXXXXXX_

Cuando llegamos por fin a la entrada de BEGA nos encontramos con nuestro amigo faltante.

–Hi –Dice Max en cuanto nos ve.

–¡Max! –Dice Takao contento y corre hacia él.

–Te echamos de menos ayer –Digo extendiendo mi mano hacia él la cual es estrechada.

–¿Estas bien? –Pregunta el peliazul de nuevo.

Max asiente sin emitir sonido alguno, mientras suelta mi mano.

–¿Qué ocurrió? – Ese es Kyo.

–¿Cómo está Kai?

–Bien –Es todo lo que dice, pero aunque Max sonríe a mi no me consta que todo esté bien– siento no haber avisado que me quedaría en el hospital.

–Descuida –Dice Takao– entendemos lo importante que es para ti, Max.

–¿Pero Kai, está bien? –Cuestiono para ver su reacción.

–Ya está mejor, descuiden– Dice y al fin su sonrisa flaquea.

–No te preocupes Max –Dice Takao, seguro, cogiendo del hombro a nuestro amigo rubio– Kai se pondrá bien, ya lo conoces, es demasiado terco como para rendirse.

–Lo sé –Max asiente contagiándose de la sonrisa segura de Takao. Esa respuesta me confirma que Max no está preocupado por la salud de Kai, sino que hay algo más que sucedió.

–Entremos… –Sugiere Mizuhara al fin.

–Nosotros… –Empieza alguien tras nosotros para llamar nuestra atención; es Mihaeru– veremos todo desde las gradas.

–Desde allí te apoyaremos –Ese es Rick.

–Oye Takao, espero que todo ese entrenamiento haya valido la pena– esa es Julia.

–Todo saldrá bien –Esa es Mao-chan– ya verán –siempre tan optimista.

–Así será –finaliza Rai.

El resto asiente a lo ya dicho. Takao los mira.

–Gracias a todos chicos– baja el rostro y tiembla.

Yo sonrío conmovido…

"Te has emocionado tanto que ahora luchas por contener el llanto"

–No los decepcionaré –Alzas al fin el rostro con una sonrisa y todos se la devuelven.

Después de despedirnos llegamos al fin a la sala que nos han asignado, escuchamos desde allí a A.J Turner y a Brad Best anunciar que ya casi es hora.

–¿Estas listo Takao? –pregunta Hiromi para romper el silencio que ha quedado en la habitación. Todos volteamos hacía ella y luego lo miramos a él. Takao está sentado en uno de los sillones, yo estoy de pie junto a él y el resto de los chicos a su alrededor. Lo veo alzar la vista y su mirada es muy seria, cosa a la que he comenzado a acostumbrarme pese a lo tranquilos que estábamos en la mañana jugando.

–Si, estoy más listo que nunca.

–Oye, Taka –Dice Max– estaremos animándote.

–Mas vale que no nos avergüences allá afuera –Menciona Daichi sin vacilar.

–Te apoyamos 100 por ciento. –Ese Kyo.

Les sonríe a todos y después me voltea a ver a mí. Y yo le regreso la mirada.

–Chicos que les parece si nos adelantamos –Llama mi atención esa voz, se trata de Hiromi, quien se dirige a Daichi, y Kyo.

–Estoy de acuerdo –Sonrie Max– Rei, te lo encargamos –me guiña el ojo.

–Los esperamos allá –Dice Kyo, y él, Hiromi, Max y Daichi se retiran de la habitación, dejándonos solos.

Después de un breve silencio…

–Estaba pensando en lo que Garland me dijo ayer…

Me inclino para verlo.

–¿Umn? ¿Sobre Brooklyn?

–No… sobre Hitoshi…

–… ¿Y en que pensaste? –Evito emitir un juicio.

–Recordé todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos… y su larga ausencia. Creo que en algún lugar del camino nos distanciamos mucho más de lo que creí… por ello hay algo en Hitoshi que no entiendo…

Alzo el rostro y miró la pared del salón, frente a nosotros, pero sin verla realmente, compruebo con lo que has dicho que intentas aun entender a Hitoshi, aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca te he escuchado decir nada negativo de él aunque se unió a Valkov y a BEGA, tengo dudas pero no quiero ser yo quien juzgue a tu hermano, hay un tramo más de silencio que es concluido de nuevo por tu voz.

–¿Me creerías si te digo que estoy un poco nervioso…?

Creo que de algún modo ese comentario es mucho más ligero y digerible.

–¿Un poco? –Reitero y me inclino, enarcando una ceja en duda– Pero si a ti te gusta ser el héroe siempre–. Termino con un ligero sarcasmo.

Una sonrisa desenfadada se cruza por sus labios, más no responde como lo habría hecho hace un año.

–Es en serio Rei –Me dice– esto va más allá, aun no sé lo que va a pasar allá en el estadio.

–Se que hablas en serio –Digo tranquilo –Sea lo que sea que pase, yo estaré contigo y los demás también.

–Eso lo sé –Dice de nuevo con ese gesto tranquilo, inclinándose y apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas– recuerdo que hace años, aun haciendo tontería y media, ustedes también estaban conmigo, estoy sorprendido de que aun sigan aquí, a pesar de todo.

Me acercó y le tomo de ambas manos.

–Digamos que hay algo especial en ti, que nos atrae a todos –Digo sonriendo.

Se ruboriza.

–Vamos Rei, no hagas que me ponga más nervioso.

Esa repentina modestia en él, me hace adorarlo, así que con peligro de ponerlo en verdad más nervioso continúo, sin soltar sus manos.

–¿Sabes? Siempre sentí celos al verte rodeado de tanta gente, incluso preocupado por ellos, yo solo quería que tu me vieras a mi y solo te interesaras en mi, pero tú no eres así, y ahora lo entiendo, te acercas a todos sin prejuicios, das oportunidades… –Sonrío y le jalo para ponerlo de pie– eres como una chispa que lo aviva todo… sin mencionar que también eres hermoso.

–Rei… –Balbucea sorprendido.

–Ya es hora –Digo soltando sus manos.

Pero en cuanto suelto sus manos él repentinamente se acerca a mi depositando un beso sobre mis labios.

–Me dará suerte y fuerza –Aclara su acción.

Yo sonrió ante eso.

–Tú no necesitas suerte –Afirmo rodeándolo en mis brazos– Vas a ganar.

Apenas termino de decir eso cuando Takao me toma del rostro y une sus labios con los míos, en un beso con más decisión, cierro mis ojos sin dejar de abrazarlo y le respondo acariciando sus labios con los míos; rápidamente siento como Takao delinea mis labios pidiéndome permiso para acceder a mi boca, lo que me hace ponerme un poco nervioso, nunca he besado así a nadie, pero con Takao no me importa intentarlo, abro mi boca un poco, sintiendo como él lentamente entra… y yo trato de recibirlo con un poco más de seguridad, para animarlo, nuestras lenguas se encuentran con timidez acariciándose la una a la otra, pero el beso no dura tanto como hubiera deseado, pues siento como su lengua abandona a la mía y como muerde suavemente mi labio inferior para después separarse de mi.

Abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo, nuestras miradas se encuentran…

–Con esto seguro gano… –Dice con una sonrisita que me sacude…– ¿Seguimos después? – sugiere y yo tardo en reaccionar, ante esa expresión, mientras que lo veo alejarse de mi y caminar a la puerta.

–Por su puesto –Contesto al fin alcanzándolo.

Ya nos esperan al salir del pasillo. Después de nuestra pequeña plática en el salón su rostro se ha puesto serio. Está muy concentrado para lo que sigue.

_XXXXXXXXXXzzzzzEl Fénix, El Tigre y El DragónzzzzXXXXXXXXXX_

A.J Turner informa al público tu participación como él ultimo en enfrentar batalla. Pero aun falta confirmar a quien enviará BEGA aun Jazzman parece no saberlo. Hay un momento de silencio hasta que por el pasillo del bando contrario aparece una figura vestida de blanco, de alborotados cabellos rojo-naranja. Es Brooklyn. Se ve bastante extraño y más aun cuando proyectan su imagen en las pantallas.

Ya sabíamos por palabras de Seabald (Garland) que nos enfrentaríamos con él de nuevo; sin embargo hay algo en él que no se ve absolutamente nada bien y después de cómo dejó a alguien tan fuerte como Kai, sigue representando un gran reto. Observo a Takao, parece también un poco agitado de ver a Masefield…, confío en Takao por completo, pero no quiero que él lo lastime del mismo modo que hizo con Kai…

"Y si eso llegara a pasar… ¿Seré capaz de resistirlo, como tú lo hiciste con Kai, Takao? Sé que tu tampoco bajarás de esa plataforma hasta que no hayas terminado esta batalla, ya me lo habías dicho antes. Eres tu quien quiere terminar con esto, para ya no involucrarnos más a nosotros."

Después aparece Hitoshi…

"Creo que tienes razón en lo que has dicho. Tu eres él primero en no juzgarlo, es tu hermano, no el mío así que no lo haré yo".

La plataforma es presentada. Representa las ruinas del templo Acrópolis. Irónicamente parece ser el templo de Zeus, ese Valkov cree que ya ganó, pero sé que tú estropearas sus planes igual que lo hiciste hace dos años en Rusia.

Empieza el conteo… 3, 2, 1…

–¡Go Shoot! –Exclamas mandando a Dragoon al ataque desde el inicio… Brooklyn lanza después pero aun así se encuentran y se repelen causando los primeros daños al terreno. ¿Por qué Brooklyn lo ha mandado tan tarde…? ¿Eso es legal? No digo nada pero, escucho a los demás hacer diferentes comentarios al respecto… yo no quiero pensar, no después de recordar lo que, ese con quien se enfrenta, le hizo a Kai… Pero Takao está dando ahora un fuerte ataque con toda su fuerza contra Brooklyn quien apenas puede defenderse y eso me tranquiliza…

–¡Si, hazlo Taka! –Gritó animándole.

–Si, continua así –Ese fue Daichi– Brooklyn no tiene oportunidad.

Sin embrago aunque él no le hace nada, no retrocede…

–Algo no está bien…

–Takao no está llegando con sus ataques –Me sigue Max.

Ninguno sabe que pasa, pero creo ver a Brooklyn y a él cruzar palabras, pero no escucho… ¡De pronto, hay una explosión en la plataforma! Los chicos y yo no vemos nada… Daichi me hace reaccionar cuando nos avisa a todos que en la pantalla se puede ver a Seiryu todavía girando.

–Pero… ¿Dónde está Takao?

Mis ojos tiemblan, el polvo se disipa dejándonos ver al fin a Takao… entre las rocas. La plataforma está destruida el ataque de Brooklyn la destruyó, todo fue tan de prisa que ni lo notamos…

–¡Oh, no! ¡Takao! –Gritan todos…

Y yo… no reacciono aun, te veo allí, derribado y yo… solo estoy aquí… viendo… No… no puede ser, tú no…

–¡Takao! –Grito…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Total de reviews 66, actualización segura 71 **

**(Solo les pido 6 reviews para garantizar la continuación xD)**

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ Lo haz vuelto a hacer…_

U Lo lamento Yami, pero además tu ya sabes lo que pasa, no quería alargar más el capítulo. Lo importante es "lo que no se vio" lo demás ya todos los saben xD y además tengo problemas con los capítulos kilométricos.

_Yami Hisaki: Por lo menos esta vez el capítulo no estuvo del asco, como los otros dos. Aunque no se por que el capítulo se llama "Gracias…". ¿Ustedes?_

¬¬X gracias Yami eres un encanto, ya sabes, ¡Que haría yo sin tu apoyo! Bueno queridos lectores así quedaron los resultados de la encuesta xD.

Haber:

**Que la historia siga escrita solo como POV de Rei: 5 votos.**

**POV de Rei y POV de Takao: 1 punto.**

**Narración normal y POVs de los personajes: 2 puntos.**

**Fin POV y solo Narración normal: Ninguno.**

**Lemon: 4 votos.**

Pues es evidente **xD la historia seguirá en POV de Rei-kun y habrá Lemon entre estos lindos chicos **de hecho ya jugué mucho con la idea ustedes seguro lo notaron en el capítulo. Me encantaría saber que opinan de eso.

_Yami Hisaki: Yo estoy de acuerdo con los resultados n.n_

Bueno, para lo alargarlo más. Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo y sin más que agregar ¡Nos leemos en el próximo y tal vez posible último capítulo de esta historia, falta saber que opina Kai de esto xD

_Yami Hisaki: Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos._

**¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!**

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess" y Yami Hisaki Raiden "Su oscuridad."

Do svidaniya! (Дο свидания!)

23


End file.
